Lupis Gloria Romani
by Dan Rush
Summary: Before Zootopia there was the Zootopian Middle Ages dominated by powerful Lupinian Rome. This is the story of the Roman conquest of the Tusker / prey mammal confederation by the powerful Roman wolf war chief Julius Caesar and two brothers, Williamus and Alexander Graylus.
1. Chapter 1

LUPIS GLORIA ROMANI

By Dan 1966 and Ademi

(cub/cub, adult/cub, rape, gay sex, vore, gore, torture, slavery)

Rated Quad X (And you think Caligula was bad?)

Based off of Harmarist and Kittaness Sheath and Knife Comics and Disney's Zootopia (c) 2016

**Note:** This fan fiction occurs in the Sheath and Knife story arc before the first comic when Alex is 10 and Will 16. They both live with their parents Harold and Valerie Gray in Zootopia on the boarder between the Forrest and Meadow Districts.

**Legal stuff:** This fan fiction is for fan enjoyment only. No monetary gain desired, sought nor wanted by the writers. Any wishes, requests or opinions of the creators of these characters will always be respected.

**From the Author:** I blame Ademi for "cooking" this one up, you know what I'm talking about Ademi. Thanks for bringing up the subject of ancient torture..."I wonder how the Roman's sacrificed goats?" hence this little collaboration of ours. So long story short, I decided to make this another Alex and Will fan fiction based off an old Brady Bunch episode where Bobby Brady idolized Jessie James till he found out what a blood thirsty murderer he was in real life. Alex is going through the same fixation with his ancestor worship of Zootopia's middle age empire, the Lupinian Romans. As always it's older brother Will that fills the blanks and "zip, bang,boom" He and Alex end up as Characters in part of the history of their ancestors...Juicy sexy tid bits included. As always...my fanfics follow a Tom Clancy style with location, time and date stamps separating scenes and actions.

**Chapter 1**

**Zootopia**

**Route 394 towards Haymarket, Meadowlands**

**July 17, 2020**

Will was giddy as he could be. His new driver's license in his pocket, the music blaring around the car...his car! Well...it had been his parents car but he wasn't complaining. It might be and older Prius but his parents always took good care of it. When his mother dropped the keys in his paws, he almost cried. Dad of course wasn't going to let it all be a gift. "Son? You're going to show your responsibility by paying for the insurance. That way you won't get stupid like most mid-lings your age." Oh how swift Mom reminded Dad of the wrecks and tickets he had at 16. "And you were the epitamy of safe driving Harold?"

Will turned off the highway and drove through the spread out residential district. Looking at his watch he gave out a little sigh...It was almost Alex's tutoring time. Mom and Dad were off again chasing their careers, Valarie a legal-mammal for a law firm downtown in "Central Zoop", which sometimes required her to stay in the city during large cases, and Harold working a long distance job as a welder/diver for PENZOIL (Peninsula Zootopia Oil) which left Will to care for his little brother Alexander.

Was Alex a drag on his life? Will didn't think so. Perhaps other wolves his age would look for any way to ditch their annoying "little ear pullers" but not Will. He adored Alex from the day he was born. Having the responsibility to watch over him had awesome side benefits like being able to just go into the city without having to "wear a leash and chain" restriction. Will could spend all weekend downtown by himself since he turned 13 and his parents never batted an eye over it because he was so responsible and obedient.

But honestly...Will couldn't think of not having Alex on his hip. They still slept together, showered together and got in trouble together...like the time they set fire to the wood lot by the house when Will tried to teach Alex how to start a camp fire. Mom found them sitting in the tub in dirt black water trying to get all the evidence of their misdeed out. She couldn't discipline them because they looked so cute together…

Harold, of course, beat their butts.

Will pulled into the driveway of the house and got out to get some bags from the trunk of the car when he heard noises coming from the back yard…

"Clang! Clang! WHAP! "Oh you dick head!" Whap!Clang! Clang! "HAH! NAILED YOU OFF THE HEAD ALEX!" Clang! Clang!..."

Will cocked his head as he walked up to the wooden fence and peaked over. He saw Alex and a friend of his with trash can lids and nerf clubs beating the snot out of each other….in their underwear?

"HEY YOU CUBS?!" Will yelled loud enough to get Alex and his goat friend Ademi to drop their make shift shields and clubs. "What are you two doing in your underpants with our trashcan lids?" Will huffed as he came through the fence gate.

"Hey!" Alex yelped. "This is a pay event!"

"Depends on what I'm paying for." Will snickered as he walked up. "Wanna explain what you and your pal are doing in the back yard almost naked? Alex?"

Ademi the ten year old goat boy replied..."We are preparing for our future careers as politicians?" He then smacked Alex in the side of the head with his nerf club..."Veto over ruled dufus!"

Alex growled and tackled Ademi to the ground! "I got your dufus between my legs gruffy! (Gruffy = Billy Goats Gruff) " He yelped until Will came up and pulled Alex off the ground by his arm pits…

"You two get back in the house and get your clothes on. It's almost time for Alex's tutoring hour." Will dropped Alex onto his feet and patted his butt. "Get! Shoo! And what exactly were you guys doing with the trash can lids anyway?"

"Playing gladiators." Ademi said as he followed Will.

Will giggled…."Gladiators didn't wear chipmunk underoos there kid."

Alex turned around and girated his hips..."Yeah...Transformers are cooler."

Will pointed a paw finger..."You! Ademi! Clothes now!" The Mid-ling Wolf barked. The two cubs ran for Alex's room but before Alex went through his door he dropped his underwear to his knees and sang out…

"_I'm….too sexy for my shorts! Too sexy for my shorts!..."_

"ALEX! GET DRESSED!" Will snapped! He then laughed himself silly watching Alex flop over his underpants onto the floor! "Wonderful exit there ace!"

Will yelped.

"Oh bite me Will!" Alex replied.

Moments later….Ademi and Alex came out to Will who was gesturing to the kitchen table…."Who wants cake and ice cream?" That's all he needed to cause a near pile up as Ademi and Alex raced into the table…

"Shoot!" Will yelped as he grabbed the dishes..."Maybe giving you two much sugar is too dangerous?"

Will gave the cubs their plates..."Ademi? If you want to stay, that's fine. Pick the subject Alex?"

"Duh…..Rome…..hello?" Alex replied.

"Yeah….Gladiators!" Adeni said nodding.

Alex pointed a paw finger..."Will's like super smart on everything. He taught our Dad how to use a smart phone because he was so clueless."

"I'm not "Ein-Shrew" Alex." Will said.

"Do we really want to learn about Gladiators?" Alex yelped. "Why not about the legions? Maybe we can get tips for kicking butt on our game?"

Ademi replied. "Did you order the new one?"

"Yeah I did! From Paw-a-Zon. Should be here like today or tomorrow, can't wait to beat the snot out of some elephants!" Alex replied as he filled his face with big spoons of ice cream…

Will asked Alex. "What kind of game is it?"

"It's called "RISE of ROME" and it's awesome! You get to lead a legion of wolves and kick butt!"

"And you get to run a Gladiator stable and train fighters for the arena!" Ademi said. "The more you win, the more money you make and the more awesome fighters you can collect. I hope to get Spartagira. He was a black panther who rebelled against Rome but he was such a super bad ass!"

"What game do you guys have now?" Will asked.

"We're playing "Legions of Empire" but it's sort of dull." Ademi replied. "It wasn't hard enough and we got super board quick.

Alex nodded then looked at Will..."Yeah...so we wanna learn a little about the Roman Legions so we can use it in "RISE" to kick tails."

Will replied..."I'm not teaching you things to play video games Alex. What exactly are they teaching you guys at school about Rome?"

Ademi replied..."Boring stuff. When they showed the battles and the gladiator fights on the monitors? That was the cool part!"

Will thought for a moment. "Ok? Let's test the two of you then, a short quiz." Will sat back and cross his arms..."Who founded Rome?"

Alex raised his paw..."That's easy...Romulus! He's a bad tail in the new game too. You have to hit fifty strait games without dying to get him."

"Alex? You're missing someone else?" Will asked.

"Remus the pussy?" Ademi jested. "Couldn't even beat his own brother."

Will asked another question..."How did Romulus found room?"

"He walked around till he walked into it." Alex replied smartly.

"That's "Finding something" Alex. Stop being a little smart rump." Will snorted at his giggling sibling. "Who made up the gladiators?"

"Super bad tails." Ademi yelped out. "They were like super sex magnets."

"Yeah! Females wrote about them all over the walls? Like this one female wolf who wrote..."I want to be the dripping bitch of Supercockulas."

Ademi and Alex laughed their butts off….obviously they weren't trying to hard to take things seriously.

Will asked again..."What about prey mammals? What did they do in Rome?"

The two cubs shrugged at each other. Ademi replied..."Ate pizza?"

"They were pains in the butt?" Alex yelped. "I dunno Will. Can we get back to the legions and how they fought?"

"Who made up the legions?" Will asked.

"Duh! Wolves!" Alex smarted back. "Gee Will? I thought you were smarter than me?

Will felt a little exasperated. "Ok...I'm gonna put off tutoring for today. You guys finish your ice cream and cake and put the dishes up. Ademi? It's getting late so maybe you should check in with your parents?"

Alex shrugged at Ademi as his brother walked off. "Gee….I didn't mean to make him upset." He said to Ademi who was busy finishing his cake and ice cream.

"I do have to get home in a bit. My Dad's probably got some things for me to do before bed." Ademi aid as he got up and took Alex's plate and his to the sink.

"You comin' over tomorrow?" Alex asked. "Will's gonna be out again in the city for a while and the new game should be here too."

"Yeah!" Ademi replied as he walked by Alex and dropped a hoof hand over the ten year old wolf's crotch. "How long is he gonna be gone?"

Alex snickered. "Long enough."

**Alex's Bedroom…**

Will skimmed through the history book he took from Alex's school bag and "gruffed" a little as he looked at the pages on old Lupinian Rome. He saw nothing different. The textbooks hadn't changed since he was in 5th Grade. Then again a lot had changed in the lives of cubs just in the last five years. Attention spans were noticeably shorter because most of them now were glued to small screens or was it all just Will's age biases? After all...wasn't he just as bad?

He left Alex's room and went into his own to grab his smart phone. Maybe this was the culprit? Five years ago you couldn't play movies or games on smart phones now you couldn't do anything without having one. Looking towards his room door, Will scrolled through his contacts and dialed one number of his grade school teacher…

"Hello?" She answered.

"Miss Florence?" Will said. "It's William Gray."

"William! This is such a treat. How are you?" The female wolf said cheerfully.

"I got my drivers license and a car and I was calling to set a date?" Will giggled.

"Oh you little smart mouth." Miss Florence huffed. "You know I still have the picture you drew and tried to hide from me?"

Will yelped. "Oh my gawd! Please don't tell me you showed your husband that one?"

"She did." Miss Florence's husband replied. "Now that your 16, I can legally come over your house and kick your tail in. Trying to seduce my wife...you little snit."

"Oh shut it Andrew." Miss Florence said. "William? It's still the most adorable thing any student ever gave me."

Will chuckled and blushed under his fur..."I really miss you...you made school so fun. At least I think you did. But? I've got a question that maybe you can answer? I was looking at my brother's teaching syllabus on Rome and it's like lacking a lot of things I thought you taught us when I was his age."

"Well….there have been some changes since the "Savage scare" (see the background on Zootopia) and how pred and prey cubs are taught. With the access to information outside of school, the courses don't have to be so extensive. Students can go elsewhere to get assignment information for book reports and quiz'ing."

Will sat on his bed. "But it was the same six years ago." He replied. "We had the internet and "Pawtube" but you still found the time to tell us things about Rome that a lot of us didn't know. I'm just afraid that my little brother's getting steered in the wrong directions."

"You know William? You haven't changed a bit since you were ten? You were my best student." Miss Florence said.

"That's despite my attempts to seduce you?" Will giggled.

"I'm serious William." Miss Florence replied. "You've always been a walking information sponge. Just look at yourself? You're different than Alex by far; you actually took what I taught you and went digging for more, like the day you brought so many books too class that your bag ripped? Alex isn't you but that doesn't mean he won't be less curious."

Will thought..."Then how do I keep him interested? Right now with Rome he thinks the video games and this "Pawflicks" series called "ROME" is the real deal. He's all into gladiators and legionaries."

"Well?…." Miss Florence replied. "Go to Dan Canine dot com (Dan Carlin dot com) and check out his "Hardcore History" section."

Will quickly scribbled the address..."Dan Canine...Hardcore History..."

"Professor Carlin is from Zootopia University and he makes these pod casts and videos that are just awesome. He puts in just enough visual and audio triggers to get young cubs interested in history." Miss Florence said. "Just to warn you though? He doesn't call it "Hardcore" for nothing. He doesn't pull punches with his descriptions so it's going to be a little graphic."

Will snorted…."As if the games these cubs play aren't graphic? I cringe every time my dad comes home with another "splat fest" game for Alex."

"You are without a doubt your mother's son." Miss Florence said. "And that's a compliment William. And speaking of Dan Canine? He just finished re-doing his whole Rome podcast into a video series. Best of all for you? It won't cost a ton of money. Mister Carlin does these for the love of history not the money."

Will replied. "Awesome! I'll check it out. Thanks Miss Florence. Thanks a lot." Will said as he wagged his tail wildly.

"Is your tail wagging in gratitude their William or for something else?" Miss Florence joked.

"What?!" He husband yelped. "Seducing my wife again!"

Will quickly clicked off the phone. "He sounds as big as Dad! "Giggles" I won't lie...she gave me so many "rockies" in class it wasn't funny." Will went to his lap top, typed in Dan Canine's address and brought up the "Hardcore History" podcast and video series listing…

"Hmmm….Lupis Gloria Romani, The Dark History of the Great Zootopian Middle Age, The Lupinin Roman Empire." Will clicked on the book cover like picture title and checked out the eight part video series. "All this for only ten Zoo-bucks? Looks good." Will started to purchase the series when Alex poked his head through the bed room door…

"Is it safe to come in?" Alex asked. "You're not looking at porn are you?"

Will huffed back. "No...I don't look at porn."

"What a liar." Alex snickered back. "What are you doing big brother?"

Will lowered his ears and softened his face..."You don't know how I feel when you call me "big brother"."

"Sometimes Will? I think you're a weirdo." The wolf cub replied as he sat on the bed.

"If you must know? I'm downloading a history series on Rome than you and I can sit and watch together." Will replied.

Alex interest was suddenly peaked as he got off the bed and walked up to Will's desk. "Is there a lot of cool battles?"

"I've watched a small preview and I think you're going to be interested in it." Will replied. "I'm gonna warn you though? This professor who puts these together? He spares nothing. It's raw history stuff you don't get in school. Probably "not fit" for the ears of an innocent and cute little wolf cub like you." Will smiled and gave Alex a nose lick.

Alex smacked Will off the shoulder. "Oh spare me?!" Alex huffed. "The snit is getting deep in here."

Will waved a finger..."You know Romulus founded Rome. You know he killed his own brother. Do you know how they came to be?"

Alex shrugged. "They just came "poof"...that what it sounds like in class."

"Their mother was raped by a werewolf." Will replied.

"Seriously?" Alex asked.

"That's what the story says. The description of the beast certainly fits the werewolf description." Will replied. "Then when they were born? Their mother threw them away to die."

Alex gasped..."Why?! It's not their fault their mother got raped!"

"Because she was promised as a bride to a prince and she had to remain a virgin for a year." Will replied. "According to the story? She was gorgeous, the most beautiful female wolf in all the middle age. She threw her cubs away out of shame."

"That's just absolutely wrong." Alex said as he sat back on the bed. "So they grew up and kicked tail didn't they?"

Will smiled. "All of a sudden..."Boring!" became not so boring huh?"

"No snit!" Alex yelped back. "Then the two brothers went on a rampage huh?"

Will shook his head. "Nope….first they went on a gang rape. Kidnapped a lot of females from a big tribe and had an orgy."

Alex cocked his head. "What is this professor? A pervert?"

"Told you he pulls no punches with history." Will replied. "Let me download this series, cook dinner and then we'll watch it together. What do you say?"

"SWEET!" Alex yelped. "I'll make the popcorn, nachos and the dips!"

Will rubbed Alex's head tuft. "I don't know what's exactly in the whole series? But I'm sure there's going to be some stuff you wouldn't want to talk about with Mom and Dad here so….watch what you say ok? Dad for sure will beat my tail raw if I was exposing you to any smut."

" "Operation Prune dick" underway! You got it Captain!" Alex said with a salute. "Are we gonna watch it in the living room?"

"Certainly not." Will replied. "Get out the serving trays and we'll watch it in my bed."

"Cool!" Alex yelp in reply.

**Early Evening**

Alex came into Will's bedroom dressed in his underoos and a pair of ankle socks, placed a serving tray over Will's legs then climbed into the bed from the other side and snuggled against his big brother…

"Go on? Turn the lights out Will?" Alex asked.

Will reached for the controller, then stopped." I've been thinking? Maybe this is going to be too brutal for your sensitive ears..."

Alex yelped..."Gimme that flucken controller dork! Cheese..."Attack of the Rabid Gerbils III was brutal and you let me watch that!" He took the controller, switched off the lights and pressed the play button for the big wall monitor.

"Ooooo….aggressive wolf!" Will snickered as he snapped his maw on the tip of Alex's ear and shook his head!"

"Will! Cut it out!" Alex yelped and whined as he pulled his ear away. "Quit it!"

Will wrapped an arm around Alex, pulled him close and kissed him on his head. "Smootch"…."I love you little brother."

"Ok, you love me now shut up?" Alex replied. "Television….watch….mouth shut." Alex snuggled against Will again..."And please don't "Dick Dick comment" through the whole thing? Gawd I hate "Dick Dicks'!….Pocket antelope with annoying voices. Now if there was a species who should raped often? There you go!"

"Glad you don't talk like this when Mom and Dad are home." Will snorted.

"Shhhhh….." Alex shooshed…."It's starting!"

(The opening of Hardcore History)

"_It's history….The events…..The figures….The drama….The deep questions… It's history….bold….brutal...without distillation...uncensored...unfiltered… hard core as hell…..this, is HARDCORE HISTORY with Professor Dan Canine."_

Will and Alex watched as a Siberian wolf walked onto a decorated stage dressed in a ball cap, an unpressed shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He looked more at home in a factory than a university.

"_Hello...I'm a Professor of History at Zootopia University, my name is Daniel Kevin Canine or just plain "Dan Canine". I want to welcome you to this series called Lupis Gloria Romani, The Dark History of the Great Zootopian Middle Age, The Lupinin Roman Empire."_

"_I'm sure all of us, certainly a great majority of us in Zootopia, lived through the "Savage scare" of five years ago. That short period of time for our city was quite a turmoil wasn't it? If you were say….a deer or a bunny or an antelope or a Gazelle...it was quite traumatic. If you were a bear, a cougar, a lioness, a wolf or a weasel...it might have felt about the same or perhaps ten times worse."_

"_Please bear with me because this part is very relevant to what we're going to talk about during this series."_

Alex snorted softly…."Blah, blah...get to the fighting and hack n slashing..."

"Alex? Shhhh…." Will shooshed. Dan Canine continued….

"_Let's quickly review what the "Savage scare" was all about for those who may have been a little young at that time..."_

"Duh..." Alex huffed. "I was 5 years old and finger painting in Kindergarten."

"Just be patient and watch Alex?" Will said.

"_The "Savage Scare" was the result of former Assistant Mayor Dawn Bellweather. She's a sheep, who tried to get the prey population of Zootopia to fear predators...like many of you and myself, by injecting several predators with juice from the __Midnicampum holicithias or "Night Howler" weed. Miss Bellweather had been picked on all her life by larger Mammals, of course the majority of them were predators, she had tried in her words to "Bear up and suck it in" but it was former mayor Leo Lionheart who finally made her snap. Since that time, more information has been coming out about the once respected Mayor Lionheart and our current Mayor, Cesar Leo, may open an investigation into Lionhearts' behavior soon. There's even calls today for Dawn Bellweather to get executive clemency and some kind of apology. But back to the point. Remember this?"_

The screen shows a protest scene from Zootopia where Predators and Prey are at each other's throats during a Gazelle appearance where she calls for peace. A lioness and a pig are screaming at each other…

"_GO BACK FROM WHERE YOU CAME YOU FILTHY PREDATOR!"_

"_I'M FROM THE SAVANNA!"_

"_YOU'RE FROM HELL YOU FILTHY BITCH!_

A riot breaks out with Predators punching and hitting prey mammals, pray mammals biting and hitting predators, Zootopia Police trying to break the riot up. Dan Canine comes back on as the riot continues to play silently in the background...

"_Remember that? How about all of you who were in school? Remember how your friends got pulled out of class? How if you were a predator, you were put into a separate classroom? Were any of you called names by your friends? By their parents?_

Alex snuggled closer to Will..."I remember they put some of us in another room. Ademi's mother said he couldn't play with me any more, that she didn't trust me"

Will gave his little brother a kiss..."Yeah….same here. My Junior High teacher, Mister Bullmoose, said it was for our own protection because some parents were showing up with bats. I remember Henry Wallet (Lynx) pointing out the window of the room when a brick came through the glass….holy fluck."

"_Not fun was it?"_ Dan Canine said as images of those days appeared on the screen behind him. _"Of course it came to an end right? Dawn Bellweather was thrown in jail, Leo Lionheart was thrown out of office, Gazelle had that big celebration / forgiveness party...gawd bless her, she's an angel….but did it really end? In some ways….maybe not? How many of you Predators ride the trains today and often see prey mammals going out of their way "not" to sit with you? What about these separation distinctions? Predator….prey? We still use those words to define different species…. Prey….. bunny….. predator…. Wolf….. prey…. sheep…..predator….lion. Despite the normality of every day life? The "Savage Scare" continues to affect our society. But it's always been that way between these two separated groups of mammals. But since the end of the "Savage Scare" There seems to have grown in our city, in our society, an overzealous rush to sweep the history of why those distinctions exist at all. For a society...the destruction and cloaking of historical truths can be far more dangerous than we think."_

"_Take for example...the games we let our children play? Like this one. It's called "The RISE of ROME."_

Alex perked up…."Oh sweet! He's gonna talk about RISE of ROME!"

"Might not be what you expect….shhhhh…." Will said as he pointed to the monitor…

A scene from the game played behind Dan Canine..._"Here's a battle scene. A legion of wolves against an army of elephants….except in reality it wasn't like this. For one thing the legions were not all wolves. Lupinian Rome was founded by wolves but by the time it was 200 years old? Rome was a diverse predator-scape. It was the largest and most powerful collective of predators...in the known world!" _

"_Here's another scene. A gladiator fight between a bunny and a panther. Just looks like sword play doesn't it? A simple stab….and….the Panther goes down? That's not accurate. More often than not? The bunny ended up dying and he'd be spread out all over the floor of the amphitheater...but not before being tortured, perhaps raped...so the crowd could get their fill of blood lust and cries from the tortured bunny."_

Alex cringed..."That's sick."

Will snuggled him..."Keep watching."

"_There's a lot of games our cubs play that don't tell the truth. We've even gone out of our way in the past five years since the "Savage Scare" to "cloak the truth" about the history of Predators and Prey because we don't want to "trigger" our young ones into an irrational fear of one another. We've even considered removing some monuments and re-arranging some exhibits at our museum of history to make them….less triggering. Among some of the history we seem to suddenly be afraid of...is what we call today the Middle Age of Zootopia."_

"_We all know that Zootopia has three separate ages…The "dumb age" for you younger folks where our ancestors walked on all fours and fucked each other like feral beasts..."_

"Woe!" Alex yelped. "Should I really be watching this?!"

"Do you wanna leave?" Will asked.

"Fluck nooooo?" Alex replied. This guy is awesome!

"_Then came the Middle Age where, for reasons we try to explain through science, religion or conspiracy...and if you can prove that humans exist? Then please show your evidence and not some cheaply thrown together computer generated hoax like "Area 52, the Secret human autopsy"?"_

Will huffed..."That was so flucken stupid. And Mammals bought it!"

Alex snickered back. "You had it on your lap top hypocrite."

"Will you STOP getting on my laptop!" Will snapped.

"Learn how to set the password dumb tail." Alex snorted back.

"_The Middle Age was dominated of course by the most powerful empire in the known world at that time, "Lupinian Roma" or "Rome of the Wolves" which came about by the rape of a beautiful she wolf by a werewolf...that's what the legends say...there are obviously no werewolves in Zootopia though you've probably seen the famous "Running werewolf through the woods" eight millimeter film...another cheaply done hoax"._

Will snickered…."Garry and Larry. Those clowns."

"Huh?" Alex asked.

"Garry and Larry from ZOE 200 FM radio? They did it as a promotional for their radio show years ago and someone threw it up on "Paw-Tube" and caused a viral sensation. You never saw the "Werewolf Chronicles"? that's…..a stupid movie. Makes your face melt like "Raiders of the Lost Bark."

Dan Canine continued..._"Our society benefited much from the ancient Lupinan Romans, we got our language from them, our letters, our numbers, some of our clothes, our architecture, some of our culture, our military. What wolf Marine you know does not take pride in saying that the Fleet Marines are descended from the Roman Legions?"_

Will nodded..."Uncle Chance thinks he's Cesar._"_

Alex smirked…."Uncle Chance can kick dad's butt."

Will snickered. "Mom would kick both their butts."

Dan Canine continued..."_Many a good thing came from Rome...and then there's the bad. This is the part we seem to be in a rush to wipe from our public memory be it in video games...or in the classroom. As a professor of history...I am not in agreement in fact I'm livid that we're trying to purposefully go out of our way to hide our history. To hide "the fact" that while the Middle Age of Zootopia was where mammals got the gifts of universal language, reason and rational thought, we were still beasts and more often than not...prey were still just prey and their lives were worth….nothing. Well….they were worth food, entertainment and labor but they were worth nothing. You can't just sweep that history under the rug."_

"_A word of warning before we really begin this series...this is going to be a rough history lesson. Cubs should not watch this without an adult because like the title says….it's going to be hardcore and graphic history not just about Rome but about the whole Predator / Prey relationship. Hiding our history, running from the bad memories, changing history to "reduce the triggers" won't solve the long and deep seeded fears prey mammals have and have had since the dawn of time. As a famous mammal once said..."Those who forget the past, are condemned to repeat it." Keep in mind that five years ago….we almost did just that. That being said…"_

"_Let's begin with a simple question...do you have a friend that's a deer? Maybe a sheep? Maybe a goat? Perhaps a co-worker who's a pig? How much does your friend mean to you?_

Will looked at Alex. "How much does Ademi mean to you Alex?"

Alex gestured with his paws stretched out. "Like….that much? He's my best friend! We've been like friends forever? Duh….get to the sword swinging already."

"_What if he wasn't your friend any more? What if he was….your slave? What if you could make him do whatever you wanted and if he refused? You could beat him, whip him, break his arms or his legs? Maybe just because you got tired of him?….you could just cook him up for dinner and no one would care less?"_

Alex twisted his face..."The slave thing might be fun. But I wouldn't beat him up."

Will gave Alex a lip lick..."But that goat meat might be tasty in a nice sauce?"

"Will!" Alex yelped. "Shut up! I'm watching the video you sicko!"

"Roasted Ademi on a skewer?" Will teased. "Oh come on kid? What Dad and Uncle do sometimes in the woods doesn't excite you?"

Alex yelped back. "You're talking about my friend Will! Sick flucker! And stop licking your teeth….weirdo. Shhhhh….video? Shut up Will?"

Will answered back. "Gee….this is boring...let's change the channel."

Alex snarled…."I'll pound you!"

"Good. I need to masturbate!" Will laughed back!

Alex crossed his arms and frowned..."You won't be serious."

"I'll stop bugging you ok?" Will replied.

"Good….shoosh or I'll bite your tail off." Alex snorted.

Dan Canine continued..._"If you were a predator in ancient Rome? Even if you fell into slavery and many predators did because if the Romans had a favorite past time? It was suing the hell out of each other. For every five prey slaves in the city of Rome at the height of Rome's power, there were at least two predators who were slaves simply because they didn't pay the light bill on time. You did catch that light bill quip didn't you? There was of course no electricity in Rome in the Middle Age. If you were a predator under slavery? Your lot in life was much better than a prey mammal._

"_If you were a deer or a moose or an elk or a goat? You were probably hitched to heavy carts, often by yourself, and worked from dawn to dusk until you broke a leg or you died. The healthy and dare I say "Meatier prey mammals" were often worked for a little bit then dragged off to be killed for the meat markets."_

"_If you were a young deer fawn or a goat boy or a pigglet? Chances are you didn't last long. They had these places in Rome called the "__captionem ostium commutationem or the "Hanging meat markets" Young mammals would be brought upon a stage which had these platforms that extended out from the stage lip. Passing predators would stop to bid on these poor babies and once one was chosen? They would be pushed onto this platform, a noose thrown over their head and the platform would slowly fall away from under their hooves or feet. They would panic, they would cry and scream, they would snit themselves, piss all over themselves and then they would slowly swing, scream, struggle and strangle to death for the joy of the crowd watching them die."_

Will looked down at Alex and saw him chewing on his paw fingers as Carlin continued…

_There were these big production farms around Rome and across the reach of the empire which specialized in nothing but producing meat. Mostly the slaves were bunnies because you know bunnies produce fast and they produce babies by the bushel load. Day after day these young female bunnies would be impregnated, they would give birth to big litters of kittens and while they were being impregnated again...let's be honest and just call it "rape" because that's what was being done to them. "While they were being raped over and over and over again...they had to watch...as their whole recently born brood of children...had their necks snapped, in front of their eyes. Many of these female bunnies waited for the opportunity to end their lives by throwing themselves onto the pikes or swords of guards or running to the Tyber river and drowning themselves….no one gave a fluck about them. Bloated corpses in the Tyber? Just trash."_

Dan Canine looked right at Alex from the screen..."_If you have a friend that's a prey mammal today? To be caught in that kind of a relationship in ancient Rome would be death for you. Your friend would probably end up over a fire as someone's main dinner course."_

Alex snarled..."Anyone tried to touch Ademi? I would rip their throats out with my teeth."

Will rubbed Alex's head tuft. "I know you'd fight for him. Is this making you upset?

Alex snarled. "No….it's pissing me off."

Will pointed. "Want it off?"

Alex replied. "No...I wanna see all of it."

Dan Carlin continued…._"When the legions marched into a village full of prey? If the village had foxes? This was no video game. The video game makers don't dare put the truth in their games. If a family of foxes were found in a village? Chances are no matter what their age was...they were beaten, gang raped, skinned alive, had their teeth pulled out by pliers to make necklaces, their tails cut off to adorn the legionary battle standards and their genitals and intestines cooked in soups and potions to the wolf gods."_

Alex turned to Will..."Why?! Weren't foxes predators too?! Why were they hunted and killed like that?!

"If they taught more in school than told you guys to find the information yourselves? You'd know why." Will replied.

"_If the legion came across a prey village say of deer, goats, antelope or sheep?They would kill the old, the infirm, the crippled and all the fighting age males who might have resisted. The rest they raped, cooked or killed as whimsy, hunger or necessity required. The young males and females who could be of use as slaves were pulled along tied and chained in long columns. If you fell out? You died. If you looked plump? You might get pulled from the line, shorn of your fur or your wool, covered in butter and impaled on a spit from your tail hole to your mouth where you would live just long enough to scream and suffer as you were broiled alive over an open fire..."_

Alex almost kicked himself off the bed…."FLUCK!"

"Told you this was going to be brutal Alex." Will said.

"They? They speared them through the tail hole and out the mouth so they were alive while being cooked?" Alex yelped. "Ugh...I can't even imagine that!"

"If you could, I'd worry about your sanity." Will replied. "Suddenly Rome doesn't seem so awesome and cool does it?"

Alex looked at will..."Our ancestors did this?"

"Like Professor Canine says...this is hardcore history uncut." Will said as he gestured for Alex to slide onto his lap if he wanted to too, which Alex did. "You alright?" Will asked as he gently licked his little brother's cheek.

"Yeah..." Alex replied. "I'm just...snit...I didn't know Rome was like this? I mean...I felt proud….I'm still proud to be a wolf, I wouldn't want to be anything else. I mean….I mean our kind had the whole world in it's big paws!"

"Actually?" Will replied. "We had about half of it. And maybe Romulus was just a foretaste of what was coming? I mean Romulus built Rome on murder and gang rape? You wanted to hear about why foxes were almost hunted by Rome to extinction?

Dan Canine continued..._"Some of you may have questions about the foxes. Foxes were predators too, why did Rome wish every fox dead? The answer can be found in how Romulus ended up killing his brother Remus. And like most of Roman history...it was a killing over who would be..."The Big Dog"….I'm sorry, I know many of my brother and sister wolves think "dog" is an insult word._

_As the Roman settlement by the Tyber river began to grow larger and faster, both Romulus and Remus declared there should be a king-ship to govern over the population. Naturally the brothers each claimed they should be the first king…_

_Romulus declared that because he was the strongest, the most aggressive and the most able to command armies and defend the settlement; naturally he should be king._

_Remus declared that kingship resided much in being good with mind and words as with physical prowess. Thus he should be king._

_The brothers decided to settle the issue with a simple cub's game. They agreed that a bag of river rocks from the Tyber should be gathered up and each would draw a stone from it. The one who drew a red river stone would be king of Rome. And so it was that a bag of rocks was gathered and the brothers retired to a distant hill with a neutral witness, a fox named Genifax, to oversee that the game was played fairly._

_Now wolf lore says that this mound or mount is currently the highest point in Tundra Town. This of course can not be proven. But the brothers ascended the mound with their witness and together reached their paws into the bag…._

_Both of them drew out red colored river stones…._

_At first the brothers chuckled at the good fortune in jest. They dropped the rocks back into the bag, the bag was shaken and once again they dipped their paws into the bag..._

_Both of them drew out red colored river stones…._

_This was strange? The brothers ordered the bag dumped out. They and Genifax examined each stone, found nothing unusual, replaced the stones in the bag, shook the bag up, reached their paws once more into the bag…. _

_And both of them drew out red colored river stones…._

_Romulus, being the quick tempered hot head he was, suddenly accused his brother of praying to the fox god to help him steal the throne._

_Remus like wise accused his brother of conspiring with the weasel god to steal the throne._

_Romulus slapped Remus in the snoot._

_Remus punched Romulus in the maw._

_Then an all out brawl ensued between the brothers and poor Genifax was knocked out trying to stop the fighting._

_At some point...Romulus drew a dagger and stabbed his brother in the chest, killing him instantly._

_Needing to hide his terrible deed...Romulus quickly slit the throat of poor Genifax and cut off his beautiful fox tail. Coming into the settlement covered in blood and holding up the severed tail in his paw; Romulus declared that his brother had been possessed by a demon placed inside him by the treachery of Genifax and Romulus was forced to slay his only brother. In retribution, the twenty fox families who lived in the settlement were brutally murdered and their tails tied to the first standards of the founding Legionaries (The Legions). For the rest of the days of empire, foxes would be hunted down and butchered for their tails because of this deception. Sadly in our time there remains a deep enmity between foxes and wolves over what was a lie to cover up a criminal act of sibling-cyde. Julius Cesar would call an end to the persecutions of foxes only to be murdered in the Roman Senate. It would later take his son, a half wolf / half fox hybrid to finally bring to an end the killing of foxes. By that time ancient Zootopia's fox population had almost been driven extinct._

Will could hear Alex sob a little…."Romulus was a flucken tail hole."

"Hey?" Will asked as he rubbed Alex's furry belly..."This doesn't mean we can't be proud of being wolves ok? We're far different from our ancestors, Your love for Ademi as your friend proves that Alex. And hey? I bet we smell cleaner than they did? Compared to Zootopia? Rome was a serious snit house."

"The legions still kicked ass though." Alex snarled..."They were bad asses. I mean you don't take over 50 percent of the world with whimps right?"

"I'm not saying they weren't tough." Will replied. "They were ruthless. And yet? Did you know Rome almost got invaded once? And one predator stopped a whole army?"

Will pointed to the monitor as Dan Canine spoke again….

"_Rome fought five major wars, the worst and the one most threatening to the Roman state was between years 237 to 245 with the Tusker Confederation and the way that war ended was to say the least….comical. The hero of this conflict who was crowned "Lupis Roma Deus Savitorium Affectionado" (god savior of Wolfen Rome we love you) was not a wolf….he was little bobcat._

_The Tuskers, a Confederation of War Elephants and Rhinos, swept down from the far northern plains in year 237 and after destroying four legions and ravaging many Romanized settlements; threatened the city state itself. Destroying a haste-fully cobbled together "Grand Legion" north of the natural barrier known then as the Verdia rift gorge (Where the Tundra Town south wall sits today) the Tusker's leader Tantorius Getorex demanded Rome's unconditional surrender or he would trample it to dust, erase its memory from history and sell every Wolf maiden into dog cages and perpetual whoredom. To give emphasis to his warning, he sent back barely alive the head Counsel of the Grand Legion that had been destroyed… minus his tail, his claws, his teeth and his pride was …."well overly abused"._

_Rome was in a panic. Thus entered….Rufus Lynx. Simple farmer, raiser of wines and grains….who was not and never had been a soldier. But two things Rufus Lynx did seem to possess? Male organs the side of steel beach balls and a quick whit._

_Rome had only one way to span the natural defile of the Verdia Rift Gorge, the bridge of Mersali (Today it is where the central highway gate on the southern wall of Tundra Town stands or so the story goes.). It was here that Rufus Lynx arrived to see the beaten and abused masses of wolves from the Grand Legion streaming home. He went from Wolf to Wolf, Predator to Predator beckoning them to stand. Out of hundreds, he was lucky to find seven wolves who rallied to his angry snarling and hissing._

_Stripping another Wolf of his armor, sword, arrow quiver and javelin...Rufus devised a plan and sent the seven wolves to his home to gather oil, pitch and his fur grooming kit. When they returned, Rufus told them of his plan which they thought was suicidal. "We stand here or we run home to coward. Better to die here on our feet than home under our beds." He told them._

_Dawning the legionnaire armor and preparing himself, the young Lynx waited on the Rome side of the bridge for the forces of Tantorius Getorex to arrive. Coming up to the end of the bridge, the war elephants and Rhinos noticed a lone Roman soldier at the other end screaming and hissing at them in a rage and daring them to come across and battle with him._

_Upon closer inspection of this obviously suicidal soldier. The elephants and Rhinos noticed that patches of fur were missing from his face and body and where his skin lay bare, splotches of red shown. Worse yet….foam was pouring from the small cat's mouth. To them….Rufus was sick with mange, rabies or a terrible disease that would surely kill him soon enough._

"_Why do you wait!" Rufus screamed and hissed. "Are you all cowards! Come and fight me! Come and I will kill all of you!" Then...to show he was not only fool hearty but deadly serious...Rufus snatched up the bow he'd taken off a soldier, affixed an arrow and with almost deadly precision….sent a bolt flying true into the eye socket of Tantorius Getorex's second in command, killing him instantly_!

_While the wild feline taunted and berated the confederated army, his seven wolf compatriots were climbing over the underside of the bridge coating it with oil and pitch and when they had cleared themselves...they put the underside of the bridge to the torch!_

_At one point while the underside burned...Rufus went into a screaming charge across the span, waving his sword, holding up his ridiculously over-sized shield, and demanded the Elephants and Rhinos fight him. He then was said to have looked right at Tantorius Getorex and snarled…._

"_**I don't know what beast birthed you? But she must have been the most reviled and ugly whore to have ever walked on land. And as for the dirty Socialator (Roman word for pimp) who raped her? He must have been so hideous as to make the god's wretch!"**_

_Blind with fury, Tantorius Getorex charged onto the bridge with two platoons of his army determined to put the maniac little cat's head on a pike and have it lead him into Rome. Much lighter and certainly quicker...Rufus ran over the now flaming bridge span and made it onto the Roman side of the Verdia Rift. The bridge, bearing too much weight for its' burned up span….shattered into splinters and sent Tantorius Getorex and most of his senior captains to their deaths on the rocks below…_

_The remaining elephants and Rhinos. Deprived of their leadership, the bridge and having no engineers among them...retreated._

_Rufus's seven wolf compatriots hoisted him high over their heads in great joy, throwing him in the air, singing songs and crying the news forward until all of Rome was wild with joyous cheer! Since soldiers could not enter the city itself because of the law...Senators took the young Lynx and carried him in a great triumph to the Senatorial hall where a special seat was brought out. A crown of laurels was placed on Rufus's head, a robe of purple was wrapped around him, a baton of victory placed in one of his paws and all of the Senate bowed low to the floor to proclaim him the citizen's gawd. The President of the Senate then told Rufus Lynx that nothing would be denied his asking. All of Rome waited to hear his words…_

_Rufus Lynx could have had anything he desired and yet his answer endeared him in mammalian legend for all time to come…_

"_**I desire no such ostentation and deserve no such magnanimity. I did what desperation and duty called me to do and having done such? I only wish to go home and go to bed."**_

_Rufus took off the robe, the laurel ring, kept the baton of victory and quietly walked out of the Senate house. When his words spread through the throngs awaiting to adore him, they reacted as he wished with simple tokens of affection and quiet appreciation. Rufus Lynx did as he said he would, he went home to his small farm, stacked his armor in a corner of the hut, climbed into his bed and went to sleep. Years later it was how the great hero of Rome was found when he died and in accord to his wishes there were no grand memorials, no great buildings and no spectacular tomb to remember him by._

_Perhaps there is a basis of fact to the story? When engineers began to construct the Southern Wall of Tundra town over the Verdia Rift...several skeletons of large Elephants and Rhinos were discovered at the bottom of the gorge. But fable or not, Rufus Lynx remained a powerful image of aspiration for admired Roman and Mammalian virtues. In the corruption poisoned later years of the Lupinian Roman Empire...Rufus Lynx was an image the citizens of Rome longed for against the largess and selfish supreme powers enjoyed by the Caesars. Rufus Lynx was an example of pure selflessness, of forsaking self and reward out of duty, honor and concern for country. He is still spoken of today with affection to cubs and among older mammals alike as an example of behavior and a watch word against power seekers and politicians alike. In a sense...a tomb would have been a little too grand a way to remember him. His very name does that quite enough._

Alex yelped..."Now THAT is a flucken BAD ASS! But...why didn't he ask for anything Will? Sheesh, I would have at least asked for a PS2 and a few games or a new smart phone. He could have been drowning in pussy!"

Will chuckled and replied. "Some heroes are exactly as they're portrayed. You should be like that Alex. That would make you a great wolf."

Alex replied. "Yeah….or some one's bitch."

"Yawwwwnnnnn." Alex wide mouthed a yawn and turned himself a little so he could snuggle over Will's chest.

"Hey? You're not going to bed are you? He's just getting started and it's only nine?" Will asked.

"If I fall asleep, I'll just re-watch what I miss." Alex said sleepishly. "I know there was some flucked up things about Rome Will? But I'd still like to know what it was like to live back then. You know? Go marching with the legions?"

"You would still do that even after what you've heard so far?" Will asked.

"Well yeah." Alex replied. "After all? There was some good Rome did right? I mean not all of it was bad?"

Will pinched Alex's nose and shook his snoot. "Then stay awake you little snit head and you might learn more about it?"

Alex yawned again…."I'll try? But I'm making no promises."

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Julius Caesar

LUPIS GLORIA ROMANI

By Dan 1966 and Ademi

(cub/cub, adult/cub, rape, gay sex, vore, gore, torture, slavery)

Rated Quad X (And you think Caligula was bad?)

Based off of Harmarist and Kittaness Sheath and Knife Comics and Disney's Zootopia (c) 2016

**Chapter 2**

**Year 373 of the Roman Calendar**

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Southern bank of the Roana River**

"grrrrrrr"….."ruff"…"ruff"…..."grrrrrr"…."Plunk!"

The big tri-colored gray wolf sat alone on a rock at the water's edge. He was deeply contemplating the expanse of the river that lapped gently against his toes with an occasional "growl" or "light woof" escaping his lips.

He left Rome seven months back to the shock of the Senate, his words coming back to give him a happy chuckle as he thought of what the Senate President said on the steps as Cesar mounted his horse…

"You can't leave us! We're in the midst of a slave revolt! Where could you possibly go at this terrible time?" The Senator asked.

"Why? To the meat market. You have capable generals to handle a few miserable "antler growers" don't you? Obviously you're not paying you slut Pompei enough are you?"

Oh that was rich! The sight of so many nobles watching in stunned confusion as the fourth to the twelfth heavy legions marched away towards the North. Fifty thousand legionaries, servants, slaves and a supply train that followed them for miles moved North towards the Roana River and now….they were stalled in camps waiting for Cesar to come up with an idea.

"Plunk" Another stone flew into the river as the great wolf general pondered his options. Beyond the expanse of the fast flowing and unpredictable currents of the Roana lay the Tusker Confederation where swarms of mammals had been fleeing the paws of Rome for refuge. So many prey mammals had evacuated the Roman proper in the last ten years as to begin to threaten every day subsistence itself. Even with all the slave farms producing as much meat as their whores could pump out every week, it wasn't enough to feed every predator in the ever growing empire.

Long had the Tuskers been the devil of Rome since the day "Rufus the beloved" faced them at the Mersali Bridge. The memory reminded Cesar that the annual offering day was coming up. Rufus Lynx was still dear in the heart of every wolf even though he was a cat. Here was Roman virtue at its' purest form and Cesar made sure it would be passed forwards to inspire his legionaries to great feats of courage.

Yet how do you get great feats of courage when you're stuck in camps with no where to go? The very sight of the Roana made Cesar broil...so much so that now he sat panting and dripping saliva from his tongue. He slipped off the rock, paced nervously back and forth whipping his tail around then "barked" at the river...as if that would somehow change anything. He went back to the rock and pondered again.

Five previous counsels of Rome had tried to force cross the expanse and five times they met disaster. If you couldn't get a legion across intact, you were screwed and the only time you could cross safely? was in daylight and that flashed a beacon to the entire confederation. Counsels landed with piece meal parts of legions and the Confederates tore them apart. Every pray mammal from bunnies to bison were trained by the Tuskers to be deadly with archery and they turned the far river bank into a slaughter house.

The last counsel of Rome came back shaved, de-clawed, de-toothed, de-tailed ,raped like a brothel whore and carried like a trophy on a game hanging shoulder staff. Good thing he was killed and burned before the news reached the city. That fool lost Rome three good legions.

Cesar rubbed his head...his ever balding head. The one embarrassment he'd been fighting to keep hidden since he was a mid-ling wolf, his ever growing bald spot where there should be gloriously flying fur. He always chalked it up to two things that plagued him all his life...attack of the nerves and Epilepsy.

The seizures were sometimes light, just momentary losses of though and temporary paralysis of the face but sometimes they were horrible spasms of muscles and uncontrolled agony. It was then that he smiled for his little blessing in life, His servant Questriatus.

The small otter was turned over to Cesar as a slave in Rome because his parents couldn't pay the rent on their small home in the city and the rent collector just happened to be one of the General's many minor patrons in his service. "Let me take the cub and you can call him your payment." Cesar told the rent collector, promising him payments to keep the family in their home. In reality? Cesar hated the renting system in the city with a blood passion and the courts even worse. The Roman court system was like a water damn with a hundred finger holes in it. Corruption was leaking through the bull works faster than you could work to plug up the holes from which the dirty money flowed. Yet the small otter uttered not a single complaint about his station in life. And at this time, the great General viewed the obedient water dweller as more a friend and someone he could confide in with confidence that their talks would remain their own personal knowledge..

Another thing Questriatus did without complaint was aiding Cesar when the big seizures hit. The proud wolf hid a secret from all but the loving young otter… he was forced to wear cloth diapers like a babe because he would often loose himself when the big attacks hit. Questriatus could sense them coming on long before they struck with their brutal intensity and he would quickly summon two "Pretoria" (Legionares who personally guard Cesar) to quickly spirit the General to a quiet place and remove his clothing and armor before the full onset of the attacks caused his body to spasm out of control. Quickly….the otter would force a dowel between Cesar's upper and lower jaws to keep him from biting his tongue off and would talk slowly and soothingly as the big wolf suffered and lost control of his bowels.

Cesar would always cry after these episodes from shame and as he recovered his lucidness, there was his beloved little servant with tears for him, gently kissing and licking him on the face while soothing him with gentle words. Then the little otter would suffer to change Cesar's diaper and help him compose himself. Now Cesar closed his eyes as he sat by the river and wished he had a thousand little Questriatus' to fill his house hold.

And just by chance, the little otter came walking up to Cesar's side and for the moment, both of them stared long at the moving river until Questriatus reached up to grab hold of Cesar's battle Sagum, the skirt of thick leather straps or "flags" which draped down over and around his waist and upper thighs…

Questriatus pointed to the river and asked…."Father? Why do you not simply bridge the river?"

As a wolf, as a commander, Cesar was unique from previous Roman generals. Self-reliance and arrogance were often the hallmarks of Roman counsels; had the otter been with any other Counsel? More likely he would have been slapped harshly or kicked away for even opening his mouth. Cesar found such conduct stupid and foolish, to him….from a slave to a pediatrician, every Mammal was his superior that he might learn from them. Cesar was not totally ruthless, he had spared industrious prey mammals like bunnies because they showed adeptness at mathematics and estimating, he had a whole tent set up in one of the camps for bunnies to toil away at the figures of running an army in the field and he lavished them for their efficiency. Often he stepped in to prevent legionaries from being killed for disobedience, not because they might become good soldiers but because they possessed some trait that helped Cesar get an edge. In combat, everything that could give a commander an edge….had to be exploited.

So now with little Questriatus, Cesar reached out and gently petted him..."If you could prove to me that I could bridge this river? I will give you your freedom. How's that?"

The otter perked up, nodded his head rapidly with glee on his face and ran off on all fours down the forest trail until he came to a large clearing. In the space of a day's labor, 50,000 predators, servants and slaves had transformed a four football field sized plot of forested land into four separate wooden fortifications housing two legions a piece. Reaching the gate of one of the square compounds, Questriatus got on his hind legs and walked up to the two legionaries standing watch with their javelins (Their Pilums) and their big rectangular war shields…

"The Counsel is still down on the river bank?" One of the wolves asked.

"Yes." Questriatus replied. "I need to see the horse caretaker Cossus Herenus."

The wolves let Questriatus into the fortified camp where predators were busy doing all manors of work, or training or amusement. The camp was a mixture of different smells and sounds, including a group of Legionaries, a mix of predators, who were having a little enjoyment tormenting a naked pig among themselves. Tossing him back and forth, tripping him into the muddy ground, punching him..."

Questriatus Walked up to the group as one of them, a big tiger, was pushing his foot down on the head of the poor squeeling pig. "What's this?" The otter asked with a tone that for the moment sounded sympathetic.

"Tonight's fair." The Tiger said with a snarl. "He's a plump one isn't he?"

The pig looked at Questriatus as if hoping for some clemency but he wouldn't find it..."Yes….he does look nice. You should stuff him a little more before you throw him on a grease pole so he'll be extra tender when he's done."

The Tiger pulled the pig off the ground..."What a splendid idea Questriatus?" The Tiger snarled. "Would you like to select a piece for your plate?"

The otter shook his head in reply. "Now you know I am merely beholden to fish and other sea life. But please? Do enjoy him. Oh? And please show him some mercy if you would?" Questriatus said waving a paw and just as quick...A wolf stretched out his arm with a dagger in his paw and sliced the pig's throat open!"

The prey mammal spasm'd, coughed and chocked on the froth of his blood as it gushed from his opened neck and arteries. He stood for a moment with a look of horror on his face, unable to scream, before falling forwards and splashing onto the wet ground.

Questriatus leaned over the still quivering body..."Now you can't say we Romans are not generous...can you my friend?" The otter said. He then turned away towards the stable pen where the horses were being kept…

Cossus Herenus (A black and brown Alaskan Wolf) was working on a saddle when Questriatus entered the pen..."Cossus? I need some things from you."

"And they are?" Cossus replied.

I need a rope of five Pertica (39 feet in length) and something heavy enough to sink but not too heavy that I can't swim with it." Questriatus replied.

Cossus walked around his pen and gathered several loops of long ropes and a forged iron ring. "Here...see if you can carry this ring?"

Questriatus nodded with approval and soon took the weight and the ropes in a leather bag he could pull around by himself….except he wasn't going to pull it by himself…

"Stay here." Cossus said as he gestured with a paw and walked out of the pen. He soon came back with a bunny behind him wearing an iron collar around his neck..."This slave will carry your bag for you."

Questriatus smiled at Cossus..."Thank you for being so kind. I need all my strength for what I'm going to do for Cesar."

"And what exactly are you going to do that mighty Cesar would need you?" Cossus asked.

"I'm going to show him how to bridge a river." Questriatus replied. He then gestured to the bunny..."Pick up the bag and follow me?" and began walking back to the river.

"You need to keep up slow poke." Questriatus said to the young rabbit who struggled to keep the bag over his body. "How long have you been a slave?"

The Bunny didn't answer as the two mammals walked through the woods… "I asked you a question? How long have you been a slave? Rabbit? I won't ask a third time."

"Since…..since I was a kitten Sir." The Bunny replied.

"Obviously you are a piss poor slave if you can't manage a burden that's light for me to carry." Questriatus said as he looked back.

"We bunnies are not crafted for such ungainly burdens Sir." The Bunny replied as he struggled with the bag as it flopped around on his paws. Suddenly... Questriatus ran up with his muscular body and just crashed into the poor rabbit! Throwing him off his feet as the bag fell to the ground!

"A pathetic excuse!" Questriatus snapped as he snatched the bag. "This is a trifle for a Roman! You should be grateful you're even allowed to live you cotton tail'd rat! You know what would happen if I came up to Cesar with this bag over my head and you walking behind me? Maybe Cesar feels merciful and just snaps your neck? Maybe he drowns you? Maybe he orders you crucified? Maybe he orders you impaled for cooking?"

The poor Bunny groveled at Questriatus' feet..."No! Please! I don't want to die! Please! I'll carry the bag! I'll do my best! Please don't report me to Great Cesar!"

Questriatus kicked the Bunny in the face..."What a pathetic display! At least have some dignity for yourself? Ewwww….you smell like piss and snit too. Stay away from me you filth! Now pick up that bag and carry it correctly or you will die and I swear by Jupitor my friend...you will die slow enough to bring pleasure to the Roman gods with your cries!"

The Bunny lifted the bag over his head. "Yes Sir! Yes I will carry this bag because it means my life. Forgive my wretched behavior." He said nervously.

"I'll consider it." Questriatus snorted. "So tell me Bunny? Are you from a production farm? Was your mother one of those filthy spread legged and chained whores who got flucked three times a week? I bet her pussy was a gaping hole from all the big Wool hares' who took turns on her huh? And they let you live? How many siblings were you born with? Sheesh they always save the ugly ones."

Questriatus heard sniveling and turned around..."Are you crying slave? Did I hit a nerve? Did you even know your mother?" The otter strutted up and smacked the Bunny in the face! "You better wipe that sad face off your puss rabbit. I don't care about you, no one cares about you or your flucken used up mother! You keep crying slave and you will die!….horribly! Do you understand?"

The Bunny nodded as he shivered.

"You better not pee from being scared rabbit? I so much as catch a dribble out of you and I'll cut your penis off and shove it down your throat." Questriatus snatched a paw full of Bunny fur and threw the slave ahead of him..."MOVE YOU STUPID RABBIT!"

It wasn't long before Questriatus exited the woods and found Cesar still brooding on his rock seat….

"I'm back father." Questriatus said as he dis-robed out of his Roman Tunic and gestured for the bag. When the Bunny gave the otter the long rope, he quickly fell to his knees, laid his arms out before himself and pressed his face to the dirt. Cesar noted the trembling…

"Did you scare him?" Cesar asked Questriatus.

"Yes." The otter replied. "But he was no trouble. He worked very hard to follow my commands and was very obedient. I think he's very much worth keeping around. He tries very hard to please and is very polite even for his station in life."

The Bunny was suddenly surprised by Questriatus' glowing report and further surprised when Cesar commanded him to sit up…

For his part...Questriatus turned to the river, took a deep breath and waded in up to his neck. "Father?" He said to Cesar. "I think two hours should be enough to examine the river? You should probably prepare a counsel of war when I return."

Cesar waved a paw and watched Questriatus vanish. He then regarded the Bunny slave…

"Slave? Sit up." Cesar commanded which the Bunny quickly did so. "Come over here and file my paw nails on my feet." He said as he produced a file and showed it to the bunny. Then Cesar curled his lips in disgust..."Ewww...bunny? Bath yourself. Your stink offends my nostrils."

"I can not bath myself illustrious Sire." The bunny replied cowarding..."If I do? My master will beat me severely."

Cesar snarled. "What does your master do? Use you as a damn latrine? Bath now! Forget your master, he no longer owns you. You are my servant Questriatus' slave now. Now bath you filthy bunny!"

The bunny grasped one of Cesar's feet to kiss it but Cesar pushed him away. "No! Bath first you filthy thing! What is your name?"

"Stefinus, glorious Sire." Stefinus replied as he slowly removed his tunic and backed himself into the river, hiding himself shamefully until he was sitting in the water…

"Rest easy." Cesar said. "Questriatus won't be one to have you roasted on a whim. You'd make quite a pathetic side dish any way."

"Sire?" Stefinus said as he held his ears. "Thank you for being merciful."

Cesar waved a paw in return without saying a word or regarding Stefinus further as he finished bathing and sat naked in the grass to dry.

**2 Hours later…**

One of the Legates (Lei-gat-tays) who commanded one of the eight legions came walking up to the General as he continued to gaze at the river. Snarlitus Quentus was a brown Siberian wolf with a red hair tuft whom Cesar nicknamed "Clip-ee-oh" because during one battle some time back, poor Quentus had been tackled and half his tail severed by a pair of bulls…

"Are you intending to be here long into the night?" Clip-ee-oh asked as he stooped down, using a pilum for support.

"I am waiting for Questriatus to return. "Cesar said. He noted Clip-ee-oh's regard for the naked rabbit sleeping in the grass with his tongue rolling over his chops…

"Don't even think about it Clip-ee-oh?" Cesar warned. "He belongs to Questriatus."

Clip-ee-oh pointed to the river. "Let me guess? You allowed him to go swimming in the river? He's gone. Probably laughing at you from the other side."

"He wouldn't do that." Cesar replied. "He is a predator and he knows I love him very much. He won't leave me."

"Care to wager?" Clip-ee-oh snickered.

"I wouldn't." Cesar said with a smirk as he pointed. Sure enough… Questriatus returned. Cesar immediately kicked at the sleeping bunny..." Attend to your master slave!"

Stefinus quickly and obediently wrapped Questriatus in his tunic then stood with his paws hiding his nakedness and his head lowered. "I am very happy to see you Master."

Questriatus looked up at Cesar. "Master?"

"Well he is yours?" Cesar said nodding. "You are a free Roman are you not? Judging by your face, you have good news to tell me?"

"Yes Master!" Questriatus replied with a bow. "The river is only three Pertica (24 feet) deep! The bottom is soft sand with some rocks. It should be very easy to bridge."

Cesar stood with a look of joy on his face. "Excellent! Wonderful work Questriatus! And no more "Master" my little beloved. From now on I am Julius to you."

Questriatus began to sob..."I am not worthy of that honor great wolf..."

Cesar bent down and lovingly kiss licked the otter's head. "You are worth a hundred of yourselves to me Questriatus. Go back to the camp and have the quartermasters provide you with a furnished tent of your desire."

As Questriatus left with Stefinus behind him...Cesar turned to Clip-ee-oh and snarled..."I will meet with my chief engineer first. After that meeting? We shall call a counsel of war. Inform the other Legates and ensure the word is dispersed down to the Centurions and Tribunes."

Clip-ee-oh snapped to attention and struck his armored chest plate with his paw. "Yes my Lord. It shall be done as you command."

Stefinus followed quietly behind Questriatus through the forest and back towards the encampments when the otter turned his head back..."What is your name?" He asked.

"Stefinus, Master." The bunny replied.

"I hope I did not abuse you too harshly a while ago." Questriatus asked. "I just wanted to see how you would react to being so harshly insulted. Did I harm you at all?"

"It is not my place to speak of how my master treats me." Stefinus replied. "I am a worthless vermin to be killed at your whim."

"Enough of that." Questriatus said waving his paw. To be sure? You will never have to suffer being covered in wolf piss any more. They just love marking and counter-marking everything….a disgusting habit that even Great Cesar partakes in."

"Has he ever pissed on you Master?" Stefinus asked.

"I am a Roman, he doesn't dare even at his high station." Questriatus said as he and Stefinus crossed the bridge over the defensive trench dug around the encampment and passed through the gate. "I have to deliver this letter to the Legionary quartermaster for our tent to be put up."

"Your tent Master." Stefinus said.

"What?" Questriatus replied. "Our tent Stefinus. Did you think I would leave you tied to a slave stake out in the weather?" Questriatus said as he turned around. "Just so I am clear on this? I am a water predator, I have no desire for land prey and I certainly want to keep a slave around for a long time. You're my first one and I have no intention of suffering through three or four new ones...unless you want to end up like that?"

Questriatus pointed to the terrible sight of two bunnies writhing in agony on a rotating split over a fire with a single spit forced through their tail holes and out their mouths. Another clean shaven bunny was begging for his life before a wolf snatched him up by his head and simply broke his neck by snapping him like a whip through the air.

Stefinus shuddered as he brought his paws up to his mouth and shook his head "no" to Questriatus.

The otter crossed his arms..."How are you at mathematics?"

"I was taught all the required numerations and functions Master." Stefinus replied. "Obviously? It is a skill I haven't had much use in."

"Then we will do a quick refreshing lesson just to make sure you haven't lost it. You and I have much too do before the night is over." Questriatus said as he patted Stefinus on his shoulder. "What luck that Great Cesar took me from a father who is an architect."

**Year 373 of the Roman Calendar**

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**early evening**

**Encampment of the ninth and tenth legions**

The duty of a Tribunus Laticlavius (a Broad Band Military Tribune) was as to an executive officer in a modern day military unit. He was an administrator assigned to a legion by Senatorial designation as a sub-commander to the legion commander, the Legate. He saw to the welfare of the legionaries, over looked morale and supply and had the displeasure of dispensing discipline...such was the case with Williamus who was walking away from a legionnaire who had been whipped in the rump till he passed out from the pain for stealing food from the prey stables…

He wasn't going to eat the fawn...he was going to rape it. Still...stealing is stealing.

Williamus Graylus had been in the legions as an officer since he was 14 by the good graces of his father, Haroldius Augustinian Graylus. The elder Graylus was a financier and banker in Rome and a patron of Cesar who knew how to pick a good winner that would bring him more money and more prestige. Military life wasn't exactly what Williamus had in mind for himself on his day of adult hood when he turned 15 but here he was a Tribune none the less. He wanted to believe his merits were what got him promoted so fast, he earnestly wanted to believe that his short years of honest hard work and driving ambition set him apart from his father's obvious back door dealings but he wasn't fooled at all by his rapid rise.

He'd been in some nasty battles from when he was 14 to now that he was 19. Real close affairs in which he got the nice scar on his right calf from being gored by a pissed off bovine who got lucky to smash through the hasti (Hah-Stay=Rookie) line in his cohort and gore threw him in the air like a child's doll. Yet what goes up must come down and Williamus came down with his Gladius (Gladius – Roman short sword) stabbing through the bull's brains. He had the horns in his tent as "glory trophies".

Williamus's real weapon of affection though was the Pilum Nadius (Stabbing / throwing Javilin with a longer and sharper edged tip. Just call it a Roman Naga Nata) Williamus could whip that spear around his body like a graceful dancer. It was how he kept so limber. What a great exercise tool he thought. Whenever he could? He would go into the woods naked and swing that murderous shaft like mad to break a sweat and develop his own fighting techniques which he would later teach to younger Hastis'. He counted a group of ten who were excellent students and together they formed a fighting team within the legions' fourth cohort. At a battle where they went up against a hill tribe of elks, the fourth's "meat cutters" went through victims like wheat cutters. Their actions got them a triumph march back home and dripping virgins by the cart load, a wonderful treat!

Williamus ventured through the camp and back to his tent where he stopped to listen quietly with a slight smile to a young voice reciting something….

"A….B…..C…...D…...E…..F…...H….One hundred twenty seven."

"A….B…..C…...D…...E…..F…...H….One hundred twenty eight "

"A….B…..C…...D…...E…..F…...H….One hundred twenty nine "

"A….B…..C…...D…...E…..F…...H….One hundred thirty "

"Clop!…..clop, clop, clop!"

"This is stupid!" A youngster's voice squealed angrily! "You will do this two hundred times Alexander."….well why don't you lick my tail hole clean two hundred times Will! Grrrrrr….."(sound of things being kicked around)

The elder brother shook his head and sighed. "Now to bravely march into the line of fire, Mars protect my tail?" The older gray wolf said to himself as he grabbed the tent flap and popped inside fast enough to get his little brother to jump!

"YOU LITTLE DISOBEDIENT SNIT!" Willamus snarled as he ran up, snatched an arm, roughly pulled the wolf cub's tunic down to his ankles and dragged him over his lap…

"YOU WANT TO THROW YOUR TABLET?! YOU WANT ME TO LICK YOUR TAIL HOLE?!" Williamus snapped as he snatched his little brother's tail and pulled it out of the way of his unprotected rump…

The reaction was the one Williamus desired...No pleading for mercy, no complaints, no attempt to lie, no struggling. The young wolf latched onto his brother's leg with his paws and spread his legs wide open for the expected "tail tanning" to drop.

But Williamus gave a snort, lightly patted the cub's rump then let him stand up to pull his tunic back up. He then retrieved the wax tablet from the ground and handed it back to Alexander…

"You will start again at "one" and go for "two hundred" as I commanded you.

Alexander Pliny Graylus was a ten year old wolf cub and like all ten year old male wolf cubs of Rome, Alexander was long on Roman Pride and short in attention. While Williamus adored him, he was also wishing his mother hadn't spoiled the youngster so much. Was it out of worry for Alexander or out of personal jealously? William didn't get spoiled as a little cub, he got his behind beaten…..a lot! When did a day not go by when his father didn't beat him, or his uncle Chancelious didn't beat him, or his tutor didn't beat him? He began to wonder at Alexanders age if he wasn't better tenderized than any of the bunnies he ate?

Why was a ten year old wolf cub in his brother's military tent on a dangerous campaign? Because his father thought he was safer away from Rome...not because of the slave revolts mind you? But because…...of Rome! The "eternal city" was "eternally confusing" as Williamus's father loved to point out. Only in Rome were you warned to..."Make your will, say your prayers to Apollo or Luna….oh hell, tell all the gawds! And hope you have enough yarn, crumbs or colored rocks to find your way back home before sundown. Many an adventurous cub like Alexander had a bad habit of straying a block from their front door and becoming lost in the "rat's nest" of the Roman street system. Far too often? Those cubs didn't come home for one cause of death or another.

Of course Williamus's father could afford home schooling and servants to please Alexander's every need and whim but what would that do but spoil the cub who's hyperactive nature needed constant slaking? So the remedy….throw him on Williamus who already suffered under a ton of duties with the legion. Yet… Willamus adored his little brother and saw being given the responsibility to raise him properly as another challenge to enlist pride and pleasing from his father.

As he set to removing his burdensome outer military armor and uniform. Williamus regarded his little brother's pouting..."I'm very proud that you acted so well Alex." Williamus said sternly. "Shows you are learning to be responsible for your actions."

Alexander sat on the ground. "I'm not a whelp! I'm going to be honest… I hate these studies. They're brainless and stupid Will."

Williamus waved a paw finger. "Now keep in mind that these short "pet" names are just for here ok? Outside it's always "Tribune" "Tribune Gray" or "Williamus, Legionary Tribune."

"I know that." Alex growled. "I'm not stupid!" He then waved his wax tablet at Williamus. "This? This is stupid! Saying the same letters over and over again is stupid! I know them by heart, I knew them before I was eight and here I am at ten repeating them all day! Will?! It's terrible! I feel like my brain is over an open fire!"

Williamus leaned forwards in the chair he was sitting in. "And you will do them again…...and again…..and again….and again no matter how upset you become. Alex? School is not about mundane and boring repetition. It is to cultivate discipline, patience, perseverance and stability….fine qualities you will need as you grow older and find your place to serve the greater good of the State. I'm not making you do these things because I want to be cruel and beat your behind every pivot of the sun dial."

Alex snickered back…."You need the practice though. For a tribune? You hit like a female….an old, saggy nippled, toothless female. And just what are we on here Will? An excursion to the summer villas in Capri? I thought I was going to see some combat?"

"The only thing you will see is your wax tablet and your stylus." Willamus replied. "Cesar is still debating what to do. The Roana River is not an obstacle to be assailed in a day."

Williamus moved to sit with his brother..."Now….what would you like for dinner? A pig? A bunny? Some mice? There are some deer with fawns? And I forgot….you!…..have not killed yet. I had my first kill when I was nine years old. You need to experience your first kill."

Alexander shook his head..."I'm not ready yet….maybe if you held it for me?"

Williamus shook his head..."I will hold nothing for you. To properly honor our ancestors and the gawds….you must go feral and make the kill yourself with no help. But if you are not ready to do so yet? I fully understand, I will not chide you nor mock you but the other cubs in the camp will not be so kind."

Alexander perked his chest. "I'm not afraid of their words big brother. I may not be ready to kill a prey mammal yet? but I am certainly ready and willing to rip open the snoot of any wolf cub who blasphemes myself or my family."

Williamus nodded. "I am sure you are. Now….back to your recitations."

Suddenly the flap of the tent opened and in walked a Legion Centurion (A Lion) wearing his full combat armor and red animal fur festooned legion helm. The Lion smacked his fist against his chest armor...

"Tribune! Cesar is calling a counsel of War!" The Lion said.

"What time will he have it?" Williamus asked.

"When you hear the call horn Tribune. Then you should report to the main tent." The lion replied. He then gave a slight bow and walked out.

"Wow!" Alexander suddenly shot to his feet and panted with excitement. "A war counsel? Does this mean you'll be going into combat?"

"That could be possible." Williamus replied. "Don't get your hopes up just yet. Cesar has often called counsels for planning strategy and debates and we sometimes have never seen combat. However? Your combat at the moment is wax tablet and stylus so get to work."

Alexander moaned, opened his tablet and started to work his alphabet recitation when Williamus gave his ear a little lick kiss and whispered softly…

Don't stay up too late tonight ok? And tonight you can be my pillow...I might just take you up on your little offer….if you are willing little brother?"

Alexander turned his head and lick kissed Williamus's nose..."Since when have I ever not been "willing" dear older brother?" He said softly. "Now leave me to my torture before I do stay up late."

**Year 373 of the Roman Calendar**

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Mid-evening**

**Encampment of the ninth and tenth legions**

**The main headquarters tent.**

Williamus arrived not long after the signal horn had blown to a tent full of legion officers. The Legates Imperium (four officers) who commanded two legions a piece. The Legates Legonus (eight officers) who commanded each legion. The Tribunus Laticlavius (eight officers) who were the sub-commanders of the legions and eight Centurions who represented the individual cohorts of each legion.

Walking up to one of them, a black wolf named Marcus Victor who had been a friend since cub-hood, Williamus reached out his arm to be clasped by his friends paws….

"Hail Marcus." Williamus said with a smile.

"Hail Williamus." Marcus replied. He pointed to the simple map laid out on the floor by way of colored rocks and sticks with writings set out on wax tablets at various important points and of course the Roana River displayed with actual water in a hand dug trench. "Seems the Great Captain of our hosts has made his decision. By inspiration….or…..by tremors." Marcus said as he took a cup of wine from a slave and passed one to Williamus.

"Well we can't just sit here playing dice games and beating each other down with swords." Williamus replied. "Our provisions are few, the forage not sufficient and the damned river….a cursed divide that laughs at our snoots."

"My dear Williamus, you are still good at oratory I see." Marcus said as he punched Williamus in the chest armor. "Any way? We shall see what the Commander has decided….I hope."

Suddenly a horn blew at the tent flap and in walked Cesar dressed in his finest combat armor, minus the adoring consular helm, being followed by Questriatus and Stefinus…

"Good evening my friends….I trust not all of you are falling down drunk with the wine and have grown tired of being lazy?" Cesar said as he regarded one of the Legates, a panther, with a gentle rub of the arm..."My dear Hostus...it is good to see you up again. The bout you suffered was most worrisome."

"The gawds saw fit to be merciful." The panther replied. "Your obedient servant was most helpful to me." Hostus also suffered from epilepsy.

"He is my servant no more." Cesar replied. "You may now regard the honorable Questriatus as no more a bond mammal but a free predator of Rome once more…..and my chief engineer."

Williamus raised a paw…."But? Commander? Tertius?"

"Tertius is not an engineer any more, nor is he a free Roman. Two things you do not do before Cesar? Tell him he can't do anything and insult his house which is exactly what Tertius did when he insulted Questriatus...I will have none of this in my army." Cesar said as he walked up to the map on the floor of the tent. "Gentle-mammals….close ranks please on me?"

_Note: No better actor existed to be an example of what Cesar may have been in life than the late Rex Harrison circa 1963 in the movie Cleopatra._

"As you all know...the Roana has been the whipping dog of past legions, a most...intolerant thing she is….the currents sometimes severe, the depth un-known, the distance a mocker. No more. Previous Counsels failed abysmally to plan successfully nor devise brilliantly. Then again no Counsels have had the favor of a faithful friend and companion such as our little friend. Questriatus, if you will please us all?"

Questriatus walked onto the map. "This afternoon I conducted a survey of the river and found that its' maximum depth was only three Pertica (24 feet). The river bottom is soft, the timbers of the forest that surrounds us are at least four Pertica in height (39 feet) and very robust in their circumference. Therefore...we will bridge the span of the river. I have devised a bridge of sufficient strength and the means to drive the pilings that will support it. We have eight legions….it will take five of them working day and night to complete the bridge in four days."

Cesar regarded the predators around him and their faces...some of course showed a little more than minute skepticism at the idea..."I expected some of you to look a little….confused? How many of you doubt this could be achieved?"

No one dared to raise their paw which made Cesar smile. "Very wise. None of you want to be latrine servers obviously? But….the job is still open if you so chose demotion?"

That got a chuckle.

Cesar looked at Questriatus and motioned a paw finger..."Take your slave and leave Questriatus." He said. When Questriatus was gone, Cesar motioned in the air...any slave who is not owned by any of you personally? Kill them." Brutally, a pair of bunnies, two deer fawns and three sheep were killed on the command! Two Tribunes took relish in ripping apart a fawn's throat and holding up the dead, blood dripping carcus in their jaws….

"I said...kill them…." Cesar snarled…."Not make them bleed all over the map? What are you two? Wild animals?" The Commander snorted which enlisted a little chuckle from the others in the tent. One of the wolves handed the dead deer fawn over to a servant. "Prepare him well? He's very tasty."

Cesar sighed then grabbed a pointing stick..."Now….as Questriatus has so stated, it will take four days to complete his bridge across the river. No doubt that as we make our way towards the other side...the Tuskers will be more than alarmed if not transfixed upon the sight with curious fear. That of course is what we want."

Cesar pointed on his map some ways upstream from the point where the bridge would cross..."While the bridge is under construction, three Legua (Lee-jah) (1 Legua = 7,000 feet) up river we will send a new composite legion drawn from the eight to forge the river in the traditional method. Questriatus will be working through the night finding confederates to help us in this task. Between the bridge and this legion crossing, we shall perform a diversion using ropes, tackles and torches to make the Tusker's believe we are forging the river by night at that point. Between this diversion and the bridge? We will fix the weight of their numbers at the river's edge."

Cesar moved over his map to the Tusker side. "It will take two nights for this composite legion to get across the river, 5,000 wolves in all. They will be lightly armed, lightly provisioned, fast moving and without the comfort of traditional fortification. Your objectives are simple...terrorize the enemy rear and go for their Capital city here….at Chelsea. You will not loot, you will not take spoils, you will not stop to go marketing. You may take pray mammals as food along the way but no enough to slow you down...slaughter the rest. where you come across a village? You will scourge it. When you reach the Tusker Capital? You will rape it. I doubt there will be anything to stop you when you get there any way."

Cesar moved again..."By the forth day...the greater weight of our forces will be coming across the bridge. I expect many of the prey mammals on the enemy side to flee and fold. At that point? Our composite Legion will have destroyed their capital and will be coming South while we advance to the North. We will catch the Confederate troops between a hammer and an anvil and will crush them. After which? You may go looking for spoil to your hearts content."

Cesar looked around the tent with a stern look on his face..." Legates Legonus Williamus Graylus?"

Williamus shuddered as Cesar called him out. "Yes Great Cesar?"

"You...will lead the composite legion." Cesar said with a pointing paw finger, which caused more than a few of those in the tent to react with trepidation. One Legates Legonus, a Lion, raised his paw without fear…

"Commander? If I may speak for some who worry about your reaction?" The Lion asked.

"Yes….I know the questions already." Cesar replied. "Too young, Not a lot of battles under his paws, influential father….I know. I do not make a choice unless I am confident of the results and I have confidence Tribune Graylus can perform the task at hand. If there are no further questions? Go back to your troops, spread the word and begin preparing wolves who can match my requirements to serve under Tribune Graylus's claws. And get some rest...we begin before the sun rises."

Cesar turned from the assembly and marched out the tent but not before stopping before Williamus..."Come see me in my tent." Cesar commanded. "Wait till the call of the second watch (9pm -12am)."

"Yes Cesar." Williamus replied with a slap of his chest armor, though his rigid demeanor did not hide the look of surprise nor uncertainty in his own heart at such an important commission upon him. The walk back to his own tent felt like an eternity and when he entered...he already found his little brother curled up and sound asleep in his bed….in Williamus' bed. When his older brother came to rest on the makeshift mattress of straw and cloth...Alexander awoke and wrapped himself in the bed sheet…

"How was the meeting with Cesar?" Alexander asked. "I finished my recitations as you asked big brother."

Williamus sat on the mattress and dipped his head down as if he were tired… or worried. Whatever the case, Alexander draped himself over his brother's back and wrapped his arms around Williamus' shoulders. "What is it Big Brother?"

"Sigh..." Williamus let out a breath..."We will cross the Roana...by bridge."

Alexander yelped with excitement as he leaned around his big brother… "We're going to attack?!"

"Yes." Williamus replied. "I am to take a legion and forge the river farther down. Five thousand legionaries."

The young wolf was beside himself with glee! Alexander jumped off the bed, rested his paws on his brother's knees and shook his tail and naked behind furiously! "You're leading a legion?! The God of Luna shines on my Big Brother! I am so happy for you Will! A legion! Father will be screaming when he hears this!"

Williamus didn't react with happiness though...his face cut the air with a frown of disappointment. Alexander relaxed himself and took Williamus' paws in his….

"Will? What's wrong? This is a great moment for you! For our family!" Alexander asked.

"You mean good for father since he set it up." Williamus snorted. "Why can't I do anything by my own efforts? Why does father have to manipulate everything I try to do?!

Alexander sighed and drooped..."So bed tonight is going to be hostile because of father? I'll sleep in my own bed..."

Williamus reached out and took Alexander's wrist.."Alex? Hold…." He said softly as he pulled the little naked wolf into his arms and gently kissed him..." Never will there be hostility between us...Alex...I hope you understand my frustrations concerning our Father?"

Alexander gently placed his paws around his brother's snoot. "I think you measure yourself short...but I love you no less..."

The young cub gently kissed Williamus' lips then slipped his tongue into his brother's maw and whined softly as he felt Will's paws rub over his small naked body and tail…

"Come and let us have some fun in bed brother?" Alex asked as he gazed into Will's eyes. "Come on and take me?"

Williamus gently coaxed Alex off his lap..."I have an audience with Cesar to go to….Alexander. Go back to bed and keep it warm? I will not be long." Williamus said as he patted Alex's naked rump and pushed him towards his bed. "I can only hope for once? That father has chosen to keep himself and his money out of my life."

**Year 373 of the Roman Calendar**

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**2****nd**** watch (9pm to 12am)**

**Cesar's tent**

Cesar stood over a table regarding a small model of the planned bridge of Questria with great curiosity and interest. The bridge of course named for his former servant who planned it out. He was on his knees getting an eye level view of the model when a Centurion popped through the tent flap…

"With your permission Commander? The Tribune Graylus calls." The soldier said with a slight bow.

"Oh yes..." Cesar replied as he got to his feet and stood with his hands behind his back. "Allow him."

Williamus entered the tent and saluted with a paw to the chest. "Hail Great Cesar on the evening of his coming victory!"

"Hail Tribune soon to be Legates Legonus Graylus who will assure it." Cesar replied. "I can only imagine that your younger brother was bouncing around your tent making uncontrollable pee splashes everywhere at the news."

Williamus kept his serious posture as he tried to speak..."I am honored that Great Cesar has chosen this lowly soldier to command but…."

Cesar waved a paw..."Yes….yes…..I understand….your father. Rest assured Williamus that it was not your father who ordained this for you. I swear to you the choice was mine to make and make alone and I chose you. Your father may be one of my most beneficial patrons back in Rome but that is there….not here."

Williamus replied. "Then why me Sir? Will Great Cesar be so kind as to give me his wisdom that I might be enforced?"

Cesar gestured to a chair and took one for himself..."Perhaps your father does share some credit for your selection after all? I have found that you are wrapped in an endless competition with him as well as with your own character. The very thought of your father influencing your course in the world fills you with loathing and anger and so you double your efforts to break away from him and be justly given reward for your own merits. Your father is like the mythical werewolf Williamus who chases you in dreams where you run like you're in quicksand yet you run and you double your run and you double that run and so on."

Williamus shook his head..."My brain feels like warm melting wax."

"By the gawds young wolf! Do you need a nose ring and a leash or be coddled like a two day old suckling? I chose you for your ever increasing prowess, your intelligence, your drive and your ambition made all the more hard and steel by your father's over-bearing. The legion you will have is yours, the moves you will make will be yours, the prey you throw upon cooking fires shall be yours and beyond that river? Lies the Tusker city of Chelsea and that my fine young friend? That! Shall be yours…..if you will leave your father back in this camp and go forth with your own heart, blood and brains….need I say more?"

Wlliamus sat in thought until Cesar demanded an answer once more…."Need I say more?!"

"No Sir!" Williamus replied sternly. "I will bring you glory or my tail shall lay in the mud at the door to your tent as proof of my failure and death."

Cesar looked serious for a moment then broke a chuckle..."You are as bad as most of the bards of Rome with your corny sacrificial oratory….of course you will not die because if you do die my young friend? I will chase after you in Hades, stab the boatman at the river Styx and bring you back to the legions so they can kill you again."

Williamus smiled back. "Now who is corny?"

Cesar threw an arm around Williamus' shoulders..."Now enough of this talk of youthful uncertainly. You will do well, I have faith. Only one thing must I impart to you when you go. To get your entire legion across the river in two days will require absolute discipline….absolute. The legion must remain quiet, concealed in the dense forest and undetected. It will require a great exercise in discipline who's failures can not be tolerated nor condoned. I want it to be policy set by decree of Cesar himself. Any legionnaire who places the safety of the legion, under your command Williamus, in mortal danger? That legionare and or any other wolves assigned to your command who violate these orders in the field?..."

"They shall be killed without regard by hanging or by garrot...slowly so they suffer a horrible death. They shall not be buried with honors nor shall anything from them return to Rome. They shall walk Hades for eternity without hope. So say Cesar, so say Rome. You will of course have it in writing." Cesar said as he leaned forwards in his chair..."Do not disappoint me Williamus. I count on you to be prompt and on time with the reserves by the time we cross the river. It is vital that you reach the Tusker capital city and turn South to help us engage the enemy hosts. You can only do that by enforcing discipline...I know you have the strength of mind and will to do this Williamus. For once? Forget you're father and make this adventure personal. That is all I will say on the subject."

Cesar waved his paw..."Get a good night's sleep Legates Legonus Graylus. Tomorrow certainly will be chaos enough without you passing out from lack of sleep. Remind your little "ear puller" to leave you alone. You may sleep until 7 tomorrow morning. Now go please so I may sleep?"

Williamus bowed and put his paw to his chest. "Yes Sir. And may I thank great and august Cesar once more for this command? I will not fail you."

"I expect no failure." Cesar replied. Put the word out of your vocabulary, hate and disdain it until it becomes as bitter as salt water down your pallet. You will not fail me Legates Legonus Graylus. Now….good night."

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Julius Caesar

LUPIS GLORIA ROMANI

By Dan 1966 and Ademi

(cub/cub, adult/cub, rape, gay sex, vore, gore, torture, slavery)

Rated Quad X (And you think Caligula was bad?)

Based off of Harmarist and Kittaness Sheath and Knife Comics and Disney's Zootopia (c) 2016

**Chapter 3**

**Dan Canine's Lupis Gloria Romani, The Dark History of the Great Zootopian Middle Age, The Lupinian Roman Empire.**

"_By the typical numbers...we know that on average, Gazelle usually draws big herds at her concerts doesn't she? By the best estimate when you factor in every lion, tiger, bear, bunny, badger, mouse, rat and marsupial fan with a ticket at a Gazelle concert...she usually tops around the seven to ten thousand rump and tail per seat filled. That's a pretty fair estimation."_

"_Now...let's say you're Caesar? And I brought you in my time machine to a Gazelle concert and let you walk up to the microphone on the stage and announce to the crowd that they were going to help you build a bridge, working 24 hours a day, for four days, with little sleep, by paws and claws, with axes and ancient wood working tools and techniques and it's not going to be your average nine to five pay check job and guess what? There's no health care plan, no insurance, no regulations and a whole mess of you?…..especially if you're a prey mammal? You're going to work till you die."_

"_If Caesar escapes without getting mauled, beaten, tazed, shot or making viral history on face-paw or Paw-tube… he'll be the luckiest mammal in the world. We could not do today what the Lupinian Romans did over the Roana River. Our modern sensitivities and our care based society would not tolerate even a wisp of such a plan getting out of a drawing room. Goats, Deer and horses abused and pushed until they died tied to carts? Criminal! Mammals working without any form of physical reward? Preposterous! No unions to protect the workers? No regulations of safety? No holidays, no vacations, very little respite? Who is the maniac organizing this madness? Meet my lawyer…..you bastard!"_

"_We could not do today….anything close to the ferocity, the dedication, the speed or the purpose that the Lupinian Romans did with Caesar's bridge. Let's keep this in mind about this period. Rome has all but exhausted the prey population in the Zootopia proper and the larger lands around it. A huge number of prey have escaped to the protection of the Tuskers over the Roana River. Rome is forced to make a Navy….so they can fish for meat. Do the math….more Predators and few pray? It's not going to be long….before the predators begin to turn on each other. This is why Caesar is on this expedition and why he is building this bridge. Beyond the Roana is more food and that's a serious motivation for his army." _

"_What these "Preds" are going to do, these lions, tigers, bears, Wolves, Badgers Wolverines and otters, is transform a forest into an assembly line where they take a full grown 30 to 35 foot tree from "a tree" to planks and rounds for a bridge at a phenomenal rate of industrial production; we're talking about one tree from standing to bridge parts in less than ten minutes from the time the tree falls to the time it's stacked up in a bundle ready to fall into the place its' required to be. Your tigers and panthers? They bound up the trunk and cut the limbs off. Your Ursaloids, your big bears? They take down the tree with their own brute strength or by big axes with a few whacks. Wolves skin the bark, plain the surfaces, break the trunks into planks. Beavers, Otters and small predators? They work on the joints so everything fits safe and snug and all of them will finish the bridge in four days. If you're a prey mammal on the other side of the Roana and you see this "thing" slowly coming at you over the river? And not just that…but you see Caesar standing on the very front of his bridge? No doubt your pants would suddenly get very wet, very quickly and you would be running through the countryside screaming that the Romans were on their way….and very few prey mammals would believe you because there is no way the Romans will surmount the mighty Roana, the gawds have ordained that this will never happen…...NEVER!"_

"_Apparently...the gawds don't know Caesar. As for their powers? Well they might be a little defective."_

"_What are most of the prey population of Tusker doing? Well on the first day the bridge is just beginning to form on the South bank of the Roana? they're doing what they have done every previous day, they rise form their beds and get moving with the daily things of life. Paying homage to their various gawds, raising their crops, tending to their families, school their young ones and they have no idea that hell is coming….not until it's too late and you have only two choices. Fight to the death or prepare yourself to garnish a dinner plate."_

**Year 373 of the Roman Calendar**

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day one of the bridge crossing**

**Morning: The goat heard village of Kapsi in the Tusker Confederation.**

The village that sat on a wide rolling plain along the river Ithica was common among many in the Tusker Confederation. Simple wood huts with thickly thatched roofs of hard straw sat with ample space between them to have gardens of grapes and other berry fruits growing around them. For miles around the small settlement there was no nose...save the occasional lark, crow or other foul nestling among the fruit trees of apples, pears and chestnut which the residents cared for with the greatest affection as their gawd commanded them to do so. Surrounding the settlement, in large blocks were vegetable fields and blocks of tall grass which the Capi cultivated both for their own consumption and for sale to their neighbors who were herbivores or as gifts of charity to newly arrived mammals in need of care or provision until they could be settled into their new homes. Let it never be said that the Capi were not loving nor hospitable to travelers in need.

What were the Capi? Goats. Mountain goats of course judging by their athletic bodies, their thick coats of soft fur and the various lengths of the horns on their heads . Kapsi had been their home since they kept written records, since it was recorded that the gawd Pan himself made love to young Elatreus on the very spot where the village now lay. Pan was so pleased by how beautifully and skillfully the young goat had brought him to a joyous climax, that he bequeathed the land to Elatreus and his progeny for all time to come.

The Capi were agriculturalists by tradition. Raisers of grapes, fruits, vegetables, grass and hay. They were also a homosexual-centric society by tradition. Not that females had no importance in their society...they did. You couldn't possibly have a lasting, working village with just gay males and no way to produce off spring. In Capian (Cap-ee-ann) culture...sex outside of reproduction with female goats was considered wasteful and displeasing to the gawd Pan as such brought dangerous burdens upon the society so homosexuality was highly encouraged among the males to discourage "lust sex" between male and female Capi.

Homosexual sex in the eyes of Pan was said to be a voyeristic act for him and meant to please him and if it brought him personal pleasure? he would bless the two participating males with a rejuvenation of their life forces. The more the act could enlist the sounds of pleasure and satisfaction between the two gay lovers, the more likely Pan would shower them with his goodness and love.

The males lived together of course in "marriages" that were fixed between families when the goat males were young kids (Kid = young goat) often, the younger goats would dance to show their beauty, grace and poise to entice an older male to them who would then go to the family patriarch to ask for the kid's hand in marriage. One of the enticements as a cultural ritual was for kids to erotically dance and masturbate themselves over a stone image of Pan set in a garden in a wooded clearing near the village where older goats would spy from a distance to select the cutest and most desirable among the kids performing.

As a way to cement alliances between other goat tribes along the river Ithica, male Capi kids were often given to marry important elders, chiefs or were given as gifts to be used to seal agreements. It was not uncommon for a contract or treaty to be concluded with a young Capi being led into a hut and the screams of his anal deflowering filling the air of the village to the joy of the Chief and any who had come to attend the sealing ceremony. Of course, the taker wasn't always another goat.

Young Capi males were expected to be anal virgins until they were married, yet homosexual encounters of other kinds were encouraged with older and young males. Once the young kids were married however, they were tied to their older husband; doing the feminine duties of the house until they became adults. Adult Capi could then take a female for continuing the clan line and adding to the population but would retain their former homosexual lover or go on to select their own goat kid as a wife.

So was the ebb and flow of every day life in Kapsi. The morning, as the sun started to climb, began like always for young Ademi. Like always, unless the weather was inclement and he just didn't feel like getting wet, the young 6 year old goat went as they all did...cloth-less. He was small with soft flowing white fur and an even softer head tuft and as with all the young males...he had yet to have even bulbs of his future horns sticking above his head.

His mother had done all the preening the night before. Whitening his soft coat, shaving his hooves and hoof fingers, lavishing attention on his tail and making him a beautiful thing to behold, perhaps hoping a village elder or noble would eye wanting the little goat in his bed and house hold and though he caught the eye of a hard working and industrious cart puller, his parents approved of the robust adult taking Ademi as his bride to be. For the moment however, the light brown eyed goat kid had other occupations to attend too. The required morning ritual of serving Pan homage so he wouldn't strike a tempest of displeasure upon the village. If Pan was perceived to be gravely displeased and the village were in danger then a "kid sacrifice" would be called for. It hadn't happened in ages but it usually would mean a kid would be selected as a sort of "Blame goat" to be viciously raped, tortured, then have his throat slit open so the blood could be poured over the falic member of the Pan idol. The poor victim would then be cooked, prepared and offered as a meal offering for Pan to digest.

The thought of dying in such a horrible way, done in by your peaceful village and family made Ademi shudder...yet it was a temporary upset as no such horror was expected to visit the village since everyone was rigidly devoted to pleasing Pan at every turn. So it was with Ademi's first chore of the day...selecting the best fruits and grapes to give as an offering to Pan. Ademi sometimes had to fight the urge to stay around the idol and hope he would see the gawd come to eat….perhaps curry a little favor for himself? Yet the thought was quickly smooshed as being way to dangerous for the village to disrespect the law. Pan must enjoy his offerings in solitude. Ademi remembered the last kid who got caught trying to sneak a peak. A shaved behind and a blistered rump was not something he wanted to entertain.

Walking into the clearing where the idol was set, Ademi crawled on his hands and knees pushing his offering basket with his nose until it bumped against the base of the statue. He then raised his head and gently kissed the hooves of the idol before bowing his head low….

"Oh gracious and loving Pan...provider, caretaker...gentle lover. Please accept my family's most lowly offering and find it acceptable? Give us shade and sweet waters and give me a husband who will love me fully?" Ademi said before he again kissed the hooves and backed away from the idol with his head low. Leaving the clearing he rose to start walking back to the village when some one crashed into his blind side and threw him off his feet!

"OOF! OW! OUCH!" "WHUMP!" Ademi rolled head over hooves backwards until he was stopped by a sapling and sat shaking his head and snorting from the unprovoked assault…

"Dimius! You cretonne!" The youngster goat snapped as he got back to his hoofed feet.

"You're the one who left himself open, not me." Dimius (Dim-ee-oos), a more portly and black furred goat youngster replied as he shrugged and stood as if he commanded the entire wood around him. "I hope I didn't ruffle your beautiful fur? You looked so cute on your paws n hooves with your tail in the air."

Ademi gasped..."You know it's forbidden to watch an offering being given to Pan! Dimius! You disrespectful idiot!" The white goat youngster yelped as he started to stomp back to the clearing he came from…

"What are you doing?" Dimius asked as he followed.

"I'm going to ask Pan to forgive your stupidity and hopefully we won't be visited by his wrath!" Ademi snatched hold of Dimius's floppy ear and pulled on it as he walked..."

"OUCH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The black goat child yelped.

"You need to come too….stupid." Ademi snarled.

Dimius put his paws up and slapped Ademi's paw away from his ear. "I will go and say sorry to him ok? You stay here….worry wart."

"You best be sincere about it!" Ademi yelped as he heard sounds behind him and looked to see another young but brown furred goat youngster walk up with an offering. "Ummm….wait Cercius?" (Ser-sea-us)

"Huh? Wait?" The young goat asked.

"Yes." Ademi replied. "Dimius is apologizing for being stupid as usual."

"Oh." Cercius said as he leaned slightly to look down the trail. "Well? Stupid is his other name."

Cercius looked around and leaned close to Ademi's ear..."Guess what? I'm not a virgin any more."

Ademi shook his tail in reply with a smile..."Took him long enough. What was he going to do? Wait a year?"

Cercius almost cuddled himself..."His talents with foreplay are more delightful than his fullness." The young goat whispered again..."His tongue knows how to explore a tail hole nicely."

Ademi gave his friend a cute kiss on the lips. "I'm so happy for you."

Dimius soon returned from the clearing..."I've apologized."

Ademi gave the goat youngster a doubtful look..."Did you do it with sincerity? If you were not sincere, Pan will know."

"Yes I did alright!" Dimius snortecd. "Sheesh, lighten yourself Ademi?" Dimius turned to Cercius..."Yes, I know you're not a virgin any more, I couldn't sleep with all the moaning going on."

Dimius seemed to hug himself again..."It was well worth the wait." The young goat said with a soft smile. "His voice just makes me shiver with delight."

"How big's his muscle?" Dimius asked with a snicker.

"You've seen it!" Cercius replied. "If he didn't prepare me well enough? He would have ripped me in half!" Then Cercius looked at Ademi. "I can't wait to hear how your husband will make your first night in bed."

Dimius snorted..."It will be boring. Ademi should have a vagina not a penis he's such a soft female."

"And your chances of ever attracting a mate are pathetic." Ademi snorted back. "And I'm having doubts you were even sincere Dimius! If anything bad happens soon to our village it'll be because of you being such a cut up all the time!"

"Maybe I'm not wanting a mate who'll treat me like a female? Maybe I want one that will be a little rough with me? It's my right to pick my mate unless I'm given over to someone to bind a contract...hmph….my luck? I might get bound to a horse. Think about taking that inside you?" Dimius snorted.

"Well I for one love Ademi's new mate." Cercius said. "He looks very viral and sensual." Cercius gave Ademi love licks on his face..."You should build up his anticipation for a while and have him mate you in the old fashioned way in a field of flowers. You're so perfectly beautiful."

"Oh please stop filling his head with air?!" Dimius huffed. "But he is right. Don't let him take you easy Ademi? Make him "work" to split your tail hole open at least?"

Ademi smiled..."What I wish for is my secret alone you two. I just hope he's a skilled lover."

By the time the three friends made it back to the village, life was already in full motion. As an old wise goat once said….

"_Buy you say…."But I love it here in my straw….it's cozy and warm."….oh, so you're saying you'd rather not do what you were born to do? What gawd and nature purposed you for? So you don't want to take your proper place in moving the world? You can not sleep forever just as you can not drink and eat forever for you were not designed for such luxury. Get up lazy oaf, you are already below your work quota."_

As if wise words were important to little goats to remember. The lessons of the day before were already distant memory by the time Ademi, Cercius and Dimius grabbed their slates and ran to join the rest of the youngsters of the village in the two hour "mind grind" that was the village version of school. Of course, it didn't take that long for the whipping crop to come out and the first youngster's legs to start kicking as he or she were getting their beating for not paying attention or for not getting the lesson right. Then of course the young males were always getting caned because they craned their necks to get a quick look through the gaps in the make shift cloth screens their tutor had hung to prevent their eyes from getting glued to a passing tail or a set of grown testicles. Each receiving a grade from the near salivating youthful grazers. Ademi however kept strict attention to the teacher and as with such attentiveness….earned the ribbing of a "teacher's pet" with the usual nasty rumors that he was offering the big male "his personal attention."

Not once but twice both teacher and Ademi had to go before some of the elders to disprove the rumors of an illegal out of marriage relationship with Ademi bending himself to show his tail hole to inspection to prove that he'd not been penetrated by an adult. Had Ademi been giving the teacher oral sex? No one would care less…

With school done, the young one's went about their chores in the fields, in their own homes or in the homes of their husbands. Ademi went to attend to the family grape vines where a much older teenage goat was busy examining each cluster of grapes for imperfection or disease. Paeeon (Pay-yeah-on) was Ademi's father's mate who had been taken before Ademi was born. He was a gorgeous male, his coat was almost golden in color, his eyes were a light blue and his facial features were fair and quite still childish…

"Morning Paeeon." Ademi said with a slight bow. The older goat regarded the younger with a soft smile as Ademi took a basket and started to pick clusters of grapes off the vines that Paeeon marked…

"Are you excited?" The older goat asked about Ademi's upcoming marriage.

"I'm trying not to be." The youngster replied. "I like Selenos but…I hate the restrictions. He can't even offer me a kiss."

"It's for your good and his." Paeeon said. Don't think your father didn't chafe. I actually wore bows,laces, flowers and streamers to make him angry because he couldn't touch me but when he finally took me? It was the best night of my life! Your father is so viral and alive when he screws me. I remember how strong he was...he ripped my bottoms off, threw me on the bed and thrusted so hard and fast that I bled on the hay! That's what you should do? Wear pretty things and get Selenos all hot and bothered so when your first time comes? Your crying and moaning will bring great pleasure to Pan."

Ademi shuddered..."I'm not ready to be torn open. I want my first time to be pleasurable….not rape."

Paeeon smiled back. "You just don't know what you're going to miss."

Just then...screams filled the air! Some one was yelling in a rage, a young goat was bleating and crying and the sounds of things being broken came from a hut across the way from Ademi and Paeeon…

From this hut came a youngster goat dragging a bed sheet as he stumbled and fell to the ground with an angry large male beating him profusely as another adult from behind tried to stop the violence!

"YOU SLUT! YOU WHORE!" The big goat screamed. He then turned on the other adult and hoofed fists started swinging!

Ademi and Paeeon ran to pull the youngster goat away from the melee while other males came running from all over the village to pull the two adult combatants apart!

"I'LL KILL YOU DICAEUS! (Diss-see-oos) YOU USURPER BASTARD!" The grey furred goat male screamed as he struggled against two others holding him. He then broke free and started to swing his fist on the youngster goat being held by Ademi and Paeeon…."YOU CUNT! YOU DIRTY WHORE!" Rhesus (Ree-sus) screamed as his fists drew blood from the young goat's nose before Paeeon tackled him to the ground….

"STOP IT! STOP IT RHESUS!" Paeeon screamed. Soon the weight of Paeeon's lover, Ademi's father, came down across Rhesus' chest….

"I think that is enough!" Ademi's father Isador snorted. "What has gotten into you Rhesus?"

"ARGH! It's not what's gotten into me….it's what got into THAT LITTLE WHORE! THAT LITTLE BITCH ALEXIS VIOLATED HIS OATH TO ME! AND FOR GOLD! WHORE! SLUT!"

Hyllos (Hee-lows) the elder soon arrived from being out in the woods during his time of solitude where he would spend the time thinking of philosophy and seeking truths. Being the most senior among the males, all quarrel and manors of unpleasantness ceased…

"What has happened here?" He asked Rhesus as Isador helped him to stand up.

"Forgive my anger elder...but the young goat promised to me in marriage has violated celibacy for a bag of gold. And that….." Rhesus could not even mention the name of the other adult male who took the youngster's virginity. "YOU KNEW BETTER YOU BASTARD!" Rhesus screamed!

Hyllos walked up to the young goat being helped by Ademi..." Is this true Hippias? (Hip-ee-us) Did you violate your oath of chastity?"

The young white furred goat shook his head no and was shaking as the elder snatched him by his head tuft and threw him to the ground!…

Up came his own father Stolos who with out care, snatched Hippius's tail and violently jerked his rump up so his tail hole could be seen! Sure enough...the signs of adult penetration were seen...the stretched out anal ring and a little river of cum rolling from the gaped hole down the taint to the back of Hippius's scrotum…

His own father turned from him in disgust as two other males ran up to jerk the youngster off the ground and hold him still before the elder…

"You are indeed a little slut." Hyllos snarled. "And like a little slut? You shall pay for this violation upon our village. Pan demands justice for oath breaking." Hyllos said nothing further as he gestured for Hippias to be dragged away. He then turned to Dicaeus..."You will give restitution to Rhesus, Stolos and Pan for your filthy behavior….as an adult, you knew better. Be thankful I do not order you tortured for your transgression or to be done away with….like your filthy whore."

Hyllos didn't even turn himself as he caught Ademi out of the corner of his eye..."ADEMI?! SON OF ISADOR!"

Ademi stopped cold and swallowed..."Yes…...elder?"

"Don't you show compassion for that slut." Hyllos said with a look of anger on his face. "Isador?"

"Elder?" Ademi's father replied.

"Discipline your son. Best the lesson be pounded into him so he will not forget." Hyllos commanded.

Without breaking a stride...Isador snatched Ademi by the arm, took him to a nearby tree stump and motioned to his lover Paeeon as he bent Ademi over his lap and pulled up his tail hard..."Switch him good Paeeon...this is for you showing compassion to a damned whore Ademi!"

Paeeon blisted Ademi's behind! Leaving the little goat crying and bleating in the grass alone until a friendly hoof hand reached out from above him….

"You should have known better." Selenos, Ademi's future husband, said as he gently lifted Ademi to his feet. Selenos was black furred with soft green eyes and pretty strong from the look of his large hips and thick legs. He pulled the village carts in his four legged form without a single complaint...mostly because he enjoyed the hard work. Being idol made him fidgety and grouchy but he would melt being with Ademi. The first time he saw the youngster dancing with two other young goats in a clearing being showered with rose pedals and flagging his tail up to show the sweetness of his tail hole and mate-able little hips...Selenos had to have him…

"Shhhhh…." Selenos said softly. "Stop crying now?" He then bent down and slowly locked his maw with Ademi's little mouth and the goat child felt like he would turn to water…

As Selenos pulled away...leaving a string of spittle between he and his future bride...Ademi looked around the village…."What's going to happen to Hippius?" He asked.

"Who cares?" Selenos snorted. "Don't you feel sorry for that slut and don't you go defending him. He made his bed."

Selenos started to walk with Ademi following behind..."They're going to kill him….aren't they?"

Selenos turned around and slapped Ademi in the face…."I TOLD YOU TO STOP FEELING SORRY FOR THAT CUNT!"

Ademi shook….Selenos sagged before him from his rage…."You should know these things by now Ademi...he violated his chastity oath and he did it for gold, that is the absolute worst violation someone could do when they are betrothed to another, he has offended Pan most grievously and he will pay for it dearly or Pan will come down on our village with wrath. Do you want to die horribly because of that little bitch?"

Ademi shook his head in reply…

Selenos gave the trembling little goat a kiss on the head..."I'm sorry I was so angry just now...I want to make sure you understand."

Ademi rubbed his rump..."My screaming rump isn't letting me forget. Did you see my father's lover? He was hard as a rock whipping me!"

"Some enjoy a little torture." Selenos said as he pulled Ademi to his side. "I must admit when you scream and bleat? I become hard too."

Ademi smiled back..."Would you like me to dance and play a flute for you in the woods?" The little goat said as he rubbed a hoof hand over Selenos' chest. "Perhaps I could compose a love sonnet for our wedding? Give you some visual pleasing so you can masturbate to me and dream of loving me?"

Selenos smiled back softly. "You are so full of wonderful ideas." The adult goat said as he brushed a hoof finger off Ademi's nose. "I will see you later today?" He said.

"Mmmm…." Ademi replied with a nod.

**Year 373 of the Roman Calendar**

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day one of the bridge crossing**

**Before Sun rise….The Roman encampment.**

Alexander slowly awoke over his older brother's chest and felt his big paw finger slip from his tail hole where he'd been enjoying himself the whole night in sweet masterbation. The young wolf first kiss licked his brother's face then slowly slipped his tongue into his brother's maw and spent a little time kissing Williamus before slipping out of the bed and putting on his tunic. There was much to do before the sun started to climb…

Alexander was obsessive with details when it came to his brother's armor and uniform. He spent an hour just on the breast plate alone putting a cloth to it by candle light till the reflection was perfect to him. Then the Helmet. Then the sword. Then every button. Then every buckle…

Then a pair of big paws came around his shoulders and a wet tongue washed over an ear..."Good morning." Williamus said sleepishly. "It's still very early Alexander? Come back to bed?"

"It's too late and you bother me." Alexander snorted. "If you want to sleep in, fine. I'm not the one who has to bow to Luna and Jupiter and tell them why I was a lazy oaf who shirked my duties."

Williamus stood up naked and flashed his erect cock at his little brother. "You're duty is to please me. Get to it. This commander of a legion orders it."

"Yeah right…." Alexander huffed. "Stop making excuses and get up, you're eating up the day. Go give your offerings to Luna so she can bless us today and stop pawing at your prick?"

Williamus snorted back. "Sheesh...I should have screwed you harder last night there cranky butt."

"You should learn how to screw first?" Alexander replied. "Don't you have any other positions beside bare backing me? You're getting old….older brother."

Alexander took his brother's red uniform tunic and started to examine it for wear and tear..."And why can't I go with you? You're going to leave me with all these strong viral wolves and predators?" Alexander said with a smile of delight. He slowly licked his lips…."Who knows? Maybe I'll wander the camp looking for some friends? Maybe I'll invite a pair of very endowed tigers to our tent? Maybe you come back to find me ravaged with my tail hole a gaping cave and I'm swimming in tiger sperm?"

Williamus snorted. "Well you're not staying here so don't think about it you little schemer. You're about as worse in chicanery as Caesar."

Alexanders' tail flipped around wildly..."I'm going with you?!"

"As long as you behave!" Williamus snapped. "You MUST listen to my every word Alexander! Every…..word! Don't think that if you compromise our position that I would not be above taking your life….do you understand me?"

"Absolutely big brother!" Alexander replied as he popped tall. "I understand! I'll be very obedient!"

Williamus cupped Alex's head in his paws and gave him a gentle kiss..."I know you will. Now let me put on my tunic and the two of us will make a quick offering to Luna for our family and the Legion. Go ask the stock holder to give you a bunny to sacrifice."

"Yes Big Brother!" Alexander yelped as he ran from the tent, across the camp and up to the Lion who was in charge of the "Stock yard" the wooden fenced enclosure where pray animals were kept in cages or tied to stakes to await their fate…

"Good morning Sir." Alexander said respectfully. "Legionary Tribune Graylus needs a sacrifice animal for Luna."

Without a word...the Lion walked up to a cage, reached through the wooden door, pulled out a small screaming bunny and held it up cruelly by it's ears. "Youngsters make the best sacrifices." The lion snarled as he handed the screaming little bunny to Alexander and bound her legs and arms with rope…

The young wolf dragged the youngster rabbit behind him as he made his way back to the tent..."Shut up you!" Alexander snapped as he slapped the poor little bunny in the face. "You should be happy sacrifices to Luna are merciful compared to say...Jupitor, Mars or Saturn!"

Alex poked his head through the tent flap and found Williamus dressed in his red tunic. "I have the sacrifice big brother. What a noise maker this one is."

"It won't make any noise after you kill it." Williamus replied.

"Huh?" Alexander voiced. "Me kill it?"

"Well you are of the age to start making sacrifices Alexander. Did you think I would do it?" Williamus asked as he walked up to Alexander. "Well? Did you think I would do it?"

Alexander gestured back. "But? You are the oldest son?"

"There is no oldest or youngest when it comes to giving thanks to Luna." Williamus gestured as he walked from the tent..."Come on. We have to do this quickly."

The two wolf brothers walked to the closest end of the camp where a statue of Luna stood atop a tree trunk carved as a pedestal. Without a care, Williamus brutally tore the "diaper" off the trembling young female rabbit and dumped a nearby bucket of purifying water over her..."Now….lay her down?" Williamus commanded Alexander who kicked the bunny's legs out and forced her onto her back screaming and crying!"

"Shove her rags into her mouth!" Williamus commanded and Alex shoved the piss soaked cloth wrap into the little female's mouth to shut her up…

"Now? Follow me and do what I do and say what I say..." Williamus commanded…

Williamus showed his little brother the paw signs, the arm movements, the finger positions then told him to recite the prayer…

_Hear us as we give thanks O'Goddess._  
_Help us to find within,_  
_The power we show without._

_Open our hearts that we may deliver_  
_on your promise of strength,_  
_through the justice of war._

_The we uphold the rights _  
_of our sacred ancestors_  
_and be their champion._

_That by our deeds you shall_  
_be known as a powerful Goddess_  
_vengeful__ upon our enemies._

_upon__ whose wrath once awakened_  
_is a mighty foe_  
_That will not be set aside._

_Teach us to lead our kind_  
_in the face of the enemies hate._

_Strengthen our bodies_  
_that we may always_  
_bring you glories and triumphs._

_Accept our humble offering, O Goddess,_  
_your humble servants_  
_To carry your rage to the doors of our enemies._

Williamus pointed to the terrified little bunny. "Now….Alexander. Carry out the sacrifice." Williamus said as he cruely snatched the little bunny's ears and pulled her head back to expose her neck in full…."Do it!"

"What?" Alexander asked.

"Lock your teeth on her neck and strangle her! Do it!" Williamus commanded. "Do it now!"

Alexander growled and snarled and dove his maw downwards to lock onto the poor little bunny's neck! She started to thrash and screech and throw her body about as Alex almost pulled her off the sacrifice platform trying to close off her windpipe! It was going on for way too long when Williamus jumped in and pulled Alexander off!

Alexander had punctured her neck terribly and the poor bunny was suffering, coughing up blood, pissing herself and mouthing "Mommy" over and over again until Williamus pulled out a dagger, plunged it into the bunny's chest, cut the heart open and mercifully bled her out.

Williamus turned to Alexander and he was white as a ghost. "Were you not strong enough to choke her?" Williamus asked.

"I…..I tried Big Brother..." Alexander replied shivering. "I tried! I've never… you know I've never tasted live meat before!"

Williamus snatched Alex by the arm..."If you want to be a legionnaire?! You must learn to kill and kill quickly! To leave any mammal to suffer so horribly is below the dignity of our family, Alexander. We do not revel in them being cooked alive. We detest them being used in sport. We detest them being slowly hung to death so ruffians can "cream" on the streets! She should not have been struggling in her last moments. Next time we do a sacrifice? You WILL choke them or you will rip their throat out but you will kill them quickly! Do you understand?"

"If you were so full of worry for a prey Mammal big brother? Then why did you want me to strangle it?! Why didn't you just plunge a dagger into her from the start?!"

Because a sacrifice to Luna must be done naturally by our teeth, not by tools and weapons. You will do the sacrifice right the next time...do you understand that Alexander?"

Alexander silently nodded.

"I will dispose of the remains." Williamus said. "Go back to the tent and prepare my uniform and armor for wearing. We must meet with my cohort captains within the hour."

**Year 373 of the Roman Calendar**

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day one of the bridge crossing**

**early afternoon: The goat heard village of Kapsi in the Tusker Confederation.**

Ademi had started off wearing cloth flaps that had covered his privates and his tail. He enlisted two other young white goats from class in his little presentation to his lover as they sat and slowly danced in a clearing playing small harps and Zampherian flutes to create a most exquisite accompany to Ademi's slow and sensual movements. It didn't take long for him to get a rise from Selenos who sat in the grass spreading out his legs to show the fullness of his scrotum and the beauty of his thick cock.

Ademi soon undid the strings on his cloth coverings and they fell away to reveal his soft nakedness. He blew Selenos a gentle kiss as the two other naked young goat cherubs dance about him dropping rose pedals over his flower crowned head…

"_How I desire thee Selenos..."_ Ademi began to recite his love sonnet..._"To take me to a paradise I quiver to know. To fill me with thy seed of love. To use me to your contented heart and make me your pet upon your bed, I tremble at your majesty and long for you to make me your love."_

Ademi turned his behind to Selenos and bent over...lifting his flashing white tail to show off his little pucker which he snapped open and closed to excite his future husband to masturbation and drool. Ademi then slowly walked like a loving female...gently took hold of his lover's sweet cock and mouthed the tip, kissing and suckling it lightly before looking up at Selenos to continue his sonnet…

"_My heart….it pounds at my chest, yearning to feel your desire fill me, your loving thrusts tormenting me, Making me squeal to all the gawds the satisfaction your loving monument with make in me….I cringe at the thoughts of the pain your majesty will evoke when my virginity is taken from me...I am fraught with devilish anticipation that torments me day and night my love and yet I must wait….wait in hellish torture for the day of my blessed mounting…_

Ademi dropped to his knees and folded his arms about himself as the other two young goats dropped themselves to coax Ademi onto his hoof hands and knees as one positioned himself below Ademi's hard little cock and the other slowly licked his lips as he drew near to Ademi's tail hole…

And as they began to play with the beautiful white goats privates...his future husband rested back over the rock he was sitting on using one arm to support his body as it spanned backwards and the other to massage his big beautiful cock as he watched Ademi's two friends lick and suck the younger goat to ecstacy…

"Potelus?" Ademi sighed as he motioned his rump to the gentle licks of one of his friends..."Don't poke me with your tongue…...sigh…..ok?" Ademi turned his head towards his future husband as he lay in recline rapidly stroking his hard member to the molesting being done to his little love…

"Mmmmm….." Selenos voiced as he breathed heavily…."You are so beautiful my Ademi…..sigh….Oh I want to fill your hole so badly right now..."

"sigh…..mmmmmm…..well you can't…." Ademi replied as he shook his head at the waves of pleasure coursing through his body…."Mmmm...I wish I could climax like you Selenos…..huh! My whole body tingles!" Ademi's body shuddered and his eyes screwed tight as he dry ejaculated and pushed his rear end into the mouth of one of his equally young partners. Ademi then sagged and sat on the ground panting from the excitement..."Huh…..huh…...well….I didn't get to finish my sonnet." Ademi said as he smiled at his lover. "But you certainly got to finish didn't you?"

Ademi looked at his companions…."Potenlus? Forcini? Would you care to clean my future husband up? I think he emptied everything he had?" The young white goat said as he walked up and kissed and tongued his lover…

"I can't wait till our first night together." Ademi said. "I don't know how I want to do it? The old way or something different?"

Selenos smiled as he petted Ademi's head. "We will let the moment decide… I'm sure you will enjoy it."

**Year 373 of the Roman Calendar**

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day one of the bridge crossing**

**Sun rise….The Roman encampment.**

The measure of Alexander's love for his big brother was echoed in the solemn and dignified duty as his squire. The younger wolf obsessed with the care he gave to his big brother's armor and weapons which he now began to strap to Williamus' legs, arms and chest.

All the while as he did every strap, tied every tie and adjusted the chest plate and the grieves….Alexander whispered encouragement, pride and adoring love with a lick kiss every few moments or a nuzzle under the chin. He understood if his brother didn't return the affection as he looked ahead stone faced with a slight growl escaping his mouth every few moments…

The elder brother was psyching himself up for war, the importance of his appointment to command not lost on his countenance. There was much at stake. Family honor, Ancestral approval, Alexanders' opinions….and their love perhaps even the future of Rome itself should there be a disaster.

Now fully dressed in his war garb...Williamus picked up Alexander and held him against his chest….his face looking as if a last bit of approval and enforcement were needed…

Alexander rubbed Williamus' cheeks and softly kissed him..."You will do it. I know you can." The younger wolf wrapped his arms around Will's neck. "Mmmm...you feel like a statue but you're as warm as a fire."

"I love you with all my heart." Williamus replied. "No matter what little brother? I adore you."

Alexander leaned back in Will's arms and growled at him...enlisting a fierce return growl from his older brother….

"Now that's my big brother!" Alexander snarled as he slapped his paws off Will's helmet. "Now let's go break the tusks of those stupid elephants big brother!"

Williamus replied with one final kiss and placed his little brother on the ground. He then walked from his tent with Alexander in tow….head high and erect, body ram rod strait and face curled in a mean tooth showing demeanor as he passed and was joined by his chosen second in command, A black panther known as Anacatus (Ann-a-cay-tus)

"Good morning Tribune." Anacatus said as he walked next to Williamus. Around them there were already sounds outside the camp of axes connecting with trees, orders being barked, Predators at work on Caesar's bridge.

"Good morning and the gawds' favor good Anacatus." Williamus replied. "Are all the Cohort Captains in the tent?"

"Yes." Anacatus replied.

"Garay and Larotius (La-row-tee-us) present as I sent for them?" Williamus asked as he gave Alexander a little shoosh of a paw because the younger wolf wanted to hold up his tail from touching the ground. "My younger brother thinks I am a Gawd."

"It's good for him to have a hero to look up too. Do you really want to take him with us Tribune?" Anacatus asked.

"He understands the risks, trust me." Williamus replied as they all neared the central tent. Upon entering, the Captains of the five cohorts (1000 predators each) and the two special wolves Williamus had requested, rose to their feet and pounded their chests in salute and greeting. "Hail Tribune Graylus! Hail to Caesar! Glory to ROME!" They all thundered out then barked, howled and stomped their feet in a combined fury as Williamus took his place at the floor map…

"Glory upon the legion, Hail to you my friends and comrades." Williamus sounded as he raised his paw. As if excited to his own fury by all around him… Alexander pulled Williamus' Gladius sword from its' sheath and raised it above his head..."DEATH TO THE TUSKERS! DEATH TO THEIR RHINO WHORES! DEATH TO OUR ENEMY!"

Once again….all were brought to fury and excitement, pounding their chest plates, stomping their feet, growling, howling and snarling their war lust as Williamus took his sword back…

"Alexander's heart is in the right place." Williamus said with approval.

Garay snickered. "Perhaps we should let your little brother lead the expedition my Tribune? His cuteness alone would murder thousands."

Alexander snorted back. "Why don't you get on your hands and knees and lick my cute little tail hole clean dorkus?"

Williamus scowled at Alexander. "Do you mind?"

"He's the big mouth Williamus….not me?" Alexander replied. Williamus turned his attention to the floor map…

"As spoken by illustrious Caesar yesterday evening...5,000 of us will cross upstream of his bridge and move as a light armed mobile fist living off the land and pray that we find to attack the enemy's capital city at Chelsea. Caesar expects the enemy to concentrate on the bridge as that should bring them sufficient terror and us an open road to hit their capitol. Our legion will move at night and I have been informed that the most excellent Questriatus has been hard at work gathering confederates of his species to our aid in crossing the Roana."

Williamus moved about the map. "The place of our forging the river has been well chosen, the opposite side has dense forests and good overgrowth on the ground around the trees to give us all shelter and safe hiding for the two days it will take to get the entire legion across. Absolute silence is essential while waiting for the entire legion to cross the river, we must remain concealed during the day time and quiet above all else. Any legionnaire….any one who fails to follow these orders? Will die with no mercy. Am I understood?"

The others in the tent replied "Yes Tribune! Understood!"

"Legionaries Garay (Gar-ray) and Larotius (La-row-tee-us). Forward please?" Will called out.

Garay was a white Timber Wolf, six feet tall on his hinds, powerful in his arms and broad chested while Larotius was shorter yet endowed with muscular legs. Garay was built for combat close up and violent while Larotius was more a long distance scout who would be better to avoid battle and keep an army informed and updated by his speed in covering great distances. Yet both wolves were distinguished in the art of long range patrols behind an enemy's line and that's what Williamus was going to send them to do. Sweep well ahead of the legion to find supplies and settlements of prey mammals to live off of. They would also harass Tusker troops where they could be found, perhaps sending them off on wild goose chases or wear down and frustrate them long enough for Williamus' legion to sweep in and destroy them.

"My Tribune!" Garay saluted Williamus. "What is your desire for Larotius and myself?"

Williamus pointed to the map. "You and Larotius will be the first across. Once you have gotten to the other side? Go right away to the North following the inlet river to the Roana called the Ithica. Along the way should you be able too without alerting anyone? Capture a Prey mammal as a guide and find out where the Captial City of Chelsea is. Do not howl! Garay? Do you have any complaints about that order? No howling, no baying at Luna for a date, no celebrating a prey killing….no howling Garay. If you howl? Larotius has my authority to kill you on the spot."

"I can comply my Tribune. You have my word." Garay said firmly.

Williamus patted both wolves on their shoulders. "Go now then and prepare. Fortunes and the Gawds smile on you both." he said affectionatly. Then he turned back to the map and his five cohortiors (Co-hort-tee-oars)…

"Lucius Cantius Iustus….(Lion) You are the advanced cohort. When we begin the march on the other side of the river, you shall range forward two Palmis (400 feet) from the main body."

"Yes Tribune." Lucius replied with a growling voice.

"Tertius Curtius Dominicus….(Panther) You are the rear cohort. You will protect our supply train two Palmis (400 feet) behind the main body. You will also be our ready reserve of archers since your panthers are very adept in the art."

"Yes Tribune." Tertius replied.

Mamercus Festinius Asellio…..(Wolf) You are the right wing. Two Palmis out from the main body with balistia (Catapults) Arcubalstia (Ar-coo-ball-stee-yah = large crossbows) and mobile infantry. The same goes for Flavius Atilius Gracchus (wolf)

"Yes Tribune!" Both wolfs replied. Mamercus asked..."Tribune? Why can we not call you Legates Legonus? Isn't that a more appropriate title?"

The other cohort Captains nodded in approval. "Yes? Why not Legates Legonus Graylus? Very deserving title." Another said in agreement.

Williamus raised a paw..."While I am most flattered by this my dear friends, I have no such title bestowed by the Senate. I would rather wait and be most humble if the title were bestowed properly…

"Oh shut up and accept it?" Came a voice from the tent flap and all turned to bow their heads as Caesar entered…

"Williamus Graylus...You are now Legates Legonus Graylus, commander of the lightening paws legion." Caesar said as a lynx dressed in the red ceremonial tunic of an aide de camp to the Roman Senate entered carrying a standard in his paws…

"Most excellent Legates Legonus...your battle standard." The Lynx said as he extended the decorated pole with the legionary standard affixed to a cross arm. "May this standard given by the Senate and the Predators of Rome give you great victories to come!"

Williamus gestured to Alexander who stood almost peeing himself with excitement at the honor bestowed upon the Graylus family..."Take it little brother."

Alexander gripped the standard, held it high over his head and howled as loud as he could….."AAAAAAAARRRRROOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The other Predators in the tent replied joyously with their own howls and growls as Caesar stepped up to shake Williamus by his shoulders…

"Extra incentive not to fail. Please continue your briefing?" Caesar said.

Williamus took a moment to come down from the heart pounding he felt. He never was one to display rapture publicly to others…

"Hmmm….Manius Papius Sotericus (White Tiger) You are the main fighting force. Swords, shields and pilums with supporting archers. Lucius Cantius Iustus will divide his cohort to hold and fix the enemy...your cohort will close the trap and hit them head on. Their destruction should not be long."

"Yes…. Legates Legonus Graylus." Manius replied firmly.

"Now…." Will said as he pointed to the map. "We will move at night which will make coordination most difficult. You must chose the fastest runners you have to serve as messengers to tie us all together because we will not use signal torches or drums to communicate with each other. We will all carry moment glasses of sand for the march based in half a minutia (12 minutes). When the glass runs dry? All will stop on the last taken step and count to 3 secundia (72) then all will move forward for another half minutia and so on and so forth until otherwise by messenger or we find ourselves in battle."

Williamus looked around the tent. "Is there anything that needs further addressing?"

The other predators and Caesar shook their heads. "The meeting is concluded. Go and speak to your cohorts. I'll have something to say to them before we step off. Hail to glorious Caesar and Rome!"

The others replied…."HAIL!, HAIL! HAIL!"

Williamus turned to Alexander who was hugging the battle standard with his tail wagging wildly..."It's beautiful isn't it brother? Father will be beside himself with praise for you!"

"It's wonderful." Williamus said as he wrapped the flag around a paw and closed his eyes. So much responsibility now rested on him and he felt the weight making his jaws clamp hard even as he tried to display confidence outwardly. To bear a standard alone was a mighty weight compared to leading a legion.

Outside the tent, beyond the encampments, the work of taking down trees, hacking off branches, planking and plaining rounds and boards was well underway. Massive Polar and Grizzly bears were swinging huge axes to the tempo beats of Roman battle drums and singing deep Ursine hymns as they cleaved through trunks with only a few strikes then they pushed the tall pines over with their massive bodies.

From where they fell, the pines were lashed to teams of slave equities who were whipped and beaten to action along a trail to the next place where teams of wolves worked with paw tools to strip the bark, sharpen the points of the rounds or split the rounds into rough planks.

From that clearing of industry, the rounds and planks were moved down closer to the river where teams of smaller predators worked to cut notches, key and peg holes and grooves for lashing and binding ropes.

Lastly...all the completed wood was brought to the river bank where the bridge was starting to take shape. Imagine a colony of ants at work, except this was no organized group of ants building a "living raft" to ferry a whole colony across a river. This was thousands of predatory animals clearing a whole forest lot to build a wooden bridge to carry an army bent on destruction, slaughter and subjugation. And at the head of it, taking his place on the first laid planks between the supporting frames of his bridge...was Julius Caesar with his scowling gaze of burning determination, focused ambition and looking with tooth dripping desire upon the other side of the river the Tuskers believed no one could cross let alone conquer.

This is what an army so beholden to its commander would do for him without complaint, little sleep or lesser rest. It might be half a day before watchers on the other side made head or tail of what they were witnessing, perhaps two days for the Tuskers to be warned of the approaching danger, perhaps three for some sort of defense to arrive on the spot and by that time it would be too late for them.

**Year 373 of the Roman Calendar**

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day one of the bridge crossing**

**late afternoon: The goat heard village of Kapsi in the Tusker Confederation.**

Ademi had long left his lover Selenos to go grazing through the forest. He always managed to find the best greens out here to chew on for dinner, his whole family was like this….sometimes they would eat together, other times they would go off and graze around. Not that his mother didn't make good meals, she was awesome with salad bowls of greens, vegetables and nuts, but Ademi enjoyed the un-picked vittles more.

He stopped at a patch of grass and moss that smelled delicious and laid down to slowly enjoy it when he heard the sound of something cracking and a soft moaning coming from not far to his left. There were also voices, deep angry voices, and then a bleeted squeal of agony that caught his interest. Gulping the spittle in his mouth...Ademi crawled slowly over the ground until he could see through the bushes and thickets ahead what all the noise was about…

The sight caused him to grit his teeth as his eyes shot wide open with shock.

A goat youngster was hanging from a tree by his wrists. His legs were covered in streams of blood from the stub that had been his tail. He was completely shorn of his fur, his naked skin covered in cuts from rough shaving tools and welts and bruises from a most brutal beating.

An angry adult male goat picked up the head of the poor youngster and punched him hard in the face! "YOU FILTHY WHORE! YOU CUNT! SLUT!" The adult screamed…

Ademi shook….it was Rhesus beating his former future betrothed Hippias until one of the elders stopped him then he cut the poor abused youth down, letting his battered body hit the ground without any pity…

One of the old goats snatched Hippias by his tied wrists and dragged him to a bucket in the center of the clearing. Ademi noticed Hippias's family, his father, mother and two younger brothers turned themselves away as the elder Hyllos stood over the barely moving Hippias…

"You have shamed our village and offended Pan with your filthy whoredom. You will wander Hades with no rest, your soul will burn with fire that will never be quenched and demons will rape you with pain that will never be slaked. Pan demands restitution and the cleaning of our village from your filth…

Without another word..Hyllos snatched Hippias by his neck and plunged his head into the bucket and water spilled over the rim as Hippias was drowned in it! Ademi had to hold his hoof hands tightly to his mouth as he watched the young goats' death throws….the wild kicking of his bounded arms and legs, the streams of urine spilling from his penis, the loss of his bowels and the eventual subsidence of his resistance.

The judgment was cold, brutal, uncaring as Hyllos held the dead body up by the neck and turned to the other elders…

"It is now clean and fit to serve." The old goat said and without emotion he dropped the dead Hippias on the ground where two other adult goats ran a big pole under the leg and arm ties and carried Hippias to a table like some game animal recently shot by a purified arrow for a holiday sacrifice.

Ademi wanted to run, wanted to cry, wanted to scream but he stayed still and let his tears flow as he watched the once beautiful Hippias prepared like some useless beast for a sacrifice banquet. A large apple was shoved into Hippias' mouth ,his tail hole was split open and the internals pulled out through it so it could be stuffed with breading and vegetables. When they were done...the Adults hung Hippias over a burning fire so he would cook…

The very sound of Hippias' moisture escaping and his fat boiling finally made Ademi move away and after getting a good distance from that visual hell, Ademi took his four legged form and ran a while away from the village until he could sit and cry. Some one had to cry for poor Hippias, Ademi could not help thinking of how nice he was, how gentle he spoke, how happy he was….and now Hippias was nothing but a hanging meat offering. The way he was treated was cruel and unmerciful, uncaring and murderous. It was two hours before Ademi brought himself to go home and when he entered the hut, all he wanted to do was curl up and sleep and sleep wasn't going to come easy if ever after the horror he witnessed from his own village.

**End of Chapter 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

LUPIS GLORIA ROMANI

By Dan 1966 and Ademi

(cub/cub, adult/cub, rape, gay sex, vore, gore, torture, slavery)

Rated Quad X (And you think Caligula was bad?)

Based off of Harmarist and Kittaness Sheath and Knife Comics and Disney's Zootopia (c) 2016

Character Acknowledgment:

**Chapter 4**

**Year 373 of the Roman Calendar**

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day one of the bridge crossing**

**Late evening**

Garay (White wolf) sat at the edge of the Roana slapping his paw into the water in a series of quick and slow pats mixed with long and short pauses between each. After each series of pats...he stopped to look and listen.

"Are you sure you are giving the signals correctly?" Larotius (Gray wolf) asked as he stood behind Garay looking up and down the river.

"Yes." Garay replied. "Would you like me to howl?"

"No….I would not." Larotius replied. "Perhaps they are chasing fish or chewing kelp or maybe they forgot and fell asleep?"

Garay began another series of water pats when a small head popped out of the water..."Good evening great wolves of Rome!" Said the gentle smiling otter.

"Ah..." Garay replied. "Hello. And who may you be?"

"I am Icronius….prince of the Suwani." The otter said as he climbed out of the river without a worry and petted Garay's soft white fur..."And you are?"

Legionnaire Garay. This is my comrade Legionnaire Larotius. We are from the Lightening Wolf Legion under the command of Legates Legonus Williamus Graylus."

"Forgive me my prince." Larotius asked. "I never believed otters were considered predators."

"We are of a sort." The Prince replied. "We chase fish but we've been considered filth ridden vermin by the Tuskers. They capture our numbers, our females and our children for our pelts and our musk which the scum use in potions and rituals. We are one with Rome and loyal to your cause. Caesar our liberator be praised!"

Garay bowed…."You will help us get across good Prince?"

Icronius walked a few paces and snatched up a slackened rope. "Is this proof enough? We have fixed a rope and pulley across the river with the rope just slack enough for the waters to hide it from prying eyes. And of course….

The Prince turned and whistled to the river and numerous heads popped up wearing kelp for camouflage. "Is this enough help for you or do you require a legion?"

Garay picked up the otter prince and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. "You are so wonderful little prince. Thank you." He then turned to Larotius and snarled..."Get the raft and the packs."

Garay stood with the Prince while Larotius pulled a raft and two leather packs from the cluster of thickets..."The Lightening Wolf Legion's first numbers will arrive in a few hours. Will you see to it that they get across unhindered?" Garay asked the Prince.

"Without fail my good friend." The Prince replied as he slapped his paw to his chest then commanded some otters to help Garay and Larotius forge the river to the other side.

While they were on the raft, the two wolves took stock of what they had to work with, their Gladius swords, a set of hand held circular shields about the size of large dinner plates, some small dried and salted provisions, two leather pouches of water and a change of clothing. For the most part they were intended to go around at night naked in their four legged forms to scout for paths and provision sites…

"Oh? You did bring the Load Stone?" Larotius remarked as he lay on his stomach while the otters moved the raft along the submerged pull rope.

Garay pulled a stone slung on a rope and dangled it in the air. "Didn't forget it, Luna be praised. How else can we navigate the night?"

A "Load Stone" was a piece of dense iron ore once a part of a meteorite that had crashed into the earth. The brightly colored rust red and green rock's strong magnetism kept the piece aligned with the planetary North and South poles and when shaped into a football oval, maintained each end point to each of the polar points, thus it became a natural and crude compass to determine navigational directions.

"I could sure go for a fat mutton right now." Larotius said licking his chops. "A fat young one about half a year old would be a nice snack."

Garay slapped him off the snoot. "Stop that? If we start getting consumed with hunger right now? We'll get stupid. The last thing I want is to be arrow shot because you drooled for want of a sheep. Pay attention?"

"But you're the one with the howling problem?" Larotius remarked with a pointed paw finger.

"Which is why I brought this?" Garay said as he pulled a leather muzzle from his pack. "When we reach the shore? You will strap this on my snoot and kick my tail to Jupiter if I try to take it off."

"That is going to cause you some displeasure." Larotius remarked.

"I didn't join the legions to be pleased." Garay replied as the raft touched the opposite side of the Roana and the two wolves bounded off. Garay immediately pulled out his Load Stone and looked to his left….

"The feed river is that way." He said pointing. Quickly the two wolves removed all their clothing and armor, tied them to their packs and reverted to their four legged forms. They then waved good bye to the otters and bounded quickly into the forest to start their reconnaissance ahead of the legion's amphibious crossing.

**Year 373 of the Roman Calendar**

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day one of the bridge crossing**

**second watch between 9pm and 12am**

Williamus tapped his little brother on the snoot as he lay sleeping under a sheep skin blanket in the tent…

"Time to move." Williamus gestured as he threw Alex's tunic over the young wolf's head. "Up, up."

"Yeeeeawwwwwnnnnn…..smack, smack….yip! yip!" Alexander stood up and stretched himself out over the ground before throwing his arms and legs around to get rid of the sleeping feelings in his limbs..."Gnah! Is it late?"

"The middle of second watch." Williamus replied. "We have to be quick. I must speak to the legion before we start off so be quick."

As Alexander threw on his tunic and strapped his belt around his waist, his brother held out a dagger and a Gladius sword before him. "These are yours."

Alexander stood surprised…."Mine?"

"Well if you want too, you could go naked?" Williamus replied with a smile. "But I'd think you'd want to be treated as an adult from now on."

Alexander accepted the sword and dagger with a look of happy sadness, to be considered an adult by his older brother was something he longed for…

"And before you start howling and waking our dead ancestors?" Williamus said with a gesture. "A roman legionnaire should have armor right?"

Alexander looked upon a set of Roman chest and mail armor made for his size and almost cried with glee..."Mine?!"

"Obviously." Williamus said as he was almost bowled over by his little brother's embrace…

"Oh thank you Brother! Thank you!" Alexander yelped with joy as he hugged his brother tight.

"You understand that this means you will be treated as an adult?" Williamus asked. "You understand your responsibilities don't you?"

Alexander stood ram rod strait..."Yes Brother! Completely! I will not disgrace you...I promise!"

Williamus petted Alexander slowly then softly kissed him on his lips..."Of course….this doesn't change anything between us in bed. Though I'm sorry to say we have to be a little celibate for a while."

"I can manage." Alexander said. He gently lick kissed his brother on the nose and snuggled him under his chin. "You have made me so happy big brother."

"Make me proud Alexander. Give our family honor." Williamus replied. "Hurry and dress now...we have little time to play around."

Moments later, Williamus walked from his tent with Alexander behind him carrying the legion standard as they were joined by Anacatus (black panther).

"The Legion waits for you." Anacatus said sternly. "Your young brother looks stunning." The black panther said with a deep growl. "That's it...chest out and bare those teeth young Graylus.

"To Hades with those Pacadermian bastards." Alexander snarled. "My brother's going to strangle their king in his teeth."

"You've been stoking him well Williamus." Anacatus snarled with a smile.

"He inspires me." Williamus replied with a serious look.

Ahead of them beyond the gates of the encampment were only half of the 5000 predators of the full Lightening Legion, the first 2500 who would go with Williamus on the first crossing of the Roana. Beyond their assembly, the noise of the bridge production continued unabated and Williamus could only guess where the bridge was at this moment as he climbed a stage with Alexander and Anacatus behind him. He took a moment to look over the numbers and the species of legionnaires before him. Each face he saw was cold, hard, professional, motivated and appeared chipped from granite rock. Felines and Ursines, Wolves and Tigers, proud predators and fellow country-mammals waiting for his word…

Williamus took a moment to think then raised a paw as if taking an oath of office…."HAIL TO THE LEGION! HAIL TO OUR HOME! HAIL TO CAESAR!"

The 2500 predators answered…."HAIL! HAIL! HAIL!"

Williamus placed his paws behind his back and began to speak..."Predators of the Legion! Tonight we cross as the vanguard of our glorious nation! The eyes and ears of our country, our families, our honorable ancestors and our gawds await with anticipation the noise of our coming battles and the news of our glorious victories over our enemies! Every member of the legion is expected to do his utmost and follow every order perfectly and without question. Those who refuse? Will die. That goes for every predator who follows us tonight. If you can not understand or you feel like a little kitten or cub in need of their mother's tits? Raise your paw now, take off your armor and your sword and crawl into a corner like the miserable and disgraceful bitch you are!"

No one in the ranks moved….

"As I expected." Williamus said snarling. "We have no females among us tonight. Good. To repeat our plan so it is clearly understood. Half the legion will cross tonight and bed down in the forest on the other side of the river. We shall conceal ourselves in the bushes and thickets. We shall get rest, we shall be quiet, we shall not make a single sound or cause a betrayal of our position. Anyone doing such? I expect the closest Legionnaire to kill that stupid fool without mercy. Please don't allow that to happen? We are starting with 5000 predators, I would like to finish with 5000 predators."

"My legion, my country-mammals, my beloved family….and all of you are my family whom I love! The future of Rome depends on us! Our families back home, depend on us! Our children depend on us! We must not fail! If we are not victorious! Let the last alive speak that we did not die with our tails tucked between our legs like crying females! DEATH TO THE TUSKERS! DEATH TO OUR ENEMY! GLORY TO ROME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The Legion replied with growls and howls and sounds of "AARROOOO! AARROOOO!AARROOOO!" As they beat upon their shields with their Gladius swords. Williamus turned to his second in command and punched him in the chest plate. "Set them to motion Anacatus." Williamus ordered. He then turned to his brother..."Alexander? Get to the front with the standard." Williamus said as he turned to grab a head piece fashioned from the skin and horns of a killed mountain ram and set it upon Alexander's head…

"Now that's better..." Williamus said with a toothy grin. "A real killer in sheep's wool. Give me a murdering snarl little brother."

Alexander snarled and growled deeply as his brother kissed him on the nose. "Take your place and lead us to the river brother."

"Yes Sir!" Alexander yelped as he left the stage with the battle standard in his paws and carried it to the front of the forming line as the predators assumed a long column four abreast split into companies of 625 predators each with a Centurion over each. There would be no musicians and no drums to keep the cadence of march, only a subdued mouthing of "Aroo" (left) and "Ahah" (right) would keep the Legion to a steady walk that would not cause tiring nor fatigue.

Alexander felt as if he'd died and sat among the gawds as he took his place at the front of the column to be smothered with affections by the legionaries standing behind him, his tail wagging furiously at the compliments as Williamus walked up and took his place at the head with Anacatus behind him. Williamus drew his Gladius, pointed it forwards and set the Legion into the march towards the river.

**Year 373 of the Roman Calendar**

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day one of the bridge crossing**

**second watch between 9pm and 12am**

**Garay and Larotius at the River Ithica**

Garay and Larotius covered ground quickly in their four legged forms and stopped for a moment along the bank of the Ithica River to sip water and catch their breath, Larotius holding the leather muzzle in his paws to let Garay drink then strapping it back around his comrade's snoot to keep him from howling…

"I hate doing this." Larotius frowned. "Make's you look like a slave."

Garay rolled onto his back and beckoned and pleaded like a dog as he touched Larotius's chin with a paw then pointed to the Load Stone which Larotius dangled to show the direction. "Yes...we're moving North. I imagine the Legion is starting it's crossing about now." Larotius said as he looked up at the sky. "There is no moon tonight. Don't you think you can control your urge to howl since there's nothing to really trigger it? This miserable muzzle pains me so much."

Larotius removed the muzzle from Garay's head and gently petted his friend as he sat panting..."Are you alright without the muzzle?"

"I'll manage." Garay replied. "But be ready to slap that thing back on me." The white wolf said as he assumed his four legged form. "Let's continue? We need to cover more ground before the end of the fourth watch."

_**Note: Roman time at night was expressed in four watches from 6pm to 6am while the day time was expressed in hours 6am to 6pm such as "In the fifth hour (11am) In the seventh hour (1pm) and the first watch (6pm to 9pm) and the 3**__**rd**__** watch (12am to 3am)**_

The two wolves were soon running on all fours again through the night with the Ithica River serving as their guide North as they ran along the bank. Suddenly, Garay slid to a stop, snatched Larotius by a leg and pulled him into a thicket…

"Huh? What gives?" Larotius asked as he lay on his back and struggled to get his dagger from its' sheath.

"Shhhh! Stop making so much noise!" Garay yelped quietly. "I hear rustling ahead of us..." The white wolf said as he slowly morphed into his two legged form and pulled his dagger from his pack. A little quiet moment more and again there was a soft rustle coming from some bushes a yard away from where the two wolves reposed.

Garay steeled himself, crouched low then lunged quickly towards the noise and soon he was dragging something out screeching and screaming till he threw it down into the river and worked to drown it!

"Garay!" Larotius yelped. "Stop! Don't kill it!"

Garay pulled the victim out of the water and slammed it hard on its' back on the river bank...putting his dagger to its' throat and snarling at it snoot to snoot….

"Vulpine scum." Garay snarled at the struggling fox choking and coughing under the wolf's big paw….

The poor fox was pissing all over himself trying to struggle and breath…"Release me!"

"SHUT UP!" Garay snarled as he punched the fox in the face. "SHUT UP YOU PIECE OF EXCREMENT OR I'LL CUT YOUR TAIL OFF!"

"Gasp!" "Please?…..Have mercy upon a slave and predator I beg you!?" The fox gasped as his eyes almost rolled into his head.

"Bah! Asking a wolf for mercy?" Garay snarled. "You devil! You filthy Hombrah piece of crap? You deceiver?"

"Gee Garay? Throw the whole arsenal at him why don't you?" Larotius snorted as he pulled on Garay's chocking arm. "Don't you remember our mission brother!?"

"Our mission doesn't include taking into confidence a filthy Hombrah!" Garay snarled back. Larotius jerked Garay's arm and paw off the struggling fox and it groveled onto its' paws and knees…."Then kill me great wolf! Death would be a release to my tortured body….please end my life!?"

Garay and Larotius looked down to see the fox covered in terrible scars and cuts from lashings and beatings…

"Oh...so you're an escaped slave?" Garay snorted.

"I am an escaped whore." The male fox replied. "Used and tossed around like a dirty rag since I was a kit."

"Awwww….." Garay snarled. "And I'm supposed to feel what for you? Pity? Pity for a Hombrah? Obviously you must have been a favorite toss around huh? You didn't die from being "sex'd" which is what should happen to every fox! All of you should be raped till you die! Good enough justice for scum like you."

"THEN KILL ME!" The fox howled as he sat up. "RELEASE ME FROM MY PAIN!"

Larotius moved to gently place a blanket over the pleading fox and Garay slapped at his paws...'What the hell are you doing Larotius?!"

"Our mission!" The gray wolf replied. "What is your name fox?"

" I am called Cyprian...property of Daishia the Rhino. I was his property until he died. Then I was sold to a mine to be worked to death and used as a sex slave. I've not eaten in a week. I am nothing but scum….just kill me please?"

Garay frowned then batted a paw..."I can't bare to look at this piece of snit. You want to use him for our mission Larotius? Better to kill him and take his tail. But if you want him? He's your responsibility."

Garay walked away angry as Larotius offered some dry meat..."Is this what happens to all foxes here?"

"Yes..." Cyprian replied. "All foxes are slaves and whores here. We are hunted for our tails, our skulls or to be shared around and raped or worked to death. It seems to be our only lot in life since you wolves hate us so. I would rather die than spend another day being raped in my tail hole or have to watch a little kit being ripped in half by an elephant or Rhino cock in one of their sick sacrifice sex rituals."

Larotius thought for a moment. "Do you desire death so much? What of the thought of revenge for yourself? Would that not motivate you to live?"

"And what? Only to become your slave?" Cyprian said…."I would rather die."

Larotius smiled..."I never had a slave. I would not actually know what to do with one. But…I could be a kind master I think? And as for you being a fox? well… you don't seem to be as threatening as the tales say."

"Hmph…." Cyprian snorted. "Kind words from a wolf. I know what you'll do. You'll promise me fair treatment or freedom then when my use is done? You'll double cross me and sell me to someone or I'll fight in your gladiator games or I'll be a whore again. Well no thank you Wolf. I would rather die than be a used "bitch" again for any slaver."

Larotius gestured…."You're very tired from your ordeal. Why don't you get some sleep and we will talk when you are rested? Sorry to say we must bind you in ropes so you don't escape. If we could have trusted you?"

"Hmph….as if I am a stranger to being tied up? What ever you desire wolf, I expect no pity from you or your companion."

Larotius took the fox into a patch of bushes, bound him in ropes and forced his maw open to accept a ball gag and buckle straps around his head before he was pushed onto his side…

"Now…..Cyprian….please don't raise cause for us to kill you?" Larotius asked as he petted the poor fox on his head then covered him with a blanket and walked to stand with his comrade by the river bank…

"You expect us to trust a dirty Hombrah as a guide?" Garay snarled. "I say drown the rat before he beguiles you."

"And I say we made a lucky find." Larotius replied. "An abused slave? You should look into his eyes Garay, they speak of revenge and killing, I say we use him. I feel he will not betray us."

"Like I said Larotius? He is YOUR responsibility, not mine. I'll have nothing to do with a vulpine pile of snit. Nothing. If he gives us away or betrays us? I'll kill both of you. You have my word on that!"

Garay gestured with a paw. "I will take the Load Stone and range forward a bit of a distance and take notes of what I come across. You remain with your "vulpine slut" and I will return before sunrise so we can bed down through the day."

Larotius frowned at Garay..."He is NOT my SLUT."

"You spared his life." Garay snorted. "Therefore? That dirty stinking fox is your slut. You keep that little bastard away from me, I don't want to be soiled with his filth. I will see you in some hours before dawn."

Garay morphed into his four legged form and bounded off to the North along the river, leaving Larotius to sit by the bound and gagged fox.

**Year 373 of the Roman Calendar**

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day one of the bridge crossing**

**second watch between 9pm and 12am**

**The growing Roman bridge across the Roana**

"Harr!"….."Harr!"….."Harr!"….."Harr!"….."Release"…...WHAM!"

"Harr!"….."Harr!"….."Harr!"….."Harr!"….."Release"…...WHAM!"

"Harr!"….."Harr!"….."Harr!"….."Harr!"….."Release"…...WHAM!"

"Harr!"….."Harr!"….."Harr!"….."Harr!"….."Release"…...WHAM!"

A set of floating wooden gantries sat tied to the left and right sides of the bridge deck. Each of the towers were slanted towards another at fourty five degrees with a large solid round of dense oak connected to a rope lashed bundle of rocks at its' top. These pile drivers were then set inside four animal grease coated lengths of tree trunks to be worked by pure muscle, sweat and fierce determination.

Three pairs of three large Sumatran tigers each worked to pull the improvised pile drivers to the tops of their dropping strokes then let the ropes go allowing the weights to slam home and drive pointed wooden rounds deep into the sandy river bed. The teams rotated their work so as not to become fatigued by the all night drive to progress the bridge deck forwards. Once they got the angled bridge supports set in place, a team of Ursine (bears) dropped a single "boxed" trunk of 8 inch by 8 inch wood into the prepared slots cut into the tops of the support columns. Once the bears did their work, teams of wolves would lay the supports for the bridge deck spanning fore and aft between each of the supporting column spans. Finally after them came another team of wolves who laid tightly wrapped bundles of tree limbs and sticks to form the actual surface upon which the Legion would cross once the bridge spanned the river.

"Harr!"….."Harr!"….."Harr!"….."Harr!"….."Release"…...WHAM!"

"Harr!"….."Harr!"….."Harr!"….."Harr!"….."Release"…...WHAM!"

"Harr!"….."Harr!"….."Harr!"….."Harr!"….."Release"…...WHAM!"

"Harr!"….."Harr!"….."Harr!"….."Harr!"….."Release"…...WHAM!"

Questriatus stood with his slave Stefinus at a wooden tripod level gauge judging between the latest laid columns to see if they were pounded squarely with ones already set in place…

"What do you think Stefinus?" Questriatus asked the bunny as he beckoned with his paw. "Are they level?"

"You are the engineer and master." Questriatus replied with his head bowed.

"Will you please cut this shame stuff out Stefinus and give me your opinion? I'm not going to put a whip to your back or piss all over you now stop it and look?" Questriatus begged.

Stefinus looked at the level and pointed with his right paw. "The right one needs to come down more."

Questriatus looked himself..."You have good eyes. Obviously since you are a bunny." Questriatus waved to one of the tigers on the pile drive gang. Good legionnaire Tiger? The right column needs to be sunk more...how many hits do you think there Stefinus?"

"Two at least." The bunny replied.

"Yes...give it two strikes!" Questriatus yelped. "Is there anything you need good tiger? Water? Food perhaps?"

The big tiger replied. "Mutton or rabbit meat would be nice."

Stefinus cowarded behind Questriatus as he replied. "I will see if some mutton or rabbit can be spared to you. Great Caesar says we must rely on our salted stocks and fish catches but this should be an exemption."

Questriatus walked with Stefinus behind him back towards the fortification…

"My master?" The bunny asked timidly. "Will you serve them rabbits?"

"We will see what they can actually have. Our meat stocks are running a little low and a re-supply delivery now is a little questionable given the bog slave revolt back in Rome. Why do you ask?"

Stefinus stopped and lowered his head. "I know it is not my place to ask anything but if by chance you will give them rabbits? Will you please kill them and not hand them over live? Please? Just a little mercy?"

Questriatus pursed his lips..."You know tigers and wolves like to play with their food before they devour it? You ask for a serious violation of Roman custom Stefinus."

"I only ask for mercy my master...I can not bear their suffering, their screaming, their pain if they are tortured as play things. Please master...I beg of you this one small thing of your servant!"

Questriatus sighed..."I will try and be merciful if any rabbits are to be given up. Right now I must check in on Caesar and make sure he is sleeping soundly. I should also explain to you his "walking sickness" which he has from time to time. I must demand from you absolute silence in this matter Stefinus. If you tell anyone about Caesar's illness? I will have you put to death. Do you understand?"

"Yes master." Stefinus replied. "What is this walking sickness?"

"It is called an "Epilepsis" or "fire of the brain". It causes Caesar great distress and normally I am the only one allowed close to him when it happens. But since you are close to me all the time now, you will also be needed to help. Sometimes these episodes are small and Caesar recovers quickly but other times they are quite violent and shameful and they leave him helpless like a baby." Questriatus said as he approached Caesar's tent and the two Pretorian guards who stood watch at the flap.

"Can he be cured?" Stefinus asked. "It saddens me to think he suffers this. After all….he did rescue me from an abusive master."

"Great Caesar at times has a kind heart." Questriatus said. "You're not the first bunny he's actually shown favors too. Yet you should always be grateful. I've known a few bunnies who had not gratitude and they ended up as bits for his favorite soup. Caesar hates ingratitude."

"I shall try to remember that." Stefinus said as he followed Questriatus up to the guards…

"Good evening great wolves...is the master sleeping soundly?" The otter asked quietly.

"He is reading." One of the guards said. "But do go in? I believe he has mentioned you several times in longing."

Questriatus walked through the tent flap with Stefinus and stopped to bow. "Good evening Master. And how do you feel tonight?"

Caesar turned on his bed, placing the scroll he was reading on the chair next to him…."I am doing well tonight. And Questriatus? I am master no more. Father is fine always for you."

The otter walked up and gave Caesar a gentle hug of affection and a snuggle under his chin…

"And how is your slave working for you?" Caesar asked.

"Stefinus is excellent. His math skills are sharp and he behaves so well. He was obviously poorly used by his previous owner." Questriatus said gesturing.

Stefinus got on his hands and knees and lowered himself..."I thank Great and Mighty Caesar for his kindness towards me and for sparing my life!"

"Stand up bunny. I am not a gawd." Caesar said with a gesture. "Just continue to do as you're told and all will be well with you."

Stefinus stood up. "Great Caesar? Might I ask of you a favor of mercy?"

"Very few slaves ask me for favors." Caesar replied.

Questriatus gestured with a paw..."What he ask Father is because the Tigers working on the bridge have requested mutton or bunnies as a treat for their hard work, Stefinus simply asks that if bunnies are offered that they be mercifully put to death so they do not suffer."

Caesar gave off a low growl..."Tigers and Wolves usually look forward to prey they can play with and maul. You ask me to deny them that pleasure for the good of slaves?"

Caesar looked at Stefinus. "But? Let it never be said of Caesar that he rejected any request nor showed no mercy when asked. Let it be so."

Stefinus reached out and took hold of Caesar's big paw..."Thank you great master! Thank you!"

"Questriatus?" Caesar asked. "Teach Stefinus about my sickness and what to do? I find him trustworthy and selfless. I…..like him very much."

"Yes Father." Questriatus replied with a bow. "Come Stefinus? Let us allow Caesar to get some sleep."

**Year 373 of the Roman Calendar**

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day one of the bridge crossing**

**third watch between 12am and 3am**

**The Lightening Legion crosses the Roana**

Alexander was all excitement, he leaned against the standard wagging his tail furiously while the other predators on the raft, including Williamus, sat still. The line of long wooden rafts extended half way across the expanse of the river now and more were being fashioned and launched as quickly and as many as the otters could care for. Each raft had three or four strong felines or ursines pulling on the rope the otters had rigged to get the rafts quickly to the other side where the otters would then return them for their next load of passengers…

"Alexander?" Williamus warned. "Don't you fall in with that standard."

"I'm being careful brother." Alexander replied.

"His Gladius is almost as big as he is , Legates Legonus Graylus." A wolf legionnaire snickered.

"Hmph!" Alexander snorted back. "You should see the size of my enormous cock in your mouth."

"Alexander?" Williamus growled. "Manors"

"He insulted me first big brother!" Alexander replied as he threw a middle paw finger at the legionnaire wolf. "All the bad humors back on you."

"He has spirit." The wolf soldier replied.

"He gets his sprightliness from his mother." Williamus said as he rubbed Alexander's head tuft. "Just remember to hold it in check Alexander."

"Bump!" The raft reached the other side of the river and Williamus and the other predators got off. Turning to Alexander, Williamus positioned him with the standard at the landing point…

"Now….very important job for you Alexander." Williamus said as he pointed to the incoming rafts. "You are to send the arrivals where they need to be ok? Felines go up in the trees, Ursines the bushes, wolves and everyone else are to rally on me right behind your back. Don't move from "this spot" do you understand? If you get tired? Send word to me and I'll send a relief for you ok?"

Alexander frowned. "Would you please stop talking to me like I'm a cub? The way you talk to me is annoying and offensive."

"I'm sorry little brother." Williamus said as he petted Alexander. "I just want to make sure you understand what your job is."

Alexander replied. "If I get any lip? Do I have the right to cuss at stupid oafs and hit them?"

"Don't press your luck." Williamus replied. "But you have my authority when you hold that standard so they must listen to your commands. Now don't let that get to your head?"

Alexander waved a paw…."I won't. Now go….shoo…..do other things a Tribune should do, I got this."

Williamus stood back to watch how Alexander handled the first incoming raft….

"HO!" The young wolf yelped with his paw up. "Tigers to the trees! Wolves go strait behind my back and meet with the Legates Legonus!"

"Awww….isn't he cute?" One wolf said smiling. "And they made him cute little cub armor too..."

"Yeah, yeah….and you're so ugly, the gawds wouldn't fuck you let alone any self respecting Roman female." Alexander snickered. "Move and keep your maw shut! Beyond me? Everyone must keep their smackers shut!"

One wolf leaned over to Williamus..."He's a natural."

"Even I am surprised some times by him." Williamus replied. "He greeted every wolf as they came up, pointing around the ground with his dagger. "Find a good place to hide yourselves and spread out as much as possible! We must make room for everyone! Bed yourselves down and hide yourselves well! We must remain quiet and hidden for the next two days until everyone is across!"

Anacatus came up from the river…"How far do you think Garay and Larotius are right now from the Roana?"

Will thought..."15 passum (Roman miles) by now along the Ithica. I don't expect any report from them while we're bedded down in these woods. I want your felines in the trees to be the main watch Anacatus so make sure you set the rotations, pick the watch trees and put your best and fastest legionnaire on our warning perimeters."

"It will be done Legates Legonus Graylus." Anacatus replied.

"Hmph…." Williamus chuckled. "It sounds so formal and unfamiliar to me still. I was so use to just plain Tribune."

"I was so use to calling you "Willa-mina" because of your head tuft. Did your mother dress you in female gowns when you were a cub?" Anacatus snickered.

"You want me to maul you, don't you?" Williamus replied with a light growl.

"Anytime I can be mauled by you is an anticipated pleasure." The big black panther said as he rubbed Williamus's shoulder.

**Year 373 of the Roman Calendar**

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Fourth watch 3am to 6am**

**The goat heard village of Kapsi in the Tusker Confederation.**

Ademi stumbled through the hut, almost fell over his younger brother Lenki, tripped over the leg of his father's lover Paeeon and flopped to the ground outside the hut opening gasping for breath and shaking his head clean of the fog of waking up and of the nightmare that consumed him…

The feeling of water entering his lungs….the shouts of WHORE!, CUNT!, SLUT! being drowned out by the feeling of his head being forced to remain under water… the feeling of wetness as his own piss hit him in the snoot as he struggled to get free of the hellish dream.

The little goat kid wandered over to a bucket of water and threw it over himself to get the smell of his own urine off. When he realized that he'd douched himself with a bucket of water….he threw the offending wooden container against a nearby tree where it broke apart. Then he sank to the ground and held his head to stop the world from spinning around.

"Ademi?" Came a soft voice from behind. "Are you alright son?" The worried feminine voice asked. Soon a pair of soft hoof hands rubbed over Ademi's shoulders. "What is it? What troubled you from your sleep?"

It was his mother ( name ) a soft khaki brown female with a white head tuft and beautifully kept fur. She rubbed her head over her son's soft cheek and gave him a tender lick kiss..."What's wrong Ademi?"

"Just a bad dream mother..." Ademi replied. "I thought I was drowning." He said as he sat back against her..."Mother? You're good at knowing dreams aren't you? What does that mean? Me drowning in water? Is it a bad sign?"

"It means you should take extra care where you tread." (name) said as she hugged her son. "It's a portent which could last a few days to a few weeks. It could be a sign that you're just nervous about your upcoming betrothal to Selenos and you fear doing something wrong. You will be just fine Ademi, stop your worry?"

Ademi smiled..."You always know how to make someone feel better mother."

"That's why I am here." She replied. "Now is that all that seems to be troubling you?" She asked.

"Yes….That...and my wedding outfit. I don't like it at all. It's so plain." The young goat sighed..."But let me guess mother? Traaaaaaa-dition right?!"

"We are not a culture with a fondness for ostentation Ademi." She said as she stroked over his head tuft…

"But I want to look beautiful for my de-flowering? A plain old waist wrap doesn't make it special at all. I might as well just go four legged and do it the old fashioned way and have no fun from it." Ademi snorted.

"Under garments Ademi do not make the act of romance special. Couples do." Ademi's mother replied smiling. "But since it is "your" day and "your" wishes should be respected? I will try to make you a under-garment that will make your lover blush with heart pounding delight….quietly of course? We don't want to give the elders a seizure do we?"

Ademi giggled in reply..."It would be fun to watch."

**Year 373 of the Roman Calendar**

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day two of the bridge crossing**

**Morning**

**Garay and Larotius along the River Ithica**

Garay returned as the sun began its' slow creep upwards and gave the sleeping Larotius a kick in the leg..."Wake up." He snorted. "I see your whore is still here?"

Larotius ignored the insult..."Did you see anything? How far did you go?" He asked as he sat up and pulled Cyprian up and worked to remove some of the rope…

"I'd say….30 passum (Roman miles) before I had to turn about and come back." Garay said as he regarded the fox. "Does he still want to die?" Garay asked.

Larotius removed the ball gag from Cyprian's maw..."Well? Do you still wish to die or is there at least a little fight in you?" He asked Cyprian.

"I can help you very much." The fox said. "I know where many Tusker strong holds are, where settlements of juicy prey animals reside….more than many I wish to see wiped off the earth. I'll help you...for a price."

Garay gave the fox a mighty slap in the snoot and pulled out his Gladius… "Just like "a Vulpine slut" to even think he can ask a favor of Rome!" Garay then noticed that Cyprian latched onto Larotius..."So? You have been making good use of this "bushy tailed cunt" while I was gone haven't you?"

Larotius moved fast to snatch Garay's sword hand! He kicked him off balance and drove him to the ground with a knee on his throat! "Let me make this clear to you Garay! The only reason this fox is still breathing? is that he can help us in our mission! That's all and done! If you want to persist with your fat snoot? So help me I will cut out your tongue and feed it to you raw! I am sick and tired of your crap! Don't you touch him and don't you speak your lies about me again to my face….do we have an understanding?!"

Larotius released his knee but slapped Garay hard in the snoot for an extra measure before sitting down in the bushes..."I suggest you get some sleep Garay." He then looked at Cyprian with a scowl..."Sit!"

The fox did as he was told. "I certainly don't want to get on your displeased side….master."

"I am not your master." Larotius replied. "At least not yet. But you can't be completely trusted not to betray us so for the time being you will remain bound and gagged during the day since we must hide ourselves."

"I will be of no trouble." Cyprian replied.

"Good." Larotius said. "Just what is this price you speak of?"

"Show my kind some measure of mercy?" Cyprian asked. "Let them know what's coming so they can get far away? If we come across brothels? Kill the owners and let the foxes go free or give them some means to kill their rapists? There are foxes who would aid Rome if given clemency from Rome's cruelty towards them, I swear!"

Larotius thought for a moment. "What you ask specifically is out of the paws of myself and Garay to grant. Yet for your help? We will do what we can at our means..."

"You may do what you can…..I won't." Garay snorted as he lay. "All red tailed bushy bastards can rot in Hades. The only good fox is a dead one or one well flucked to death."

"Garay? Don't get me angry at you again?" Larotius warned. "What can you tell us about the capital city? About Chelsea?"

Cyprian smirked..."It is a leaky sponge of penetration points from the aqueducts to the underground sewers, there's at least twenty places where a cohort of a legion could slip in. I know when they change the guards at the main gates, the palace, the barracks….obviously the how and why I know these things needs no explaination. Your biggest obstacle is the two royal legions of Rhino and War Elephants that guard the city. You have to draw them away with something serious enough to mount a threat. Once they're away? The city will be as easy to pillage as an open fruit stand. But if you really want to maximize your chances of victory? Let me sneak in to enlist the help of the fox prostitutes...the seething for vengeance in them is so hot it will melt gold."

"Obviously…." Larotius said as he licked his lips. "You've chosen not to die?"

Cyprian turned onto his stomach and reached back to pull his tail away from his rump…."On the contrary? If you wish a reward for my services? You may use me as you like? I'm still very tight and pleasing?"

Larotius batted Cyprian's paw…."Put that tail down? I desire only the sweet tits and cunt of a fertile female wolf. Anything else is a poor substitute."

"That's what he wants everyone to think." Garay snorted.

"What did I tell you about your maw?" Larotius warned. "Shoosh!" Larotius grabbed the ball gag and waved it at Cyprian..."As for you? You filthy Hombrah bastard. You better keep your snit eating maw shut and make no sounds as we sleep."

Cyprian smiled for a moment. "Thank you for being generous great wolf. I will make myself worthy for you, I promise."

"Don't get it wrong fox….for me you are just a tool to use to complete our mission. And tools often end up broken and thrown in the trash. Keep that in mind and don't misbehave."

**Year 373 of the Roman Calendar**

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day two of the bridge crossing**

**Morning**

**A pair of rams on patrol. Nalo Heights, Tusker Confederation side of the Roana.**

Two sheep rams (One of black wool, one of white wool) dressed in Tuskin armor and carrying bows and swords...walked the crest of the height of Nalo, a gentle slope that ran from the edge of the Roana to a height of two Actus (250 feet) some two Stadiums (1200 feet) back from the river. It was the black Ram named Odiakus (Oh-dee-ay-cus) who first noticed the activity at the far side of the Roana and struggled through his morning, sun impaired vision to comprehend what he was seeing…

"Kokacius?!" (Coe-Kay-See-us) Odiakus beckoned to his fellow soldier who had walked some distance beyond where the black ram stood. "Kokacius! Get over here!" The black ram called annoyed at almost being blown off by his comrade.

"Yes Kokacius?" Odiakus asked.

"What do you see in the river? The far side there?" Kokacius asked with urgency.

Odiakus, who was much younger and had much better eyes, looked to the far side and pursed his lips..."I see some red flags...Romans? There's a lot of what looks like wood being stacked up in piles. They're making something from what I can tell."

"Rafts? Ships? What?" Kokacius asked. "You have the better eyes than me?"

"I can't see that good!" The white ram snorted. "And we can't move from here to get any better view. But I have no doubt they're Romans."

Kokacius snickered..."Are you kidding me? Don't those dumb dogs and their cat prostitutes ever learn? They're going to try an invade us again with their little bonka boats? Oh please the sport of it all."

"I'm not sure it's a boat they're building." Odiakus said as he continued to watch. "I don't see any hull shapes forming. No frame works being constructed. It's almost like they're….what the hell are they making?"

"Hmph….whatever it is?" Kokacius said. "It's not going to help them against our armies. You stay here and keep watching what they're doing. I'll run to the garrison and have word sent to the king in Chelsea. He may want to come here just to be entertained by the stupidity."

Odiakus watched a little more then turned to Kokacius as the black ram walked slowly down the opposite slope of the hill…."You know? If I guess? I think they're building a bridge?"

"Oh please Odiakus?! You sound as if you've been chewing on poison ivy or some "dizzy plant". That is the mighty Roana, it can not be bridged! It is too deep, the waters are too fast and those are stupid dogs and water hating cats. There is no way those Roman fools could build a good enough bridge so please spare me the comedy for now? We'll have more than enough comedy when we see those tongue droolers try to get across like they failed five times before. Now stay here and watch them while I alert our garrison? Please?"

**Year 373 of the Roman Calendar**

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day two of the bridge crossing**

**The second hour, 8am**

**The Lightening Legion crosses the Roana**

Alexander poked his head for a moment above the bush he and his brother were nestled under and quickly lay back down to snuggle against Willimus's warm body…

"It looks as if everyone is hiding themselves well." Alexander said as he played a paw finger over Williamus' nose. "Are you proud that I could stand all night without falling asleep?"

"You did very well Alex." Williamus replied as he rolled onto his back and snarled at his little brother's play nipping on an exposed ear..."Alex? Settle down. Remember what I said would happen to those who betrayed our operation?"

Alex replied. "Would you really kill me brother?"

Williamus pulled his dagger, snatched Alexander by his head tuft and presed the sharp blade against the young wolf's neck…"Without breaking a sweat or a worry. To save a legion? I'd throw you to the lions without batting an eye."

Then…..Williamus gently pushed a kiss with his brother's lips until their tongues danced over each other in passionate love…"If you forced me to kill you Alex? My heart would be so broken, I would kill myself."

"Then I must be very careful…." Alexander replied as he feasted inside Williamus's moist maw.

Williamus pulled back…."That's all you get for now. Go to bed."

Alexander replied with a gentle paw touch to Will's cheek…."Let me suck you?" He asked. "Let me please you Big Brother?"

"Ah…...no." Williamus replied snorting. "You...sleep now. And no playing around? I mean it Alexander. No kissing….no sucking…..no mounting…. No trying to do anything to me while I'm sleeping? Certainly not here? Go…..to… bed."

Alexander snuggled closer to his brother.."But I can use you as a pillow right? Certainly that's not forbidden is it?" He said with a light tail wag.

"That is permitted." Williamus replied. "Good night Alex." Williamus said as he gave his little brother a kiss.

"Good night Will." Alexander replied as he kissed his older brother on the snoot and snuggled close under his chin…."Will?" Alexander asked.

"Yes?" Williamus replied as he rubbed his little brother's head gently.

"I'm so proud of you Big Brother." Alex said gleefully.

"As I am of you little brother. Now sleep." Will said quietly.

**Year 373 of the Roman Calendar**

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**The third hour, 9am**

**The goat heard village of Kapsi in the Tusker Confederation.**

Ademi was busy in the hay field pulling his family's plow in his four legged form while his father's lover Paeeon guided him along from behind in his two legged form..."Ademi?! Left!" Paeeon yelped. "Left!" The adult goat yelped. He then pulled the rein back to stop Ademi from moving and walked up as the young goat sat in the dirt…

"Bleck!" Ademi spat out the bridle bit from his mouth. "You must tell my father to get a new bit. This one has splinters. And are you weak Paeeon? I haven't gotten a whip crack from you in….never?! If I'm going to be part plow mule then I should get it for disobedience right?"

"No." Paeeon replied. "Whips are for slaves when they cut up. Like the sheep when they refuse to follow orders or the foxes when they think they have some freedom to deny us the pleasure of their pussy holes."

Ademi pursed his lips. "Can I sex a fox? Is that alright even when I'm betrothed and not married?"

You can whip a fox to death and sex them all you want." Paeeon replied. "Pan is very well pleased when you can stomp the brains out of a dumb fox and offer its' tail as a gift. Who knows? If the traveling "socialator" (Pimp) shows up before your wedding? We all might pitch in so you and your friends can rape and then kill a virgin fox all night to your hearts content. Of course you can fluck it till it dies, you just can't let it fluck you."

"What are they like?" Ademi asked with a smile. "Are they nice to have sex with?"

"They're little screamers." Paeeon said as he covered his ears. "And their pleading and crying is sweet music to Pan. Too bad for them that they believed we would protect them from Rome only to make them suffer like the filthy little predators they are. At least we and the Romans have one thing in common. The only good fox is a well flucked, tortured and dead fox."

Ademi smiled pleasingly as he started to pull the plow again...until he got interrupted by his friend Cercius who came prancing up to walk beside him.

"I thought you and I were going to go to the swimming hole this morning and here you are pulling a plow blade." Cercius said smirking.

"Somf fuf uf furk." Ademi replied with the bit in his mouth.

"Sheesh...you sound like you're giving pleasure, take that dumb thing out of your mouth?" Cercius said.

"Ptttuuu"….."Uh? Some of us work, Cercius?" Ademi snorted. "You can wait a little bit can't you? Sheesh...you should still be in your hut screaming for more cock."

"And you're getting married in two more days so why are you doing anything when you should be getting ready?" Cercius asked.

"Because some of us planned ahead and have all the time in the world for other things?" Ademi yelped. "Give me some time to get this done and we'll go ok?"

It wasn't long before the two young goat kids were walking side by side towards the nearest swimming hole in the woods. Ademi was quiet, much too quiet for Cercius to take…

"A lot on the brain?" Cercius asked.

"I was thinking about Hippias." Ademi replied with a sad frown.

"You still feeling sorry for that disgraceful bitch?" Cercius snorted.

Ademi snatched Cercius by his shoulders..."That "disgraceful bitch" was "our friend"!" Ademi yelped angrily.

Cercius gently pushed Ademi's hoof hands off his shoulders. "He was our friend until he offended Pan by being a money loving whore and violating his oath."

"By the gawds Cercius...can you be that thick headed?" Ademi pleaded. "You and I knew Hippias better than anyone in the village, do you think he just came up with the thought of being a whore on his own?"

Cercius twisted his face..."You're saying he had a Socialator?"

"Some one was loaning him out. Some one he protected even when he was being whipped and drowned in a filthy bucket." Ademi snorted.

"Are you?…..are you telling me? You saw?….Ademi! That could get you beheaded! That's forbidden!" Cercius yelped! Ademi slapped a hoof hand over Cercius' mouth.

"Would you please not tell the whole world?!" Ademi snapped. "Yes….yes I did watch Hippias die and he died brutalized and un-cared for. What if he was innocent Cercius? What if he was being used by a dirty "Socialator" and there's something else going on? Does Hippias really deserve to wander forever in Hades being tortured and raped?"

Cercius moaned…"You're going to get yourself killed Ademi."

Ademi began to stomp away angry..."And you always speak of justice and love? I thought I knew you Cercius? To me you're now a filthy liar."

Cercius ran after Ademi. "Ademi! Wait!" He took hold of a hoof hand and pulled Ademi to a stop…."Wait will you?!"

The goat kid gently stroked Ademi's snoot. "I just…..I just worry that you'll risk your whole life for something that may turn out to be just as it was….but…. But you're right. If Hippias was innocent and forced into sex by a Socialator? We can't just forget him. I'm with you no matter how this turns out. But promise me you'll be careful? Sometimes you get so involved in something? You get really stupid."

Ademi got close to Cercius and kissed him..."Mmmmm...I can't wait till I'm married and not a virgin Cercius..." Ademi said with his eyes slightly closed in desire..."I've been so longing to hump the snit out of you."

"I want to feel you inside me too Ademi." Cercius replied gasping. "Wow… I actually feel light headed...sheesh you kiss so well."

Ademi closed in and kissed Cercius...this time slipping his tongue deep into the panting goat kid's mouth..."Takes a lot of practice you know."

Ademi grabbed Cercius by his hoof hand and smiled. "Come on silly...we have some cool water to enjoy. That hard on of yours has to hurt."

**end of chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

LUPIS GLORIA ROMANI

By Dan 1966 and Ademi

(cub/cub, adult/cub, rape, gay sex, vore, gore, torture, slavery)

Rated Quad X (And you think Caligula was bad?)

Based off of Harmarist and Kittaness Sheath and Knife Comics and Disney's Zootopia (c) 2016

Character Acknowledgment:

Pumba and Timon from the Lion King (c) Walt Disney

The fox Cyprian by Cracky of Inkbunny

**Chapter 5**

**Year 373 of the Roman Calendar**

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day two of the bridge building**

**The third hour, 9am**

**Tusker Army Garrison of Sekundis. Two miles north of Nalo Heights, Tusker Confederation side of the Roana.**

The black ram Odiakus entered the front gate of the fort and proceeded to the earth and log work hut where the Garrison commander resided. The garrison was under the charge of a gray bull Rhino named Captain Melilis who at the moment was just getting dressed in his tunic. Odiakus tapped on the side post of the doorway…

"Knock, Knock" "Honored Lokhagos?" (Lokhagos = Captain) "Honored Lokhagos good morning."

"Who is it?" Melilis asked.

"Hoplite Odiakus Sir. I have a report for you from Nalo heights." Odiakus said as he bowed slightly.

"Proceed." Melilis said.

Odiakus entered the hut as Melilis sat on a stool. "Honorable Lokhagos? My companion and I were on watch when we saw the Romans on the other side of the river. It seems they are preparing for another attempt at invasion."

"Oh?" Melilis replied. "Those stupid dish licker morons. Don't dogs ever learn when their old tricks don't work? Stubborn droolers and shit eaters. How many boats? How many legions?"

"We do not see any Roman boats being built as of yet Honorable Lokhagos. They are devising something on the other side of the river Roana, we can see them working but they're too far yet to clearly see the construction. I suggest that you come with me to see it for yourself."

Melilis nodded in reply. "Very well...I will follow you." Melilis grabbed up his sword belt and strapped it around his large girth. As he exited the hut, he clapped his hands together to summon his second in command, a Hippo named Sallatos….

"Sallatos? Bring the garrison to alert. It seems the tail licking dogs are at it again at the Roana. We don't know what they're doing on the other side just yet but send a herald on a reindeer to the capital so the royal family knows."

"Yes, Honorable Lokhagos." The Hippo replied as Melilis turned to walk up to a big reindeer named Prancisorius…

"Prancisorius? I am in need of your strong back today." Melilis asked the big buck who immediately morphed into his four legged form without question…

"Saddle me my Honorable Lokhagos." Prancisorius said sternly. "To where are we speeding to?"

"Nalo my good friend." Melilis replied as he threw a saddle on Prancisorius and strapped it down. "Don't be too fast though? We want to give the tail hole sniffer Romans a little ease so they don't build boats that sink. I would hate for them to get half way across and die before they died gloriously under our arrow shots."

Melilis and Odiakus mounted Prancisorius and rode out of the fort towards Nalo Heights.

**Year 373 of the Roman Calendar**

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day two of the bridge crossing**

**the third hour (9am)**

**The growing Roman bridge across the Roana**

The Legionaries and slaves working on the growing bridge span stopped in their tracks when Caesar showed himself….

"You are all wasting time with salutation...keep working!" The big wolf growled as he walked with his paw up in greeting. "Who is overseeing the construction during the day?"

A wolf came up and pounded his chest. "I Asprenus of the house of Novation Great Caesar."

"I am pleased at the pace Asprenus." Caesar said with a nod. "One thing? From now on if you offer bunnies as treats for good work? They are to be killed before hand by whipping their necks. I am feeling merciful today."

"Yes Caesar, it shall be done." Asprenus replied. "Any news of the slave revolt in Rome?"

"Yes. They continue to revolt." Caesar replied. "Perhaps Pompeii isn't ready to kill his little deer slut yet?"

"Deer slut my Lord?" Asperenus asked.

"What? You were not aware?" Caesar replied. "That white tailed bastard was gladiator by day and Pompeii's fuck hole by night. He trained that piece of meat to be his whore. I wonder how Pompeii's wife feels about being relegated to second in bed by an antlered homosexual bastard? You'd think the rumors would move her to rip his throat out?"

Asperenus hesitated….

"I know you worry about my reaction to thoughts and questions Asperenus. Yes, Pompeii is my son in law….yes, he married my daughter….yes, she died trying to whelp him a litter….yes, I feel an emotional attachment to him and I still love him with great affection but he is also a very ambitious bastard and if fortune favors him? He would turn on me and rip my throat out without a care. So….no, I don't trust him." Caesar said as he walked over the finished portion of his bridge till he stood on the end. "In the end of things my dear Asperenus? It will all come down to whom is the more ambitious wolf."

Caesar looked towards the far side of the Roana. "Any reaction from the enemy yet? Has anyone seen any movement at all?"

"None Lord." Asperenus replied. "The first half of the Lightening Legion made it to the other side farther down last night and still no one has seen any movement."

"It won't be long." Caesar said. "When we get half way? Every latrine of the enemy will be over flowing with snit."

**Year 373 of the Roman Calendar**

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day two of the bridge crossing**

**the third hour (9am)**

**The first half of the Lightening Legion bedded down across the Roana**

Williamus shifted a little from the little needle pricks of his brother's teeth as he suckled on an exposed chest nipple…

"Mmmmmffff….Alexander?" Williamus said quietly. "Watch your teeth?" He looked down to gently kiss Alexander on his head and snuggled him as they slept among the bushes. Over night, all twenty five hundred of the first half of the legion crossed without incident and made their beds among the thick vegetation of the forest floor with at least a thousand or so big cats laying in the trees. Williamus hoped that the cats tied themselves to prevent falling out in their sleep. The cats were taking turns on guard duty watching a circular perimeter against penetration, yet they would be most careful in dealing with intruders as they might be a point guard sent ahead to "trip" the legion to careless action.

"Huh?" Williamus was startled a little bit by Alexander's paw rubbing over his cock sheath under his tunic….

"Slap!" "Stop that!" Williamus warned Alexander as he slapped his paw away. "I told you we must remain celibate Alexander!"

"Mmmfff!" Alexander replied with a slight snort. "Nothing said a little feel violates celibacy brother."

"Go….to…..sleep Alexander." Williamus warned quietly. "I am not going to carry your cranky butt all over the land. I won't tell you twice."

Alexander rolled with his back to his older brother. "It's hard to fight my urges towards you Williamus...I love you."

"And for our sake you must control yourself." Williamus sighed as he laid his arm over his little brother's shoulder. "Come on now...please behave?"

Alexander petted Williamus's paw..."I wonder how father and mother are doing? No word from home since the slave revolt started."

"I am sure that mother and father are fine." Williamus snorted. "Knowing father? He's finding a way to cash in on the whole thing. Probably selling weapons under the nose of the home guard to that renegade deer Bambinus while promising the Senate some "wonder weapon" to annihilate all the slaves."

Alexander snorted. "I hope they don't kill any of the bunnies and save them for feasting. I love rabbit meat more than Venison any day."

"Shhhhh….." Williamus shooshed. "Quiet now and go back to sleep. You'll need all this energy tonight."

"Alright brother." Alexander replied as he reached back to rub Williamus's snoot. Soon the two of them were back to being sound asleep.

**Year 373 of the Roman Calendar**

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day two of the bridge crossing**

**the fifth hour (11am)**

**The goat heard village of Kapsi in the Tusker Confederation.**

A splash of water interrupted Ademi and Cercius as they stood in the swimming hole practicing a little kissing between each other. Once again it was the black haired Dimius along with a few friends who violated the peaceful moment of sexual adventuring between the two young goat kids…

"Told you they'd be here exchanging spittle." Dimius said with a smirk and snort. "Better be careful Ademi? You might end up being a dead whore."

Ademi gave Dimius a wicked slap in his snoot! "You better watch your stupid mouth Dimius!"

"Ouch!" Dimius replied. "What the heck Ademi?"

"Oh….You wouldn't care." Ademi snorted. "You get your enjoyment by digging reactions from others."

"So do you?" Dimius said with a smile as he noted Ademi's hard on. "Or? Are you just glad to see the rest of us?"

Myri was a strange color for a goat, his fur was a light pinkish / white which he always said was a gift from Pan that made him delightful. He was sort of "Air snooted" meaning that because he got betrothed to one of the elders, he tended to think of himself above everyone else. Yet he didn't have trouble attracting attention, like his latest little fling with a youngster named Colin who was barely out of the goatish toddler stage and had become quite an expert little goat dick sucker. At the moment, without any reservation or shame... Myri had the smaller goat's mouth very much occupied…

"Anyone want to try him out?" Colin said as he moved his hips to fuck his young companion's maw. "I swear his mouth's like humping silk."

"Right now, I don't care." Cercius snorted as he wrapped his arms around Ademi. "I'm trying to help Ademi through a little crisis. Don't want him occupied with other things when his lover enjoys him on his wedding night."

"Ademi's always lost somewhere Cercius. I bet you it'll be two days before he notices the cum leaking from his tail hole." Dimius snorted. "Anyway….Myself and my friends Ermis, Vasilis, Spyro, Myri and his little cock sucker Colin were going to play "wolf and herd". You want to join us?"

Cercius nodded..."Yeah! I like that game! Come on Ademi, let's play?"

"Ok." Ademi replied. "I have nothing planned for the afternoon."

Spyro asked..."So Ademi? What's your plans to please your lover when he breaks your rump? Or are you going to be so easy for him?"

"Yeah...don't spare the details Ademi?" Vasilis snickered. "You shouldn't just give yourself over without a little disobedience? I enjoy getting my rump roasted by a good spanking for telling my husband to go screw himself."

"That's obvious by the sound of the thunderclap when your butt gets blistered." Ermis chuckled. "Sex must really hurt after your tail hole get's burnt red huh?"

"The wicked sting adds to the pleasure." Vasilis replied with a little pride. " I also like to dress like Europa so Plentius can rape me like Jupiter as a big bull. You should see the strap-on cattle dildo he made for me out of a bull horn."

Ademi giggled..."You're all full of wicked little ideas. Maybe I should do a plethora and see what works best?"

**Year 373 of the Roman Calendar**

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day two of the bridge crossing**

**the fifth hour (11am)**

**Garay, Larotius and Cyprian along the River Ithica**

Cyprian felt the ball gag slip from his maw and Larotius's big paw gently petting him on his side…

"Hey? Are you hungry? Thirsty? Let me loosen these ropes so you can sleep better..." The big wolf said with a gentleness that shocked the long abused fox into a defensive shuffle away from the big canine's touch. "It's alright...I won't hurt you, I promise. I only want to assure your help."

"I'm sorry." Cyprian replied. "Kindness is so foreign to me." He whispered. "Your companion so wants to murder me, I can tell."

"Garay? Oh….he's only tough on the outside, his hate of foxes is based on the old stories….which to be honest I never believed given Romulus' reputation." Larotius said softly.

"You speak sacrilege of Rome." Cyprian said with a snort. "I am shocked. You could be killed for such words against your "beloved founder Gawd."

"He was no gawd." Larotius snorted. "Just an ambitious wolf with a raging hard on. You know he grew Rome by treachery, murder and rape? Every wolf leader aspires to the ambition side of Romulus and among our leaders, Great Caesar seems to be the only level headed one around. He's actually given clemency to a few foxes because of their talents for crafty spying."

"Hmph…." Cyprian snorted. "All I am is a flucking whore."

"Even a whore can undermine an army...didn't you say we might be able to count on the whores of Chelsea?" Larotius replied. "If I do get to take you as my slave? Your days of being a wretched whore will be over, I promise. I'm sure there are other things you can do? Other talents you could learn to put to good use?"

Cyprian started to sniffle…

"Hey?" Larotius warned. "Now stop that or I might be forced to kill you. Your crying will alert the whole Tusker army."

"No one has ever spoken so kindly to me." Cyprian said as he wiped his eyes…

"Larotius! Shut your whore up!" Garay snapped.

"I'm getting information from him Garay!" Larotius yelped back as he hugged Cyprian..."So tell me? Where is the closest Tusker garrison near us? Where's the nearest villages?"

Cyprian settled down and dug his paw into the ground to remove the grass…."We are….here I think? About...13 Roman Miles from us to the Northeast is the Tusker garrison at Ballidis. It has about two Roman Cohorts, perhaps 500 war elephants and Rhinos with some wart hogs. To the west of that are two villages….Tolis which is a bunny colony and Kapsi which has goats. North of Ballidis is the larger garrison of Anastellis which contains a legion of war elephants, Wart Hogs, White tailed deer and some mountain rams. After that? It's fifteen Roman miles to the capital of Chelsea. If you have some sort of parchment I can draw a map for you to follow?"

Larotius pulled a parchment scroll from his pack and a piece of sharpened charcoal. "Get to work. I want to send Garay back to the advanced legion by night fall." Larotius said.

**Year 373 of the Roman Calendar**

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day two of the bridge crossing**

**the fifth hour (11am)**

**Nalo Heights above the Roana River**

Kokacius waved as Odiakus and the Commander of the Garrison came riding up on a reindeer…

"Commander! Odiakus!" Kokacius yelled. "It is a bridge!"

The reindeer Prancisorius turned into his two legged form after Kokacius and Melilis dismounted and followed them to the crest of the heights…

"See?! I thought it was a bridge! You can see the span growing!" Kokacius bleated.

"Calm yourself please?" Melilis warned with a hand wave. "Boat, bridge, log, who cares how they try to cross, We will slaughter the whole litter of those dogs." He then turned to Prancisorius…."Inform the garrison to prepare for war, send me two cohorts then ride to the capital to alert his highness that we are under invasion threat at the Roana River. That the enemy is attempting to forge by bridge. Make haste Prancisorius, quickly now!" The Rhino snarled as he turned his gaze on the bridge. Prancisorius quickly assumed his four legged form and galloped away towards the garrison.

"Never thought the dogs would be this cleaver. They must have a good commander to be so confident in bridging the river yet no fear. We have the heights. I hope they enjoy a rain of arrows and stones during their little walk?"

Kokacius wrung his hoofed hands. "But Honorable Lokhagos? They will be able to bring their whole army over at one time, we've never had to deal with a fully prepared Roman Army before."

"Quit your belly aching?" Odiakus said as he slapped his hoof hand into Kokacius' chest. "Honorable Lokhagos knows exactly how to stop these whelp box bitches, he's defeated what? Two Roman Counsels of war already? Have some faith in the gawds?"

Melilis however, considered what Kokacius said. It was one thing to catch the Romans in their boats, another to have them coming across ready for battle as a whole organized block. Certainly they would be well prepared to defend the last few Decepema (10 feet) as they were being built and it would take time for sufficient numbers of troops and engineers to arrive to support Melilis with bolder throwing catapults. The best chance of success would be to burn the span before the Romans could surge across and that would involve beseeching the best river swimmers around to help. The nobles of Tusker had been spending copious amounts of time hunting and killing the poor otters who were never a threat to the confederacy. How stupid, how blind the royals were to the fact that otters were generally peaceful little creatures who harbored no ill will to any mammal. Melilis had been the otters' advocate in the capital for a long time but after repeated stabbings in their backs when the royals tossed Melilis' promises on the trash heaps, he wondered if the otters would blame the nobility or blame him? There was little time to ponder the dilemma of course...bridges didn't respect thoughts.

Carefully….Melilis made his way to the river bank and concealed himself, not only to get a better view of the growing situation on the opposite side but to try and summon an otter he could speak too. He broke off a wooden reed from a nearby sapling and gently struck the surface of the water to make calling signals he hoped the otters would respond too. It was about fifteen minutes before a small head and then a whole otter popped up from the water and sat beating his ears clear of drainage….

"Yes?" The otter asked.

"It is I….Captain Melilis of the Tusker Legionarie garrison not far from Nalo Heights. I must request an audience with his majesty. Is he aware of what the Romans are doing?" Melilis asked the otter who looked back over his shoulder at the bridge. "That? Oh yes...his majesty is quite aware of that I am sure. Our Lord Prince informed him of it."

"Then if he is aware of it, then he must surely give me an audience?" Melilis said.

The otter looked back at Melilis and shook his head. "He will not see you my good Captain...as much as you personally have been so kind to us? I am afraid his majesty has dissolved any further ties to Tusker. There has been too many injustices upon our tribe and we will tolerate them no further."

Melilis wrapped his hands around the otter and pulled him up to his face. "The stupidity of the nobility is one thing but thousands of innocent pray mammals will be open to the brutality of Rome! Surely that hasn't escaped the thoughts of every otter? has it?"

The otter replied..."And where was their concern while our children were being brutally stripped of their pelts while they were still alive? Our females skewered on pikes? Our males deprived of their genitals for potions and wicked magic? Where were the prey of Tusker to speak for us? There has been too much injustice! My Lord had made the choice for all otters! Julius Caesar our liberator be praised!"

Melilis didn't even get angry enough to crush the little otter in his hands, you couldn't crush bold hard truth which the Rhino accepted with surprising gentleness….

"I see." Melilis said as he gently placed the otter on the ground. "Give my salutations to his majesty and perhaps my farewell. He knows where my heart is for you little ones."

The Rhino turned around to walk away yet the otter ran in front of him with pleading paws. "Captain?! It is not too late for you! We will beseech Caesar to spare you? Surrender and we will ensure you and your family will have his mercy...please? At least know our hearts are always with you kind Captain?"

"To live while thousands of innocents scream and die at Rome's teeth?" Melilis said with a heavy sigh. "It would be a shame I could not long live with. I refuse to die in a bed with such a weight. I wish all the otters good lives and greater joy than you knew from our abuses my good friend."

The little otter began to sob as he watched Malilis walk away. "Please Captain?! Reconsider! It's not too late for you!"

**Year 373 of the Roman Calendar**

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day two of the bridge crossing**

**the seventh hour (1 pm)**

**The Capital of the Tusker Confederation...Chelsea (Ch-el-see-ay)**

The first herald (messenger) sent by Melilis arrived in the capital city of Tusker riding a reindeer named Comitus. The wart hog Pumbatis pulled Comitus to a stop at the main gate…

"I must see the King at once! I have an urgent message from Captain Melilis of the Nelo garrison. The Romans are at the far bank of the Roana doing some sort of construction. The message is most urgent!"

The guards waited for nothing further, gesturing Pumbatis and Comitus through with waving paws and calling for the horn signaler atop one of the watch towers to blow his horn to the arrival of an urgent messenger.

By chance…Pumbatis' good friend Timonius the Meerkat was taking the day to do some market gazing with some friends from his tribe when Pumbatis came galloping by…."HEY! HEY! PUMBATIS YO! HEY!….Timonius screeched from atop a wooden barrel. "RIGHT HERE OLD FRIEND!"

Pumbatis turned about and came over to where Timonius sat..."I would sit and chat with you the whole afternoon my friend Timonius but I must get my message to his majesty at once. Rome is preparing to try and invade us again."

Timonius's friends scampered in a panic..."Oh see what you did Pumbatis? You scared my friends away! We were going to sample some of the wines and cheeses of Saymos...did you have to say the name "Rome"? I mean please...those knuckle dragging fleabag wolves are going to try that again?"

Pumbatis also chuckled…."I know….but you must admire their determination and spirit even though they have rocks for brains. I must be off now to tell his majesty. If I have time after that? I will come and chat with you good Timonius but I must go now."

Pumbatis turned Comitus around and galloped off again towards the palace….

"Thank you." Comitus sad with relief. "I swear that Meerkat is such a persistent bore."

"You say that about every one of my friends Comitus." Pumbatis snorted as they approached the palace of the reigning monarchical family of the Confederation. The current King was Pantelis Tantorus from the house of Getorex. Pantelis was a direct decedent of the mighty war elephant who was brought low by a deceiving little cat on a bridge. Pantelis had been biting his trunk for a chance to bring down upon the Romans a devastating defeat that would at last put them to heel. He had been King during the last two attempted invasions by Rome when it seemed they had breathed their last and spent all their strength but once again they were proving to be oblivious to futility...like the coyote who remains persistent after a fast running bird even after a dozen trees have smacked the crazy coyote in the head.

Pumbatis and Comitus, who had now changed into his two legged form and dawned his own tunic to cover himself, approached the chair in the audience chamber where Pantelis was sitting. The king was eating peanuts and greens from a large silver bowl while being entertained by a pair of naked female foxes and a pair of naked female puma who danced at his whim wearing the collars of slaves around their necks…

"Mighty Lord." Pumbatis said as he lowered himself along with Comitus. "I am Pumbatis sent by Captain Melilis to bring news of Roman activity across the Roana River."

Pantelis clapped his large hands to the slaves..."Leave us!" He commanded. Then he reached out to grab one of the female puma..."except you...you please me." The large elephant opened his robe and exposed himself, displaying his engorged cock flopped between his legs. He pulled the struggling female cat close and forcefully opened her maw, showing the tooth deprived interior….

"What say you Pumbatis?" Pantelis asked. "Shouldn't all these dumb felines look like this?" The elephant threw the Puma down onto her paws and knees..." Now….please me slave and I hope for your sake that you do it as I wish it."

Pumbatis and Comitus watched as the female cat began to lick and kiss the length of the elephant Lord's cock…."Now? What news do you have of those stupid dogs?"

Pumbatis shook his head out of his fixation with the female cat's cock ministry. "Uh…...Most honorable Sire? The Romans are on the opposite side of the Roana River in great numbers. My Captain believes it is one legion, perhaps two and they are at work in construction. At the moment what they are doing is unclear..."

Pantelis may have been looking as if he were thinking yet the movements of his body betrayed that he was being pleasured by the poor slaves' sexual abilities. "Mmmm…I guess we should prepare a welcoming gift for our stubborn pups yes? They will obviously try using boats as before with the predictable results. I thank you for the speed of your report dear Pumbatis. Take word back to Melilis that I will order the organization of the main army with all speed. Till then, he is to deploy his garrison as he sees fit and frustrate the Romans in his usual manor."

Pantelis was reaching orgasm obviously as his legs twisted around and his body squirmed over his chair. Obviously the female cat was making him happy as she did her best to stroke his length while taking as much of the head of his cock into her maw as she could. At last he slapped a hand down upon her head and shot his load into her mouth!…

Only for her to make a fatal mistake...she didn't swallow. She collapsed to her paws and knees coughing and gagging the thick goo from her maw…

"BITCH!" Pantelis snapped as he smacked his giant hand into the female cat's head and sent her flopping over the floor! "YOU DARE SPILL MY SEED!" The angered elephant yelled as he walked up, snatched the poor puma by her neck, lifted her up and whipped her body violently till the snapping of her neck bones cracked through the air! He then threw her lifeless corpse against a wall which broke more bones before she landed on the floor….

"GUARDS! Get that pile of trash out of my sight." Pantelis said with a deep voice. "Did she have any cubs?"

One of the elephant guards picked the lifeless corpse up and looked at the face..."Yes my Lord…..two of them."

"How sad." The elephant Lord said with a scowl. "Crucify them both. They can join their slut mother in Hades." Pantelis then turned to another guard. "Guard? Call forth General Sembiatis (Sem-bye-at-ease) and send a royal herald to Captain Melilis to get an updated appraisal of Roman activities."

**Year 373 of the Roman Calendar**

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day two of the bridge crossing**

**the eight hour (2 pm)**

**The goat heard village of Kapsi in the Tusker Confederation.**

Children always create games for themselves that to an adult were confused and bewildering with rules that didn't make clear sense and goals that were as confusing as the rules. Yet "Wolf and Herd" was pretty simple...though saturated with homosexual results in mind for the players.

Two of the Goat Kids would wear wolf skins tied to their bodies and be the predators while the rest were the herd of innocents grazing in a field. In the grass was an apple painted gold. The object of the game was to avoid being the prey who fell victim to the attacking wolves. If you could make it to a tree on the perimeter of the field, you were considered safe. If you found the golden apple before the attack began...you were safe. If you found the golden apple during the attack, you were safe. You could toss the golden apple among your other herd members to help them get to a tree on the perimeter. If you were caught by the wolves? You got mauled or raped or raped and mauled. A virgin goat boy of course could not be anally penetrated during the game but a married goat boy could be…. And often he ended up the unfortunate victim of a wolf/herd gang banging where everyone could rape him good…..and often they did, leaving the victim very sticky and wet from the experience.

That meant that in today's game...Myri, Spyro, Cercius and Ermis had to guard their tail holes good. Of course Dimius and Vasilis just had to be the wolves….why? Both were bigger than the rest and both were "bully goats" who weren't afraid to get their way by beating up the others. Dimius dawned the wolf skin and pushed Ademi off his feet….

"Lucky you're still a "Vurge" Ademi. But I'll still rape your cute little mouth raw for your sake." Dimius snickered.

"You're such a kind wolf." Ademi replied.

To make it an even more pleasing game….all the "herdies" wore silky female undergarments and pink tuff bows to accent excitement to the potential acts of rape by "the wolves". Cercius was judged to be "the prize" catch so a crown of roses was put on his head. The others in "the herd" were to do their best not to let their prized "female" fall to despoiling and butchery. Cercius pranced about acting all effeminate and wagging his behind at the others with his tail up…

"Now protect my innocence everyone." He said like a cute female.

"Stop acting like a little slut then." Myri snorted. "Remember Cercius? We can ALL take our pleasure on you."

Dimius and Vasilis waved their hoof hands..."Ok...we're going into the forest so the game begins now." Dimius said.

"You could have chosen a field with better grass?" Spyro complained. "This grass here tastes like two week old wet hay."

"Beggers can not be choosers Spyro." Ademi snorted. "Look for the golden apple and protect Cercius." As if to show he was older than he was….Colin snuggled against Cercius and chomped his small teeth…

"I'll protect you from those mean old wolves." The youngest goat kid said seriously.

Ermis snickered..."We'll toss him behind us as fodder."

Myri, Spyro, Cercius, Colin, Ermis and Ademi stood in a group taking turns chewing on the unpleasent grass and keeping their eyes out for Dimius and Vasilis. Myri sat after grazing for about ten minutes…."Sheesh….taking their time aren't they?"

Ermis snorted. "Not exactly the best advantages for a wolf out here. The clearing is nice and open, the grass is short, lots of places to hide by too much open space to run and escape."

Ademi pursed his lips..."Don't count Dimius wrong. He's very quick at the gallop, I've seen him outrun tail beatings by his father and that big goat is fast in his own right. They're waiting for us to grow board of standing around."

Myri stood up in his two legged form and played his hoof hands over his genitals…."Mmmm...some one want to please the favored female while we're grazing? Mmmmm….I am so in need of servicing right now."

Young Colin was about to oblige the request when suddenly….Dimius and Vasilis broke through the bushes! "GROWL! SNARL! FRESH GOAT MEAT TO EAT MY DEAR VASILIS! CHARGE!"

The "innocent grazer goats" took off in a scatter but they didn't dare scream out that wolves were upon them because real or in a game the mere mention of "wolf" could bring about a serious panic in the village!

Spyro found the golden apple and screamed out..."I got the apple! I got the apple!" He then tossed it back and forth between Colin, himself and Myri to reach the safety of the trees around the clearing….

"Cercius!" Colin screamed as he threw the apple but being so young his throw ended up short and Dimius crashed into Cercius hard, knocking him off his hooves and slamming him into the dirt!

"Yeah! Our first catch!" Dimius snarled as he struggled to hold the wiggling goat kid as Vasilis came running…..

"RIP HIS PANTIES OFF!" The light brown and black fur'd Vasilis yelped as he stood with a hard on..."I wanna fluck our kill before we eat it."

Dimius let Cercius go…."It's too early to screw yet. Besides... Cercius is an old well used cave rump any way."

Cercius slapped Dimius in the snoot. "Who are you calling used up?"

"He's a feisty feast isn't he?" Dimius snickered. "You're used up Cercius. How many ties a day does your husband fluck you? You got a tail hole as loose as a female pussy. Probably couldn't get friction from it if I tried."

"That's being mean Dimius!" Ademi snorted as he walked over with the others.

"Oh?" Dimius replied. "And I guess wolves would be more apt to feel pity huh? You all need to grow some tough skins and stop crying like little females when you get teased. Having tough skins keeps you from becoming too soft."

Cercius took his chance in his two leg form and kicked Dimius hard in the groin! "Look who's skin is soft!" The offended goat kid snarled as he looked down at Dimius moaning on the ground. "Better protect those Dimius? This old used up tail hole might make you his bitch."

The others laughed as Ademi leaned over the suffering Dimius. "You always say the wrong things that get you in trouble?"

"Just wait…." Dimius groaned back. "I'm gonna show that little prick who's used up….but you're right….I do have a big mouth."

The game was on again as Dimius and Vasilis went back into the woods again and the others went back to eating the grass…

"You know?" Myri said as he walked around on two legs..."I'm feeling really needy right now….some one want to please me?"

Ermis, a tan colored goat kid with a brown hair tuft, cocked his head… "We're in the game you know?"

Myri walked up and went around Ermis petting him and playing a hoof hand over his rump…."Who says wolves wouldn't take advantage of two goats making love to each other?" He said as he stopped to give Ermis' tail hole a few licks.."Seems your husband doesn't play with you a lot huh?"

Ermis quivered…."No...he has another older goat he plays with."

Myri gave Ermis a kiss on the lips…."So does mine...you want to mount me Ermis?" Myri asked softly. "You have a nice size…."

Ademi snorted…."Can't you wait? We're playing this game?"

"There's nothing in the rules that says I can't have sex during a game." Myri said as he stood in his four legged form with his hinds spread out and his tail up… "Come on Ermis? Take the chosen female's offering?"

Ermis was thinking if he should do it the traditional way or on two legs, eventually settling on two legs as he walked up and slowly pulled down the white panties Myri was wearing while he drooled spittle over his hoof fingers….

"You have such a cute behind Myri." Ermis said as he slowly massaged Myri's tail hole…

Dimius came out of the woods and casted off the wolf hide…."You just had to ruin it all Myri." He snorted as he came walking up with a hard on. "If you want to take a break? Fine by me." The black goat kid said as he walked up and snatched Myri's head tuft while massaging his own hardness…."Mmmm...suck me favored bitch of Jupiter?" Dimius said as Myri opened his maw and swallowed Dimius' hard cock without question.

The other goat kids flocked around to watch the little show as Ermis positioned himself behind Myri after well soaking the bottom kids' receptive hole with his spit and he slowly began to slip his "hard on" into the welcoming bottom….

"Mmmmm….." Ermis moaned…."He's still nice and tight too…."

"Yeah…." Dimius said as he thrusted slowly into Myri's maw…."Told you he'd be a better screw than Cercius."

Myri moaned as he was full at both ends and stretched himself out to enjoy the use of his body...the others sitting down to watch the performance…

Ademi wrapped his arms around Colin as the youngest goat kid watched Ermis' cock thrust in an out of Myri's tail hole…."That will be you one day Colin. Being the favorite of every male in the village? I think you can be more cute than Myri?" Ademi sighed as he lick kissed the little goat's ear.

It looks like it could hurt." Colin said as he pressed backwards against Ademi.

"I wouldn't know because I haven't been penetrated yet but...I can't wait for my first time. I'll be married in two days."

Ermis rolled Myri onto his back as the moaning goat boy morphed into his two legged form and spread his legs out wide...grabbing his hooves as he felt the hard thrusts of Ermis against him…..

"Oh Ermis….." Myri sighed…."Oh you feel so nice..."

Dimius snorted as he forced his cock back into Myri's mouth…."I didn't tell you, you could stop sucking me did I?"

Spyro leaned over against Ademi..."Too bad we can't fluck Dimius….but Ermis is nice and open?"

"And you're not in there yet?" Ademi snorted as he felt Spyro's hard prick between his legs..."I'm so excited just watching Myri get raped..."

Spyro hocked up a mouth full of spit and drooled over his thick cock...Standing to massage its' length as he slowly walked up to Ermis' back side while the young goat pounded into Myri's tail hole. Spyro leaned over Ermis' back and nibbled on his neck….

"I want you." Spyro said as he slowly pushed his cock against Ermis' soft pucker. With one good thrust, the goat kid slammed his cock deep into the unready Ermis' behind!

"OW!SPYRO?!" Ermis snapped loudly…."THAT HURT!"

"Yeah….." Spyro snapped as he pulled Ermis off of Myri before he could cum, threw him onto his stomach and buried his prick into the screaming goat kid's butt as deep as he could thrust it!

"In the name of Apollo….this one's really tight!" Spyro screeched. "Mmmmm! Doesn't your husband fluck you at all Ermis?" The hungry Goat kid yelped as he pulled on Ermis's hair tuft and slammed his tail hole forcefully!

Ademi, Colin and Cercius sat as if they were totally rejected…."So much for the rest of the afternoon's fun." Ademi snorted. "Why is it that every game of "Wolf and Herd" ends up like this?"

Cercius sat licking his hoof hand clean of the cum he'd just ejaculated..."It's just another day in paradise don't you think?"

**Year 373 of the Roman Calendar**

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day two of the bridge crossing**

**the Ninth Hour (3pm)**

**Nalo Heights above the Roana River**

Melilis waved his arm in the air to signal the incoming leader of the first arriving cohort of archers and infantry coming down the road from the garrison. The leader was a bull moose named Rasonics who morphed from his four legged form as he walked up the slope to the top of the heights to meet with Melilis…

"Hail Honorable Lokhagos." Rasonics said with a chest thump. "I have brought one ready cohort thus far. Half of infantry with engineers, half of archers. What's happening with the Romans?"

Melilis pointed out to the river. "They are bridging very rapidly. I never expected them to do it yet their commander must be exceptional. I spoke to a member of the Suwani tribe of otters. He says the commander is Julius Caesar. I have heard something of this wolf and this bit of daring would fit his character exactly."

"The bridge must be destroyed!" Rasonics replied. "Have you told the Suwani we may need their help?"

"We've damned ourselves to hell with them." Melilis replied. "The otters have flocked to Caesar's standards. I told you the abuses of the royal house upon those little ones would haunt us."

Rasonics scowled. "Then we must do what we can to prevent the bridge from touching the shore."

Melilis replied..."Don't you think I've been mulling that already? We must begin right now to construct artillery and lines of fortification. Put all of your troops to it at once! At the rate of progress the Romans are putting forth? They could be on us within two or three days. I'm sure that by now the otters in the river will do everything to stop us if we try a water born attack on the construction. I wish no harm upon those little ones but it can't be helped. They have joined the enemy so they must die. We must destroy that bridge at all cost or everything is done for." Melilis turned to look at the arriving troops behind the heights. "Send heralds to every town and garrison, we need as many troops as we can put into armor and sword. And send word to his majesty that we need the heavy elephant legions here as fast as they can be sent."

Melilis looked for a moment at Rasonics and sighed..."I don't expect to survive what's coming and I refuse to be taken prisoner. Promise me that when the time comes? Someone will take my life?"

Rasonics shook his head. "Honorable Lokhagos. You must not despair? All hope is not lost? the battle hasn't even begun."

"Let's hope the gawds approve of your hopes my dear friend. If they do not intervene with some catastrophe of nature to halt the Romans' progress? I doubt anything else will aide us to stop them except raw courage. Please tell me these troops have that if they see the full might of a Roman legion of predators bearing down upon their heads?"

Rasonics could not answer.

"As I thought." Melilis said with a sigh. "Still? We will do our utmost with what we have."

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day two of the bridge crossing**

**The twelfth hour, 1****st**** hour of the watch (6pm) **

**The camp of the Lightening Legion across the Roana River**

Williamus gently shook his little brother awake and the mid-ling wolf groaned as he rubbed his eyes..."What time is it?"

"Time to do your job?" Williamus said as he rubbed Alexanders' head tuft. "Did you get enough sleep or dream over my sheath all day long?"

"I didn't dream about your sheath." Alexander growled. He felt around for the standard and took it in his hands. "Will we march tonight?"

"When the rest of the legion gets here." Williamus replied. "I am hoping to start around the first hour of the third watch (1am). Get your armor on and go to the river bank."

"Yeeeeeeawwwwnnnnn…...yes big brother." Alexander replied as he stretched himself. "I guess the cats were unlucky all day huh?"

Williamus spied a panther coming down from a tree..."You! Legionnaire! Come here!"

The black panther complied. "Yes Sir! I am Legionaire Drusus, second cohort."

"No action today?" Williamus asked. "No intrusions?"

"None Sir." Drusus replied. "It was quiet all day through the wood."

Williamus looked around as various predators began to get up and gather their weapons and materials…."Drusus? Find Anacatus and have him see me?"

"Sir!" Drusus replied. He then ran off around the encampment until Anacatus came running…

"Good evening Sir. So far….very quiet." Anacatus said.

"Any news from Larotius or Garay?" Williamus asked as he and Anacatus walked around the busy predators among them…

"Nothing as of yet." Anacatus replied. "They must be far ahead by now, would taken them…..half a watch to get back here at a full run."

Williamus thought…."I see….I want you to send a pair of panthers ahead of us. Have them go about 20 Legua (20 Roman Miles) and cover a wide arc from the river Ithica to about 10 Legua East and report back so we have some idea of what's in front of us. At least until Larotius or Garay come back."

"Yes Legates Legonus." Anacatus said with a thump of his chest.

"Anacatus? Between you and myself? Don't be so formal?" Williamus asked.

"Would not be proper form to address you less in front of the other predators." Anacatus replied. "You are my commander first and my best friend second where ranks count."

Williamus shook his head..."Stubborn in formality always. Go on….see to those two panthers."

**Year 373 of the Roman Calendar**

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day two of the bridge crossing**

**Second hour of the first watch (7pm)**

**Garay, Larotius and Cyprian along the River Ithica**

Cyprian timidly held out the parchment with the drawn map to Garay who swiped it rudely from the foxs' paws…

"How do we know this red bushy tailed bitch isn't betraying us?" Garay snarled.

"I'm not!" Cyprian replied. "It's all true, I swear!" Cyprian yelped as he backed away from the big white wolf's angry face.

"He told me everything in details Garay." Larotius said as he put a paw on Cyprian's shoulder. "I don't think he'd set us up only to be put back into bondage."

Garay snorted…"Should de-ball the bastard so he can't add to the bushy tailed backstabber population. Anyway….I'm off to report to the advanced legion. What are you going to do Larotius?"

"Cyprian and I…." Larotius replied but was cut short…

"You put yourself after this miserable vulpine scum?" Garay snarled. "You debase your Roman name under this filthy flucking whore?"

"Great wolf! I'm sure he…." Cyprian exclaimed by was quickly slapped to the ground and kicked by the angered white wolf!

"YOU BETTER SHUT YOU TRAP YOU PIECE OF SNIT!" Garay snapped! He then pulled his Gladius…."I'M DONE HAVING TO SUFFER YOUR PRESENCE!"

Larotius snatched Garay's sword arm and slapped him hard in the snoot! "You are wasting time Garay! Put your rump to flight and get the hell back to the legion!…..GO DAMN IT!"

Garay returned his sword to its' sheath…."Wonder how your wife and children feel about their husband and father being enamored to a dirty and used vulpine bitch?" The white wolf snarled.

"Just go Garay?" Larotius snorted. "And keep your mind on the task?"

"Same goes for you." Garay snarled back before he assumed his four legged form and took off running.

Larotius looked down at Cyprian who sat with his head lowered..."He's gone. Are you alright?"

"Can you see why I feel worthless at times?" Cyprian said with a deep sigh. "If I was in Roman territory? I'd be considered a criminal to hunted to death. Here I'm considered vermin to be tortured and raped to death. What good is living in my abysmal station of life?"

Larotius sat down…."Why do you live?"

"Because suicide is cowardly and I don't have the courage to kill myself." Cyprian replied. "But every day I've burned with hate for the Tuskers and the filthy prey animals here. I've desired the day I could kill those who've mounted and abused me and my fellow foxes...I've even desired to kill a wolf which surprises me just how trusting you've been. I never expected you to remove my bonds in the middle of our sleeping."

Larotius smiled..."Perhaps I have a fatalist fetish or something like that? I don't know what drives Garay to hate foxes so much. I know wolves who've bought into all the stories and wolves who don't give them much credence yet the state declares all foxes to be our enemies. But I have never been wronged by a fox, you've never tried to harm me..."

"Only because I'm a little coward." Cyprian sighed.

Larotius patted him on the shoulder…."Not cowardly enough not to help us it seems. Are you gain to continue ahead?"

Larotius pulled out a dagger and offered it to Cyprian. "Yours."

"You're giving me a weapon?" The fox asked. "After what I've said?"

"Are you planning to kill me?" Larotius asked.

"No! No…..but?" Cyprian gestured to hand it back but Larotius pushed it into his chest….

"You'll probably need it when you take your first satisfying kill of a prey animal. Tell you what?" Larotius said with a smiling snear. "Let's find us a dirty Socialator and free a few of your kin? We could use more paws. Anyone in mind you wish to kill?"

Cyprian sneered…."Most assuredly…..follow me."

**Year 373 of the Roman Calendar**

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day two of the bridge crossing**

**Second hour of the first watch (7pm)**

**The goat heard village of Kapsi in the Tusker Confederation. **

The clearing where Hippias was put to death had Ademi drawn irresistibly to it as a moth to a light. As he came close to it, he thought of what he might find among the grass. Perhaps remains of blood? Bit's of bones? Yet when he came to the edge of the clearing...he saw a lone adult goat sitting by a tree…

"Ummmm? Rhesus?" Ademi asked timidly as he walked up. "What are you doing here?"

The tri-colored goat looked at Ademi..."What does it look like I'm doing?"

Ademi regarded the tears coming from Rhesus' eyes..."Crying."

"Yeah….." Rhesus replied. "Been doing that a lot."

"For Hippias?" Ademi asked.

"Yes..." Rhesus replied.

Ademi shurgged his shoulders..."Crying for a filthy prostitute? He got what he deserved."

Ademi suddenly cowarded and threw his arms up as an angry Rhesus jumped and poised himself to beat the snot out of the offending youngster….yet he held himself back….

"You do still care about him….don't you?" Ademi asked calmly as Rhesus sat after he'd caught on to the obvious trick by the youngster…

"Still?" Rhesus replied. "I should have stuck up for him. I should have never let them kill him. I sat back and bit my lip while I let the elders kill my beloved."

Rhesus sobbed as Ademi reached to rub his shoulder..."How long was he?"

"I don't know…." Rhesus replied. "I don't know how long, I don't know why? I don't know if he was involved with anyone else or a Socialator...all I know is that I let him die and I miss him and it hurts and I can't stop thinking about him and all the miserable thoughts I had! I threw him away like a piece of trash."

Ademi sighed…."None of us...my friends and I...none of us had any idea he was doing this. I mean he was really "frisky" with some of us but we all thought it was play acting. Maybe he was in some sort of trouble and he couldn't escape it?"

Rhesus wiped his eyes…."So why are you here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for your marriage day?"

Ademi shrugged…."I could be? Instead I'm here pining like you. He was one of my best friends...though I wish he'd told me or talked to me. It bothers me how fast they dragged him off to be put to death."

Rhesus frowned. "You too? I've been curious about that. They didn't bother to ask any questions."

Ademi rested his chin on his knees and tapped a hoof finger off his cheek. "Something's not right at all. What if they condemned him to Hades but he's innocent? We can't just sit here and let his soul suffer for all eternity? Right?"

Rhesus nodded in reply…."Normally I would dismiss a kids' way of thinking. But in your case Ademi? I am willing to make an exception to the rule."

**Year 373 of the Roman Calendar**

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day two of the bridge building**

**Second hour of the first watch (7pm)**

**Caesar's encampment, Roman side of the Roana**

Caesar sat at ease on his bed with Stefinus and Questriatus explaining to him the pace of progress on the bridge and the expected time they would see it completed when one of the Pretoria guards came into the tent…

"Great Caesar? There is an otter here to see you who says he is the King of the Suwani? His name is Astenosis."

"Well if he is the King then why is he still outside?" Caesar asked.

"We have to be careful my Commander…." The guard replied.

"Careful of an otter? Please tell me you have not put your paws on him?" Caesar asked. "Tell me you did not dare frisk him for weapons?"

"No." The guard replied. "Only by your orders as you told us."

"Well then? Allow him to enter please?" Caesar asked with a paw wave.

The old otter came into the tent supporting himself on a decorative staff. "Our liberator be praised!" The king said as he knelt prostrate at Caesar's feet.

"Please….good friend of Rome, do not disgrace yourself." Caesar asked as he gently picked up the old otter and kissed him on the forehead. "I bid you welcome your majesty. Anything you ask for shall be given." Caesar said with a smile as he put the otter king down.

"May I present my good servant Questriatus and his slave Stefinus who have designed our way across the Roana." Caesar gestured.

Astenosis reached out his paws..."Your names will be remembered among all otters for all time to come. Bless you both."

"Our service." Questriatus replied.

"As mine." The King replied. "We are ready to defend the bridge with our lives mighty Caesar. I can muster four legions of archers and infantry to prevent the Tuskers from trying to attack by boat, which I expect they will do so."

"Most helpful." Caesar replied.

"There is however one request of your well known grace." Astenosis asked. "Among the Tusker legions there is a Rhino named Melilis who was always a friend of my tribe and spoke for us against the foul Tusker royalty. If it is possible? Can you spare his life as troubling as his duty would be to kill us to defend the Confederacy?"

Caesar waved his paw..."If this mammal means that much to your illustrious Sire and friend of Rome then of course we shall try. Of course my friend...Rome would ask for tribute in return for our friendship?"

Astenosis turned around and clapped his paws. Two more otters entered on his command pulling behind them a canvas sack which the King stuck his paws in and drew out a lump of gold…

"Little did the Tuskers know that the Roana is rich in more than fish." Astenosis said with a smile as he dropped the lump onto the ground. "Is this tribute enough? As if we otters really need such bobbles any way."

Caesar nodded…."Sufficient. Now? Are you hungry? Thirsty? Can we appeal to your whims and needs?"

Astenosis waved a paw…."Only to send some of my young to Rome to learn engineering? To have such an accomplished otter as Questriatus in your service great Caesar does honor to Rome and her society. My tribe would like to learn as much as we are allowed so we may contribute to Rome's growth."

"There is no impediment where Predators are concerned. Rome bids you all welcome." Caesar replied. He then clapped to the guards outside the tent. "See that his highness and his retinue are spoiled as they wish?"

"You are so kind Great Caesar." Astenosis gave Caesar a little bow and followed the Pretoria out of the tent.

" Questriatus? Go and eat with your kind. I believe we have discussed enough for the day. Stefinus? Stay and sit with me until I fall asleep...in case my complaints should rise and I can not call for help."

Questriatus bowed and left the tent while Caesar took off his belt and tunic. "You are not bothered by my nudity are you bunny?"

"No Sir." Stefinus replied.

"Then why do you look down at the ground?" Caesar asked.

"To respect your privacy." Stefinus replied.

"Did my little measure of mercy towards your kind meet with your approval?" Caesar asked.

"It is not a slaves place to say if he approves or disapproves great master. You have been generous none the less." Stefinus replied.

"You may speak freely without worry bunny." Caesar said. "And you may lift your head up so that you cause no further offense by not speaking to my eyes."

Stefinus looked up and watched Caesar climb into his bed..."Would you like a companion Stefinus?"

Stefinus sighed in return..."I do think of one Great Master."

"Perhaps I should give you a sealed tablet so you can go to the cages and select one then. You would like that….wouldn't you?" Caesar asked.

"You are too generous upon this small morsel Great Caesar." Stefinus replied.

"You are not a prey item Stefinus." Caesar said. "Come here and rub my temples? I have heard that you bunnies have very soft paws. I am in need of something soft to put me to sleep."

"You sure are very trusting my Great Master." Stefinus said as he walked towards the bed. "Shall I sit behind your head or stand over it?"

"Whatever is most comfortable for you." Caesar replied.

Stefinus climbed onto the bed and sat behind Caesar's large head, straddling it with his long legs and gently rubbing his paws over the wolf's temples and around his large ears..."Is this pleasing Great Caesar?"

"Mmmmmmmm….gruff….mmmmmmm…." Caesar mouthed and noised as his paws rubbed over his snoot…."The stories are indeed true. You bunnies do have soft paws. So sad that you were all born into your low stations in life as food…

Stefinus didn't say a word. He continued to massage Caesar's head until the big wolf started to snore then, being tired himself, Stefinus fell asleep over Caesar's head tuft.

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

LUPIS GLORIA ROMANI

By Dan 1966 and Ademi

(cub/cub, adult/cub, rape, gay sex, vore, gore, torture, slavery)

Rated Quad X (And you think Caligula was bad?)

Based off of Harmarist and Kittaness Sheath and Knife Comics and Disney's Zootopia (c) 2016

Character Acknowledgment:

Pumba and Timon from the Lion King (c) Walt Disney

The fox Cyprian by Cracky of Inkbunny

**Chapter 6**

**Year 373 of the Roman Calendar**

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day three of the bridge building**

**Second hour of the third watch (2am)**

**Roman side of the Roana**

Caesar was summoned from his deep sleep by a Pretorian who told him the Centurion over-seeing the night work on the bridge wanted to show him something. He left Stefinus wrapped in a sheet and still sleeping on the bed as he followed the guard out of the tent….

"Did the rabbit please you Sir?" The wolf asked.

The Praetorian asked un-offensively, yet Caesar took great offense to his tone. "What are you implying soldier?" Caesar asked scowling.

The guard lowered his ears and tucked his tail as the bigger wolf massaged his sword hilt. "I do hope you are not suggesting anything?" Caesar asked.

"I'm not Sir!" The guard replied. "It's just….well he could have tried to kill you? I was only thinking of your safety."

Caesar sighed..."For your information soldier? Bunnies have very soft paws and have more utility uses than just dinner on a plate. That's all you need to be concerned with." Caesar said. "You saw nothing, you heard nothing and you know nothing or else you will be….nothing. Is that clear?"

"Yeeessssss Sir." The Praetorian replied as he followed behind the great wolf down to the bridge and across the span until they found the Centurion, a yellow tiger named Maximus Vibidius Micon.

"Hail glorious Caesar!" Maximus said with a chest thump.

"What is your reason for disturbing me so early Centurion?" Caesar said with a yawn. "Now tomorrow I shall rise sore and irritable and for some? That will not be a pleasant experience at all."

Maximus pointed out across the remaining distance of the Roana River to the opposite bank. "I thought this would interest you. Look at all the fires and coals on the slope of that rise beyond? I count at least two or three cohorts of the enemy now and more fires are showing up by the hour."

Caesar nodded pleasingly..."Very good. They're starting to get worried about our bridge which means they're probably leaving Graylus and his legion alone." Caesar turned to a messenger. "Go see how much of Graylus legion has crossed? I would think by now they are all done and getting ready to move out."

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day three of the bridge crossing**

**Second hour of the third watch (2am)**

**The camp of the Lightening Legion across the Roana River**

With the help of the Suwani otter tribe, the amphibious crossing of the legion had increased to a hundred rafts of legionaries coming and going over the course of the night, the serious looks in their faces kept Alexander up and excited as he waved them past into the forest where they were quickly forming up into their battle cohorts. Williamus and his captains walked among the busy predators giving orders and encouragement…

Manius Papius Sotericus (White Tiger) who's cohort formed the main contact fist of Williamus' legion came up saluting..."We're all here and formed up. The last of Lucius Cantius Iustus' cohort is landing now. I think we can be ready to move in the next hour Sir."

Williamus nodded in approval..."Excellent. I sent two panthers to scout ahead of us and hopefully we will hear from Garay and Larotius on the march but we can't wait for them. We have much ground to cover before daylight."

Alexander came running up with the standard and an otter hanging onto his shoulders and riding his back. "All have made it brother!"

Williamus gave Alexander a stern look. "Alexander? What did I tell you?"

"Oh...I'm sorry…..All are across now Commander. This otter brings you news from the bridge crossing." Alex said as he put the otter down.

"Good Commander Graylus." The otter said with a slight bow. "Caesar's bridge is half way across now and the enemy is concentrating what forces he can bring up close to the river on the heights of Nalo. Our tribe has seen no activity along the river to where you sit thus far."

Williamus nodded. "Excellent. Thank you good friend."

The otter smiled back. "Take some of our warriors with you? We can easily infiltrate their defenses and strike the enemy from inside his forts. We have much vengeance to expend upon the filthy Tusker rats."

Williamus shook his head. "I think the best place for you otters is fighting from your element on the Roana. I am sure Caesar will need you when the bridge hits the other side of the river. Take your fight to the enemy there."

The otter bowed and raised his paws to Alexander. "If you would be so kind?"

"If you weren't so important? I'd keep you as a pet." Alexander said as he hoisted the otter on his back. "If you don't mind me saying? You're just too cute to let go."

"I'm not the cute one here good wolf." The otter replied as Alexander went to return him to the river.

Williamus walked around more with his Captains before pointing them to their cohorts. "Hurry now! Finish the organizing and get ready to move, we must make ten Legua (Ten leagues = ten miles) by dawn."

Mamercus Festinius Asellio (Wolf) of the right flanking cohort raised a paw. "Sir? It's about useless to hide ourselves any more. We should cover the ground to the capital rapidly and over power the enemy before he becomes well organized."

"If we move too fast, the enemy will have a chance to fortify Chelsea. We want him to send his war elephants and Rhinos against the bridge. That is the plan and we will stick to it. With their best troops heading South, we can ransack the capital and drop behind them as Caesar attacks their front."

Alexander came up with the standard in his paws. "Are we going or what? Or are we going to sit here and have a "privates licking" party?"

Williamus looked down at his little brother..."I guess we'd better go before you wet your legs huh? Alright, but?…..but you stay right next to me Alexander. If we run into the enemy? You stay with me."

Alexander nodded. "Yes Commander." he said as he wagged his tail furiously.

Williamus bent down and kissed Alexander on his head. "I'm so proud of you little brother."

"And I of you...Commander." Alexander replied with a wide toothy smile. Williamus led his brother to the front of the central cohort with the legion arrayed around it by a lead cohort, flanking cohorts and a rear guard cohort. 5000 predators set in blocks of 1000 each fully armed and equipped for a rapid advance. Williamus was about to set the whole thing in motion when someone called out….

"Messenger for Commander Graylus! Where is the Commander?!" Garay yelled as he ran from cohort to cohort in his four legged form until Williamus called him….

"HERE GARAY! HERE!" Williamus yelped out.

The white wolf changed into his two legged form and dropped onto his butt as he came up to Williamus….(rapid panting) The gawds….(rapid panting) that was a long run..." Garay fell back onto his back. "Whine…..whine…."

"Are you hurt?" Williamus asked.

"From running my tail off my Commander? Of course." Garay replied.

"Get up you disrespectful oaf!" Alexander snapped, "Show respect!"

"Alexander?….please?" Williamus begged. He turned to Garay and helped him to his feet. "Where is Larotius?"

"He continues on with his slut." Garay snapped. "This vulpine whore we found drew us a map. I wouldn't trust that red bushy tailed bastard even if I was looking at him."

"Williamus and Alexander looked at the map." I understand your deep displeasure of foxes Garay but any information given can not be dismissed out of hand. When you are rested enough, I want you to run forwards and try to rejoin Larotius. We'll be right behind you."

Williamus turned to a messenger. "Get the captains quickly, I must give them an update and we'll be off as soon as possible within the hour. Tell everyone to prepare to go to four leg quick march, we must cover as much ground as possible before dawn."

"Yes Commander." The messenger replied.

**Year 373 of the Roman Calendar**

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day three of the bridge building**

**Second hour of the third watch (2:24am)**

**Larotius and Cyprian on the move...20 miles South of Chelsea.**

Cyprian placed a paw on Larotius' back, holding him at a pause in the bushes by a dirt and gravel road…

"There." The fox whispered with an angry snarl. "That? That is a dirty Socialator's wagon."

Larotius strained his eyes to make out details. "How many do you think are there?"

"At least a family or two." Cyprian replied. "I don't know how many adults we might have? I'm sure you don't want to have to lug "kits" all over Tusker."

Larotius sighed..."I promised you that no harm would come to any of your kind we came across."

"It can't be helped." Cyprian replied mournfully. "If there's any very young "kits", they won't survive alone. Death would be merciful for them and they would have their revenge. I told you I have dreamed of this day for a long time. But leave the Socialator bastard to me."

"We can't spend all day torturing a pimp." Larotius huffed.

"I just want it long enough to get the pleasure and satisfaction of watching a dirty pray animal suffer like they should." Cyprian snarled. "You take down the Socialator, I'll go for the wagon."

"You have no right to give me orders." Larotius snorted. "Just saying."

"Then order "your whore" to do something?" Cyprian snickered. "Just saying."

"I'm starting to like you Cyprian." Larotius said as he pulled out his Gladius sword. "That's dangerous."

The two predators split up and approached the Socialators' camp from two ends. Larotius stopped for a moment to see what he was up against, which thankfully was just a single sheep ram and a younger sheep male, perhaps a son or relation...which mattered nothing to the wolf as he licked his teeth.

Cyprian stopped on his end to look past the cage bar door and into the wagon. It looked to be mostly adult foxes inside but he couldn't be sure. Carefully… Cyprian moved to cover the ground from his place of hiding to the back of the wagon where he peaked in through the bars and had to hold in his thoughts of crying at the state of his fellows…

They were thankfully just juveniles to adults, a mix of females and males with some of the males chained and shackled to the wagon sides, obviously to keep them from having a merciful way out. Some of them were "Bobbed" of their tails to make raping them easier; nothing could have caused more despair or feeling of worthlessness than a fox to be deprived of their beautiful tail. Death would indeed be the only thing wished for after such a deprivation.

"Psssst!" Cyprian voiced as quiet as he could. "Pssst! Hello?"

One young fox awoke and slowly moved to the cage door..."What are you doing?" She asked.

Cyprian noted the collar around the female foxs' neck. She was a pre-teen of around ten or eleven years and had not been mounted….yet.

"My name is Cyprian. I am here to liberate all of you. My friend Larotius is almost ready to pounce…..shhhhhhh." Cyprian said as he began to fumble with the door lock and handle…

"No!" The little female yelped. "You must leave now or you will both be killed! All the others can hope for now is death. Please? Set fire to the hay in the wagon and release us from our suffering! Save yourself!"

"Not interested in a fox bonfire thank you." Cyprian replied. "These stupid locks are so difficult…."

Suddenly a voice broke the silence. "Is it the lock that's stupid or the fox that's even worse?"

Cyprian turned his head to see a sheep pointing an arrow at his head..."My my….aren't we a very gorgeous one? And trying to steel our property? Which do you prefer filthy Vulpine bastard? Arrow through your head or a thick sheep cock in your tail hole?"

Cyprian smiled at the young sheep. "I prefer the third option….wolf teeth."

Suddenly a blur flew out of no where and caught the young sheep by his neck! The archer had no time to bleat or scream as Larotius, in his two legged form, held him firm while he strangled the sheep to death with his drooling jaws…

He finished the slaying by tearing the Adam's apple clean out of the dead sheep's neck! The horror of the slaying awoke all the foxes in their prison and they all screamed and shrieked petrified terror!

"A WOLF!"

"WE'RE ALL DONE FOR!"

"PLEASE! SHOW US MERCY!"

Cyprian waved his paws frantically…."NO! NO HE IS MY FRIEND! WE ARE HERE TO LIBERATE YOU ALL!" He exclaimed…."It's alright...This Roman means you no harm. Your torture is over..."

"He will kill us all the moment you open the door, he's just using you to get at us!" A bob tailed male yelped.

"I will NOT kill you all." Larotius explained. "If you are fit to fight? Have they "raped the rage" out of all of you foxes?"

"And your kind would murder us, so what difference do two kinds of death make?" The obvious leader in the caged group snorted.

"You can stay in there then." Larotius snarled. "I could release your tormentor and you can all continue to suffer as you have or will….or…..you can put those little teeth you may try to call "canines" to good use and know that offering service to Caesar will give you somewhat of a better life than being whores."

The bob tailed head fox thought for a moment. "Where is that scum? Did you kill him?"

The Rams' name was "Kosogrex" though the ring of foxes now standing over him didn't care what his name was, only how he should meet his end…

The bob tailed leaders' name was "Cypselos" 25 years (Cyp-see-lows) and he growled angrily as he sought to push and twist the rams' head into the mud by his foot…"How does it feel on the other end you piece of rat snit?"

The others with Cypselos were….

Aster and Marlo, both twins at 17 years who still had their tails.

Icarus 14 years and Eetion 18 years (Esh-hon) who were themselves "bobbed"

Asphalion 19 years (as-fa-lay-on) and Euplos 23 yeard (You-Ploe-s) who were also "bobbed"

And the little female Athena 10 years who was still a virgin with her tail and not afraid at all as she walked up to Cyprian and held out her paw…."Let me have a knife?"

"A little one like you should not spoil herself with blood and filth." Cyprian replied yet Athena persisted…

"He had my mother gang raped and my father beheaded. What more harm can I see?" Athena snarled. "Give me a knife!" The young fox snarled as she looked at the terrified ram. Larotius had him by a rope around his neck and a clawed paw ready at his throat to rip his gullet open….

"Hold his legs open." Athena ordered with a pointed paw and snarled with a slight smile as her fellow foxes jumped at the screaming "Kosogrex" and bit and punched him till they split his legs apart!

"PLEASE?! I TREATED ALL OF YOU AS WELL AS I COULD! I WASN'T CRUEL TO YOU!" The Ram screamed.

Athena reached out and cupped the Rams' scrotum sack in her paw..."Treated us well? Then we must return the favor for this "Good treatment" shouldn't we?" Athena snarled as she readied the knife at the base of the Ram's ball sack..."Our gift to our master!" She snarled and in one swift and brutal motion….Athena deprived the ram of his balls and his sheath! "Burn in Hades….filthy scum!" The little female fox said as she threw the severed sheep privates aside and turned her back to stand alone for a moment. She savored the screams of her former tormentor as he bled out from the ragged hole between his legs.

Larotius kicked the dead carcass aside and walked up to Athena as she turned and held the knife out to him…."You? You will not kill us?"

"I haven't the intention." Larotius replied. "Besides….I am not fond of fox meat...There's not enough on any of you to make a fitting side of ribs much less a banquet appetizer." Larotius looked at the dead ram. "What about that? Are you all hungry?"

"Hmph…." Athena snorted. "I don't like rat snit. Now if we come across a bunny or two?"

Cyprian walked up..."We really do not have time to sit and chatter. Let's go through what we might find here and keep going."

"Cypselos" came up with a bow and a quiver of arrows in his paw. "Found these. There's also enough small hand weapons and two swords for the others." Cypselos turned to Larotius..."What's your intentions wolf?"

"To raise a crop of terror if that interests you?" Larotius replied.

"Great." Cypselos replied. "I know exactly where to start."

**Year 373 of the Roman Calendar**

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day three of the bridge building**

**first hour of the last watch (3am)**

**Tusker Confederacy side of the Roana**

An old rabbit walked up to Melilis as the Rhino watched various groups of pray mammals working to hurry the construction of fixed defensive lines spanning the heights of Nalo above the river. Being laid over the face of the heights in bleacher like rows, the defenses would allow archers to shoot a blanket of arrows and bolts down upon the Romans as they tried to cross. The hope for Melilis was... if he couldn't successfully burn the span, he might be able to "bottle-neck" the Romans on it by their own dead at the head of the march column. Trapping them would prevent them from being able to throw all their strength at him at once, the same as if they had tried as before to cross the river by boat with hopefully the same satisfactory result….a legion of dead predators.

"Honorable Captain?" The rabbit asked as he patted Melilis's leg. "Honorable Captain? Where should I deploy my cohort of rabbits?"

Melilis broke from his deep thinking. "Oh….deploy them closest to the river bank so their arrows might have some effect there. Your targets will most likely be otters I'm afraid to say."

"The otters? Did the Suwani go to the Romans?" The rabbit asked.

"I'm afraid that is the case." Melilis replied. "They will certainly defend the bridge crossing. Make haste now." The Rhino ordered.

A sounding horn told Melilis that a herald had come from the capital city and he turned to see the wart hog Pumbatis riding atop Comitus the reindeer. "Captain! His highness is aware of the Roman threat! He is ordering conscription and sending the war Elephants and Rhinos from the Capital." Pumbatis said as he dismounted.

"Is he aware the Romans are building a bridge across the Roana and the Suwani have joined their cause?" Melilis asked.

"A bridge? Impossible." Pumbatis snorted. "The river is to deep. The currents are too wild. They…." Pumbatis was cut short when Melilis turned his head towards the rapidly coming bridgework…."I….may have been to hasty with my words." Pumbatis said with his mouth gaped open. "Ummm….honorable Captain? When will they be?…."

"At least two days...perhaps sooner." Melilis replied. "I have already sent word to the Capital that perhaps they should treat this with greater urgency."

Comitus walked up with his arms crossed. "I would think so. What do we have so far stacked against them?"

"A few deer, a couple cohorts of goats and sheep, a cohort of bunnies and a mixed cohort of Rhinos and Bulls against…...oh…...perhaps fifty thousand predators, a full roman legion." Melilis explained.

"We must put an end to that bridge then." Comitus replied.

"What good chances we had against it at this point were wasted away thanks to the nobility. The Suwani went over to Cesar's side, that makes a legion of very irate otters against us as well and certainly they will fight to defend the bridge works."

Comitus snorted. "Still Sir, we must try! Give me three boats with archers and shields."

"You'll be in the otters' element Comitus. I will not allow a needless waste of fighting mammals in such an attempt."

"So you'll allow these predators to torture and eat our children, rape our females and enslave most of us to death in the mines? I would rather die fighting than being whipped and worked to death for those animals. Let us try Captain?" Comitus said firmly.

Melilis relented. "You may try. But only three boats and only one attempt." He said as he placed a hand on Comitus. "You understand you may not return?"

"As I said….death would be preferable to being made a cart puller or a hanging side of legless still living meat at one of their markets. Gawds help us if we fail to do anything but wait for our doom."

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day three of the bridge crossing**

**first hour of the last watch (3:30am)**

**The Lightening Legion on the march**

**15 Miles South of Kapsi, 30 Miles south of Chelsea**

The five thousand predators of the lightening legion set in a moving cross of five blocks, one thousand predators strong each moved as one soul over the dark covered land after they had set out from their river side encampment. All were in their four legged forms, the blocks kept constantly square one to the other by a series of runners who ran around in circles from one block (a cohort) to the next constantly giving each Captain updates on position and rate of movements.

Alexander, the standard affixed on his backpack, was giddy with ecstacy at the sight...especially that of his beautiful older brother. Williamus looked huge in his four legged form, his head tuft flying over and behind his ears and face like visage of a glorious gawd. His paws were big, their claws extended to grip the ground under them like a set of vicious daggers and his countenance was that of murder waiting to be unleashed upon the enemy.

"Where are we heading brother? To the capital city?" Alexander asked as he panted and strained to keep up with the rolling ranks of predators.

"First we forage." Williamus huffed back. "We have many mouths to feed on the march. The map Larotius gave us shows a large bunny settlement not too far from here and a big one of goats after that. You like goat meat don't you?"

"Goat's a little tough for me Commander but food is food no matter what!" Alexander huffed. "I just want to get into a fight and maul something!"

"You will stay on my tail and do as you're told!" Williamus replied. "No going off chasing pray unless I'm will you. It would be too easy to set us up for an ambush and the enemy will want to capture a Roman standard if he can."

"When will we reach the bunny settlement?" Alexander asked.

"Before dawn." Williamus replied. "With any luck we'll run through it and find a place to bed down before the sun comes up."

**Year 373 of the Roman Calendar**

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day three of the bridge crossing**

**first hour of the last watch (3:30am)**

**The goat heard village of Kapsi in the Tusker Confederation. **

Ademi awoke to the sound of a herald screaming across the village. "TO ARMS! TO ARMS! ALL COME TO ARMS! WE ARE BEING INVADED! TO ARMS!"

Ademi's father, his male lover and Ademi's mother all rose and went to the door of the hut as a bunny jumped off an African "Dic Dic" and ran to one of the elders as he emerged from his hut..."I bring news from his high majesty! The Romans are bridging the Roana! All who can fight are being called to the army, all adult males are needed at once!"

Paeeon huffed..."It can not be. The great Roana can not be bridged. Some one is having a very active imagination."

Ademi's father turned from the door. "We have no luxury to suppose imaginations. A herald from the King is nothing to imagine." The big goat said as he walked to a small "keep" in the hut and started to pull out armor and weapons…

"Father?" Ademi asked. "You're not going are you?"

"A foolish question to ask." Ademi's father replied. "Paeeon? I suppose you have no weapons?"

"A lover needs no weapons." Paeeon replied.

"This is no time to be a silly female." Ademi's father snorted as he pushed a short sword into his lover's chest. "Every male who can lift a blade is needed. No filthy mange ridden wolf is going to set his snitty filled paws on our village."

"What about me father?" Ademi asked. "Should I go too?"

"No." Ademi's father replied. "You have your place. Your marriage excludes both you and your lover from service for six months. Enjoy yourself son and fear nothing. I regret I will miss your wedding."

Ademi's mother caught her husband by the arm. "Be safe? What shall we do if the Romans'…."

Ademi watched as his father handed his mother a dagger. Ademi need not figure out the reason why….the blade was for him and his toddler sister and he swallowed knowing that if things came too horrible fruition? He and his sister would be killed rather than allowed to fall prey to the ravenous wolves and their other predator brethren. But just so there was no doubt….Ademi's father approached him with another dagger…

"You are my only son and the leader of the house while I am away. If the Romans come my son? You must kill your mother, your sister and yourself. Pan will never forgive you if you live to be a slave while your mother and sister are brutalized or worse. If you can't do it? Then your future husband certainly will without reservation. Do you understand?" Ademi's father asked.

"The Romans won't come here father." Ademi said. "I know you and Paeeon will stop them."

"Let us all hope so." The big goat said. "In the morning? Gather up your friends and all the other young goats and offer prayers to Pan. Hopefully the Gawds will grant us mercy to defeat out hated enemy."

**Year 373 of the Roman Calendar**

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day three of the bridge crossing**

**first hour of the last watch (3:37am)**

**Garrison of the heavy war elephant Legion, Tusker Confederation**

Tantor Nebrex came forth from his own tent dressed in armor and strapping a huge Claymore sword to his massive girth as a smaller and younger attending elephant had to chase after him to affix his cape of office…

"Sir! Give me a moment!" The young elephant said. "You're not giving me the time to bless the weaponry."

Nebrex turned his head. "We have no time to spare. Unless you want to end up a side of meat in a Roman storage house?" The older Elephant snorted. "Bridging the Roana, who ever thought the Romans could be so cleaver to make such an achievement possible? Go forth Stomper and see how the legion is forming up will you please? Stop trifling over a dumb cloth?"

Nebrex was still trying to shake out the cob webs from his addled brain as a gray bull rhino named Sagitarus walked up..."I see you too have been thrown into mystification?"

"Your brilliance for wordplay itself astounds me good Sagitarus. Is your cohort moving or are they still screwing foxes and drinking like always?" The bull elephant huffed.

"I am immune to your defamations Sir." The rhino replied. "We have been ready before you got out of your bed. What did the latest herald tell you?"

Nebrex found a place in the grass of the garrison to sit. "That the "dogs" were half way with their bridge and making fast progress for the river bank."

"If I may correct you Sir?" Nebrex asked. "They are not just "dogs"."

"They are filthy rotten predatorial scum led by a gang of tail hole licking, bowl slurping, howling mutts." Nebrex snarled. "And as always, we will send those mongrels back from whence they came with their tails shoved up their rumps! Now? Do you wish to diversify the Romans any further?"

Sagitarus raised a finger..."If I may point out historical fact Sir? Your great relations were not killed by wolves but by a cat."

Nebrex rubbed his forehead…."Sagitarus? Do you want me to kill you?"

"No Sir. I don't want you to over-estimate nor under-estimate our situation. That's all." Sagitarus replied.

Nebrex blew from his trunk a short "toot". "Please go my friend and see that the legion is ready to move out? Wolf, Tiger, Cat, Dog….who cares what the Romans bring to the fight? They all smear the same under our weight, that's the only thing I want to have any care for."

**Year 373 of the Roman Calendar**

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day three of the bridge building**

**first hour of the last watch (4am)**

**Larotius and Cyprian on the move...outskirts of the bunny village of Kyknos**

Cypselos (Red fox) stopped everyone short on a small hill overlooking the village of Kyknos…

"There is a good place to start." The angry fox snarled. "Filthy rabbits. These bunnies captured me as a kit and sold me into a life of hell."

Athena licked her chops..."And right now? I am so hungry for rabbit meat."

Larotius raised a paw finger. "We don't want to kill all of them. Leave some alive so they can run and help us to sew a little confusion. Let them think there's already a band of wolves running behind their lines. Split their forces."

Cyprian motioned with a paw…."Aster, Marlo, Icarus, Eetion. Come with me. We will circle wide to the other side of the village and take the huts at the far end."

Larotius whispered to Cypselos..."Which hut has the village leader?"

Cypselos pointed. "See the decorative pole there? See the fox tails?" The fox said as he looked at Larotius with a face of contempt yet toleration.

"I know…." Larotius said. "I know….we Romans do the same thing on our standards too. You must not judge me by what my society does."

"I don't trust you completely Roman." Cypselos snorted. "I'll be watching you like a hawk."

"I never doubted that you would not." Larotius replied. "But at the moment? Are you interested in me or interested in getting some vengeance on some long eared, cotton tailed bastards?"

Cypselos pulled out a dagger. "No need to explain further do I?"

Larotius smiled with a toothy grin as he followed Cypselos over the lip of the hill and down into the village where Cyprian and his band were already doing their worst from hut to hut. At least they were keeping it quiet, the successes evident by the flying bodies of young dead rabbit "kittens" being flung from hut after hut, their throats slashed or necks snapped like twigs…

The slaughter was still unknown to the family of Versenius, the tribal chief of the Helvetines who lay with his wife, their two daughters, their sons in law and the ten kittens scattered about the floor of the hut. The situation however became suddenly and brutally clear when Versenius opened his eyes to look into the slitted and menacing eyes of a huge wolf standing over his bed….

"Yes….time to wake up and run, run. Run rabbit!" Larotius snarled as he clamped a paw around Versenius's neck while stabbing his wife through the breasts as she lay next to him! For the moment, that's where Larotius left his sword...pinning the dying bunny bitch in place as he pulled Versenius from his bed, carried him out of the tent and threw him hard enough to the ground to cause one of the terrified rabbits legs to snap!

"Don't let him die that quick Wolf!" Cypselos snarled as his fellows held Versenius's daughters and their children by their ears on their knees. The sons in law had already been "dispatched". Their necks opened and torn by bloody teeth, the two males quivered and gagged as they lay drowning in their blood..."

"Remember me?" Cypselos said as he walked up and punched Versenius in the stomach! "Filthy rabbit...hell has come to you at last!" Cypselos turned to the other foxes..."Rape the little bitch rabbits! Cut the cocks off the males!" He then turned to Versenius and smiled..."You….however? You get to live. Lucky you."

The suffering village leader screamed and cried as he watched each of his daughters and grand daughters despoiled brutally before him, the male foxes having their turns humping the crying bunnies or thrusting their cocks into each hole that could be used. It was the female fox who dispatched each female bunny in turn, cutting their throats or slicing their bellies open so their entrails spilled out.

Each of Versenius's grand sons faired no kinder. In turn they were lifted up by two foxes grabbing their arms and legs and spreading them open so the crazed blood lusting little female fox could deprive them of their maleness, some of them she forced their separated sex organs into their mouths before slicing their throats…

Versenius lay sobbing as he watched his family and his village folk heaped into a pile of blood covered un-cared for trash by the giddy foxes before him…

"What's he crying for?" Asphalion snapped. "Not like there's not enough cotton tailed rats in this world. Maybe you shouldn't have sold some of us foxes into sex and slavery there you long eared bastard?"

"Yeah…." Icarus snorted. "You're getting off a little too light." The silver and white fox youth snapped. Icarus looked at Larotius with a sneer. "Hey Roman? You should rip this bunny's tail hole apart with your cock?"

Marlo snarled joyously…."Yeah? Can't let him get away without another reminder of his place in things can we?"

The male foxes leaped upon Versenius! They ripped his tunic and his under-wrap away, forced him onto his stomach and hiked his hinds up by his tail! "Come on Wolf of Rome! Show this miserable little rat his place!"

"Yeah! Rape the snit out of him!" Eetion cried out! "Let him know the pain we've suffered all these years!"

"KNOT HIM UP!" Cypselos cried out and soon the other foxes followed. "KNOT HIM UP!""KNOT HIM UP!""KNOT HIM UP!….

But Larotius did something else instead. He picked Versenius up off the ground, wrapped him up in his tunic then spanked him repeatedly and brutally on his rump before throwing him down onto the dirt and stomping a foot on his head…

"Spread the word to all the prey of this land rabbit! What was done to your village will be surely repeated! We shall put you miserable prey animals back where you were made to be as meat on tables or beast at our beckoning! Your only choice is surrender and supplicate or fight and die but you will all be meat for our tables or burden beats for our carts! Prey are slaves or sides of meat!….make your choice, you have not long!"

Larotius kicked Vernsenius as he stumbled to his feet..."Get to running rabbit! The wolves and hombrah will be right on your ass….GO!"

When Versenius was no longer seen, Larotius turned to the foxes and growled. "This is your only moment of vengeance foxes. I will not allow any more senseless waist of valuable meat stocks like this." The wolf growled as he pointed his paw at the pile of dead rabbits. "Do you all understand me?"

Cypselos laid on his back and displayed his ragged and torn tail hole..."Do you understand this? Do you know what it's like to be raped and torn like this almost every day of your life wolf? At least with you Romans we are given a quick and merciful death! Here in this land we have been in a living death day after day...our beautiful tails taken from us! Our females torn apart so they can't mate or have kits! We males feminized and made docile fluck toys for brutes? What right do you have to say we can not avenge ourselves upon on torturers? As I said before wolf? you will come and we will die but at least with you Romans it will be a merciful death!"

Larotius sighed…."As I said before...you are all with me. No harm will come to you and I will do my best to make sure no harm comes to those foxes who join our cause. You will find Great Caesar is both generous and merciful when prey and predator serve him well but we can not destroy good stocks of meat like this."

Cyprian came up with Euplos with a surprise between them. A row of fat young rabbits bound and tied to the rope between the two foxes. "We were smart enough to chose a few of the nice plump ones to keep alive."

Larotius licked his chops as he looked at the five shivering and crying bunnies. "Nice choice...specially this little female. She's not fat...she's pregnant." Larotius said with a deep snarl of wicked delight.

Without another word….Larotius moved to snatch the pregnant female bunny off her feet by his jaws clamped around her neck and strangled her to death as the foxes stood around drooling and locking their own chops with great delight…

"Mmmmm….she's full of kittens….all that gorgeous fresh young meat." Athema said as she rubbed her paw over the quivering belly of the dying rabbit.

Larotius dropped the dead carcass on the ground and licked the blood off his teeth. "Prepare her and eat well foxes. We must be moving on as soon as we can." Larotius said. He turned to Cyprian and snarled. "Fire the village, let's send a signal that hell is here for all these filthy prey mammals who dare to defy their rightful overlords."

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day three of the bridge crossing**

**second hour of the last watch (5 am)**

**The Lightening Legion on the march**

**10 Miles South of Kapsi, 25 Miles south of Chelsea**

**The bunny village of** **Flayrah.**

Williamus pulled the young rabbit behind him bound to a rope around its' neck. The work had been swift, the legion had descended and torn through the bunnies like a scythe in seconds before any of them had a chance to grab a weapon or cry out an alarm. He even gave his little brother a chance to make his first real combat kill as he "sicked" Alexander on a bunny who managed to pop from his warren with a sword in paw. The youngster wolf dispatched the rabbit without hesitation, blood still staining around his maw as the now four legged youngster hopped and bounced wildly around his older brother…

"Mine brother?" Alexander yelped. "Mine? Is he mine?"

Williamus pulled the young bunny to him and gripped him by his ears..."He's all yours to devour." Williamus said as he took a quick look around him. "Devour or despoil to your liking?"

Alexander huffed…."I'm not going to have sex with a rabbit!"

Williamus smiled. "Then I guess you better catch him then!" The big wolf barked back as he pushed the poor screaming young bunny into a run!

Alexander chased after his prey, the bunny giving him quite a tiring work out before the midling wolf bounded over a fallen tree, caught the bunny by an ear and whipped him to the ground!

Williamus ran to catch the mauling and found Alexander violently shaking the screaming rabbit in the air by his maw before dropping him to the ground and sitting on his hinds pleasurably panting…

The bunny was sobbing, yelping in pain from a broken arm and torn open bloody wounds..."ALEXANDER?!" Williamus snapped. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm playing." Alexander replied. "I want him to live a little longer so I can enjoy chasing him..."

Williamus acted swiftly. He snatched the bunny by his ears and cut deep into his throat, killing him. "I did not give you this bunny to "play with" I gave him to you for food. We don't play with our food Alexander, do you understand me? We don't act like a pack of hunting dogs."

"You let other predators in the legion "play" with their food!" Alexander snapped.

"That's "them!" Alexander!" Willianus replied. "You are part of the Graylus family...we are always merciful when we deal with prey for food or sacrifices, it is below us to be such barbarian carnivores as those who would allow a prey mammal to suffer needlessly..."

Alexander snapped back. "Sometimes Williamus? I think you've become a little too effeminate! Only females would worry about the feelings of a piece of dinner meat. All I wanted was for the bunny to last a little longer so I could feel as powerful and happy as our ancestors tracking down the scent of warm blood and tingling at the fear flowing from the piss of my prey. Sheesh….you treat me as some sort of domesticated pet."

Williamus sighed..."You know that's not true. I'm preparing you to be an important member of our family which you always seem happy in making difficult for me. Try to understand Alexander? Now….eat your dinner."

Alexander laid on the ground and began to rip away at the dead bunny, chewing off chunks of his flesh and fur..."This wasn't really an honest fight brother?" Alexander said to Williamus. "These bunnies never had the chance to fight. Not very fair for your "sensitive morals" there...big brother."

"We took them fast which was merciful." Williamus replied. "Do you think honestly that I would not piss myself in a real battle?"

Alexander looked up as he chewed away on the rabbit..."You afraid brother? Never!"

"No one is beyond fear Alexander." Williamus replied. "Even Caesar worries about coming battles. I can bet you that right now? He's probably tossing in his sleep as the bridge edges closer to the other side of the river.

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day three of the bridge crossing**

**second hour of the last watch (5 am)**

**Comitus leads a boat squadron against the Roman bridgeworks**

Though he was able to assemble five long boats full of determined soldiers, Comitus and the collection of prey mammals with him were under no illusions. None of them wanted to kill the little river dwellers, to many the otters had been unoffensive things but to others, they had joined their king's orders and his feelings that the otters' were predatory vermin who were no better than the rest of the murdering lot now rushing to gain a paw hold on land, kingdom and families. Though several otters along their route were popping up and beckoning the boats to turn around, no one dared to fire at them.

Comitus shrugged off the pleas of the otters, this thing could not be reversed nor helped, he had children and a wife to protect….."Forwards!" The big reindeer cried out as he waved a sword. "Forwards! Row faster! For country and home row damn you!" Comitus screamed out as the long boats picked up their furious pace. The little fleet was paltry against the might of Rome but if they could jut get some splashed Turpentine on the structure and set it ablaze, there was at least hope of buying time against the predatorial hordes. Better death than hang with your guts splayed out at a meat market for Tigers, Bears and snit eating dogs!

Somewhere below the waters of the Roana, a "flight" of otters, a cohort of a hundred warriors were swimming in a "v-wing" formation led by Prince Icronius of the royal house of the Suwani tribe. All were dressed in battle leathers carrying bows with arrows covered in deadly toxic moss. One arrow alone would cause a very cruel death to the victim, an agony made terrible by the paralysis that would set in before the organs would literally rot…

A herald swam up to his highness..."My Prince! Comitus and those in the boat have refused us!"

Icronius turned about to face his brethren and raised a paw..."We have been merciful! Now we must be cold and cruel! Every otter will do his duty, if it is the intention of these poor mammals to want death? Then death shall they have! Spare Comitus if you can! We will offer him as our gift to our liberator! HAIL CAESAR!"

"FOR CAESAR WE DIE! FOR OUR CHILDREN AND FEMALES WE FIGHT!" The otters replied screaming. Then the whole flight took on a burst of speed towards their coming battle.

End of chapter 6

The others with Cypselos were….

Aster and Marlo, both twins at 17 years who still had their tails.

Icarus 14 years and Eetion 18 years (Esh-hon) who were themselves "bobbed"

Asphalion 19 years (as-fa-lay-on) and Euplos 23 yeard (You-Ploe-s) who were also "bobbed"

And the little female Athena 10 years who was still a virgin with her tail and not afraid at all as she walked up to Cyprian and held out her paw…."Let me have a knife?"


	7. Chapter 7

LUPIS GLORIA ROMANI

By Dan 1966 and Ademi

(cub/cub, adult/cub, rape, gay sex, vore, gore, torture, slavery)

Rated Quad X (And you think Caligula was bad?)

Based off of Harmarist and Kittaness Sheath and Knife Comics and Disney's Zootopia (c) 2016

Character Acknowledgment:

Pumba and Timon from the Lion King (c) Walt Disney

The fox Cyprian by Cracky of Inkbunny

**Chapter 7**

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day three of the bridge crossing**

**Last hour of the last watch (5:55am)**

**Comitus leads a boat squadron against the Roman bridgeworks**

"CHARGE!" Prince Icronius of the Suwani screamed as he waved his knife blade before him and led his fellow tribes-otters into battle. The war was joined as the flight of water mammals dove for the sandy bottom of the Roana then turned upwards to speed for the surface, pulling darts from their quivers and arming their bows just before they broached and flew into the air above the attacking long boats!

Comitus in the lead boat urged his burden beast rowers on as he pointed his spear towards the objective…."FASTER! ROW FASTER! KEEP YOURSELVES BEHIND YOUR SHIELDS!" He screamed out as he covered himself to deflect the flying darts as wave after wave of otters came out of the water, aimed and cut their darts loose upon the long boats with telling effect as they caught unlucky pray mammals in their necks, their faces, their eyes or their breasts!

The Romans on the bridge stopped only a moment to watch the unfolding battle closing in on their work before the Centurion directing them began to slap them around with his Gladius sword…."Continue working on the bridge! The otters have this fight! Those filthy Tuskers won't get within a paw length! Stop loafing and get back to work!"

The long boats were still closing in fast despite the desperate well aimed shots being thrown at them by the otter archers. Now the fighting went into paw to paw combat at close quarters as the otters resorted to knives and suicidal fanaticism by flying out of the water and throwing themselves into the boats midst the enemy. Many of the little warriors were caught in their landing, some impaled by spears, some almost cut in half by swords, some stabbed brutally to death while locking their jaws into the necks of their enemy.

Prince Icronius flew from the water at Comitus's boat and clamped down hard with his teeth on the reindeer's neck while stabbing him in the face and the right eye socket several times before a sheep stabbed him through the back and flung his bloody body out of the boat! The death of their beloved Prince only stoked the little one's fired ire and they renewed their assault with greater murdering violence…

Then one of the long boats was shattered to pieces by a thunderous explosion! The kegs of pure Turpentine and Alphatic Namptha meant to be splashed on the bridge were instead the target of a well aimed flaming bolt. Otter and prey mammals alike were turned into screaming torches as the chemicals stuck to their bodies like Napalm gel. It was at this moment that the long boat assault fell apart.

Comitus was bleeding from his torn up eye and face but the reindeer was still fighting on his feet as were most of the remaining prey mammals in his boat. But the otters had taken command of the struggle as boat after boat fell out of formation being swamped by their vengful hordes…

An otter stabbed Comitus in the shoulder. Another sliced him open in the side of his ribs. Still another bit him hard in the throat trying to bring him down...each otter in turn met death at the hooves of the enraged reindeer. Finally something crashed into the back of his head and Comitus fell into the bottom of his boat among the bodies of his fellow pray mammals. The last thing he heard before passing out was the sounds of perhaps hundreds of "whooping" otters cheering their hard won victory.

How long had he been unconscious? Days? Hours" Mere minutes? Was he dead? Then as sound as reality began to return to him….Comitus wished he was dead. Instead he found he was lashed by ropes around the ankle joints of his hooves and being carried with a pole from the bank of the river...the Roman side of the river.

There were the celebratory howls of wolves, the roars of lions and tigers and the deep screaming cheers of great bears as Comitus was carried like a game trophy through throngs of Roman soldiers who mocked him, punched him or bit at him as he was born past them. Brutal paws took hold of him and rough saws were applied to deprive him of his great antler racks as he bleated and screamed in pain! Humiliation, subjugation….worse than a living death!

Comitus was carried into a camp and thrown to the ground like a worthless slab of meat. How would he meet his end? Quartered alive? Broiled alive? Roasted on a spit? He opened his only good eye to a haze of figures and motions. Someone was sitting down before him but he couldn't make out the features until someone splashed something in his face….mercifully it was warm water and not a bucket full of waste. The battered reindeer coughed and groaned as clarity and lucidity returned to his sight….

There was a very large wolf sitting before him in a sedan chair dressed in red roman soldier garb and chain-male armor flanked by two wolves dressed in Centurion uniforms with feathered helmets. Around the sitting wolf were several otters dressed in leather loin clothes, arm greaves and holding compound long bows and daggers.

When some unseen mammal tried to tend to Comitus's ruined eye, the reindeer bucked and lashed out with bites! "GO TO HADIES! FILTHY PREDATORS! MURDERING FILTH! KILL ME AND BE DONE WITH ME!"

A tiger gave the reindeer's scrotum a swift kick which shut him up..."Keep quiet meat!" The big cat snarled as he snatched Comitus's red head tuft in his paw and jerked his face upwards to look at the big grey wolf now glaring down at him…

Caesar regarded the wounded deer and gestured a lioness who accompanied the legion to minister to the suffering equine's needs. She slowly poured water into Comitus's mouth which he spat back at her!

"DON'T BOTHER WITH ME YOU FELINE SLUT!" Comitus screamed. "I WANT NONE OF YOUR DAMNED PITTY ROMAN SWINE! DO WHAT YOU WANT WITH ME BUT BURN IN DAMNATION! I WILL NOT BE YOUR SLAVE!" Comitus raged as he again kicked and bucked against his bindings and got a swift beating by several wolves for it!

"STOP!" Caesar commanded with an upraised paw. "He has suffered quite enough." The big gray wolf said as he walked up and knelt before Comitus's face.

"Comitus is it not?" Caesar asked. "Your attempt to attack our bridgework was noble….valiant….courageous….yet stupidly foolish. You must have known your chances of success were none? Did you think these little ones who have suffered so many abuses at the cruelty of the Tusker elites would just sit and allow you any chance? Still….you made the effort and you fought hard and I am not one who does not give recognition to courageous foes….nor mercy. The little ones have begged me to save you. They see value in you...so do I? Ask anyone here? My charity of clemency knows no bounds, predator or prey."

Comitus groaned…."Roman charity is the noose, the split and death for my kind….I spit on your charity. I spit on the dirty slut of a female bitch who gave birth to you! ROT IN HADIES YOU PIECE OF SNIT TAIL HOLE LICKER!"

Caesar sighed..."Your words carry no weight at the moment so I am not phased by your defiance. We will cross the Roana, we will sweep over the Tusker lands, we will crucify those fat elephants and all of you prey mammals will return to your station as the gawds and nature intended you to be. It is useless to resist the natural order of life as the gawds so intended. But you and your family need not suffer from those intentions. You have value that is useful to me and I am willing to offer my paw to spare your life and the lives of your family."

Comitus turned his head away..."I want nothing of your clemency. If I am to be meat then at least make my death merciful. Better death than to be a slave to you wolf."

Caesar stood silent for a moment then turned to an otter. "Do as he wishes." He commanded.

The otter stepped up to Comitus and for a moment gently petted his head. "Please re-consider? Caesar means what he says,"

Comitus spat from his mouth. "Just do it little one and be done. May you have a happy life under the Roman teeth of slavery and usury."

The otter strung a clean bolt to his bow, pulled the string taunt and fired the arrow into Comitus' heart, killing the reindeer swiftly. It did not take the predators long to remove Comitus' head, his legs, his arms and string his body up to be gutted and prepared for a morning meal….

Caesar meanwhile had beckoned Questriatus and Stefinus to follow him quickly into his tent as he felt a seizure coming on. Mercifully it was a brief head ache only and the great wolf felt joy at the soothing rubs of the bunny as he stood on the Roman generals' shoulders and slowly moved his paws over Caesar's temples….

"Do you feel better great master?" Stefinus asked.

"Yes..." Caesar replied. "Very relieved, thank you Stefinus." The wolf said as his foot softly patted the dirt floor to show his gratitude for the relief.

"Questriatus? Caesar asked. "During your inspection of our progress from last night? Did you see the forces on the other side on the heights? What do you think? How large are they? Have any elephants or rhinos shown themselves yet?"

"They are very large and take up the heights of Nalo Father but I've only seen scattered Rhino about and a few elephants. None of their war legions have shown yet." Questriatus replied.

Caesar slowly picked up Stefinus from his shoulders..."Stefinus? Go to the cage keeper and select a prey for my morning meal? Tell the keeper to dress and prepare the one you select."

Stefinus cringed a little…."Me great master? You wish me to chose?"

Caesar scowled a little…."Do you have a problem with that? It is my command. Go and do as you're told."

Stefinus looked at Questriatus then backed slowly out of the tent as Caesar sat back down on his bed. "He has to experience this at some point Questriatus." Caesar said. "Though I realize you are not exactly one who would ask him to perform such a difficult task."

"All part of your skillful plays and maneuvers my Father." Questriatus replied. Just then a pair of horns blew from outside the tent in a series of short and long plays that cried the arrival of a cavalry cohort….

"Ah! Antony!" Caesar yelped as he stood up. "Antony has arrived at last! Come Questriatus!" Caesar said as he picked up the little otter and carried him on his shoulders as they walked from the tent to meet a white and gray wolf as he rode up on a horse…

"Hail Caesar my Commander!" The wolf said with a raised paw before getting off his horse and slapping his paws on his commanders' shoulders.

"Hail Antony my good Quistor (Executive officer) and friend. What news do you bring from home?" Caesar asked.

"Hello good Antony!" Questriatus said waving a paw.

Antony regarded the otter with a pleasant petting…."The slave revolt has been crushed and as expected? Pompeii is bombastic as if he'd fought some great campaign! You know he milked it for all the time he could make it last Caesar. He didn't want to kill his little slut."

"What of the two rebels?" Caesar asked.

"One was a complete coward. He killed himself before we could take him. As for Bambinus? He's alive….minus his legs, his tail, his tongue. He will suffer for this indignity he and his army of filthy prey vermin visited on Rome. We crucified a lot of Bunnies, Pigs, deer and other rats along the Apia road to the capital as a warning to other slaves."

Caesar nodded in applause and praise, panting his tongue with approval. "Of course...Pompeii will want a triumph with all the usual trappings claiming he once again "saved Rome" from the scourge. Wonder if his wife will finally scourge him for humping an equine rat? I'm of course talking about Druisha, his "other slut"."

Antony followed Caesar and Questriatus out of the camp and towards the bridge. "We should change the subject good Caesar. I know the stress could weight on your epilepsy. I wish no shame to come to you."

"Always my good Quistor." Caesar replied. "I am well, trust me Antony. Observe our work."

Caesar gestured to the bridge, the sight of which caused Antony to pant with obvious surprise and joy. "How long have you been working on this?"

"Almost four days and nights my good friend." Caesar replied. "By tomorrow we should make contact with the Tusker side. There is already a full legion across which I am expecting will hit the Tusker capital city of Chelsea within the day."

"You never cease to amaze me." Antony said to Caesar.

"It was not I alone who brought this feat about." Caesar said as he petted Questriatus on the head. "Meet our little champion of the hour who discovered that the Roana could be bridged and designed this excellent structure."

Antony reached out, took the otter in paws and gently kissed his head. "What other than a noble water predator? You shall be given a triumph in Rome for this achievement."

Questriatus blushed and acted shy..."To serve Father requires no such desire for fame my good Antony."

"In the noble spirit of Rufus. You are a joy to behold." Antony said as he gently put Questriatus on the ground. Antrony turned to Caesar. "I would guess my cavalry will have work soon?"

"There is time for you part soon enough." Caesar replied. "The enemy has not brought the forces we earnestly wait to see. I am hoping that the threat of the bridge will force the Tuskers into sending their heavy legions away from the Capital so William Graylus can storm it."

"Selecting Graylus?" Antony asked. "A political choice."

Caesar huffed. "My dear Antony? Do I detect a note of jealously from you?"

"Well…?" Antony replied. "He is the son of one of your most important patrons Julius."

"The young Graylus is far from his father and most accomplished in his own merits. For a moment Antony, I detected you thought my decision was unwise?"

"Oh damn the even daring to think of such a disgusting thing great Caesar!" Antony replied with a toothy smile.

Caesar wrapped an arm around Antony's shoulders..."You damned liar. Come sit with me and some sweet wine and lie to me some more with that loving snoot of yours? Tell me more of home and the politics there of."

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day three of the bridge crossing**

**6:45am**

**The prey cages and pens**

Stefinus had to stop along the way to relieve himself before he pissed his legs out of fear and worry. He was being asked "to murder" a poor mammal, that's what it was going to be. One point of his paw would bring the end of a caged mammal's life, a fate Stefinus waited for with hopeless dread had it not been for Great Caesar and his master. The moment caused him to stop and sob before he resigned himself to the task. Failure could bring a brutal flogging or a torturous death...though Stefinus believed in his own heart that his master would not allow that. Questriatus had been more generous than the bunny thought he deserved so he must do his best to please even if it brought him a great weight of sorrow.

Walking up to the tiger who was now running the pens and cages, Stefinus showed off his slave collar..."I have been sent by Great Caesar to chose his morning meal. He says he wishes it "dressed and prepared". What does that mean?"

The tiger nodded. "I will kill and skin the selected meat to be served raw. What is Caesar's desire?"

Stefinus replied. "He did not make the kind known to me, only that I must chose one."

The tiger led Stefinus into the pen where rows of cages were stacked up and separated by species. He looked at the pigs first, perhaps Caesar wanted pork? He then looked at the young cows and calves then passed by the sheep. One well rounded female caught his eyes and a moment happened that he had turned from her but it fleeted fast…

With a weak raise of his paw...Stefinus pointed to the cringing Ewe lamb. "Her." He said softly as he shook and realizing her doom had come, the poor ewe cried and screamed as she was taken by the leg by the big tiger…

"I'm sorry!" Stefinus cried. "I'm sorry! Forgive me!" He begged her as the Tiger carried the crying ewe to a table…

"Please!" Stefinus cried as he held on to the leg of the Tiger. "Please do not kill her brutally? I beg mercy! Please!"

The Tiger dropped a paw on Stefinus's head and threw him backwards till he flopped onto his butt..."Do NOT tell me my job you miserable little long eared bitch! Go back to your master! Tell Great Caesar his meal will be ready quickly…..go!"

Stefinus stumbled back on his feet as he watched the Tiger grip the neck of the poor ewe and slowly choked the life out of her. Stefinus ran and stumbled until he fell to his knees outside the pen and puked up his quaking stomach.

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day three of the bridge crossing**

**7:25am**

**Garay moving through Tusker looking for Larotius**

The white wolf sniffed the ground where there once had been a bunny village. Once of course because everything was burnt to a crisp, including the pile of slaughtered rabbits which Garay snarled at the utter waste of good meat…

"Could have saved me some at least and left me a little morsel Larotius." Garay snarled as he walked. His nose was being twitched and turned by the various scents of pungent urine laid about…

"Sniff…..sniff….." Garay stopped to ponder what his poor dripping nose was telling him. "Are you kidding me?" He scowled. "He's made himself a harem of red rats?" The offended Wolf frowned. "They all better not be whining little bastards. They're probably all prostitutes with the mange in their tail pussies. Would serve Larotius proper if his dick fell off."

As expected...Garay picked up the scents going to the Northeast. The whole band was moving towards Chelsea. He assumed his four legged form and sprinted in order to catch up but he had to be careful. The whole of Tusker was now in motion towards the Roana and Garay had bumped into armed patrols of prey mammals all over responding to the call to arms against the Roman attackers. The White wolf shook his head in disgust at the thought of Larotius and his little band of miserable red bastards. It was almost an unbearable disgrace for a Roman to be seen with Vulpine tricksters, let alone taking company with red furred whores. Garay was so lost in thought while running that he didn't catch the sting of little arrows on his body until he felt something clinging on his tail and screaming like a possessed sprite!

"Roman butcher! Predator filth! Die dish licker!" A mouse in battle clothing snapped as he stabbed Garay's tail while clinging to it!

"What the snow in Hades?" Garay snapped as he assumed his two legged form and snatched the offending rodent from his tail. "What is your problem little one?" Garay asked. "I haven't done anything to you to deserve this puny insult on my Lupine hood?"

"You are here!" The mouse snapped. "You and your foxes ransacked our village, ate our kinfolk and scattered us like dry wheat! Roman butcher!"

Garay snapped…."Oh please spare me? What does Rome want with rodents? You all can't even measure up to a hoof. Please tell me you didn't have the unfortunate affair of being run into by another wolf and a band of Vulpine rats?"

"SEE!" The mouse snapped. "YOU ADMIT YOUR GUILT! MURDERER! ENEMY! VILE SNIT EATER OF ROME! DIE! DIE! DIE!…." The mouse tried to stab Garay in the snoot but the Wolf was more annoyed and unimpressed…

"Look little one." Garay said with a sigh as he dangled the angry mouse in his paw. "I am not going to bother with you, I don't have the time for it. If you would point me in the direction of this little band that assaulted your village? I promise you I will give restitution on your behalf. My word as a Roman is true."

The mouse pointed the way and Garay put him on the ground. "Thank you. I will give your angry displeased regards to my foolish companion."

"YOU BETTER BITE HIS BUTT GOOD! WOLF OF ROME!" The mouse yelled as Garay ran off grumbling over the time wasted chewing little rodents and feeding vile red rats. They could not be much farther off because the poor mouse village looked like it had been freshly sacked. Garay got his answer as to Larotius' location when he crashed into and fell over Euplos who was covering the back of the party of foxes being led by Larotius!

"OW! WHAT IN THE SHADE OF HADES?!" Euplos yelped as he flopped onto the ground and got kicked in the snoot as Garay struggled to get to his feet!

"GNAH!" The White wolf snapped as he stood up, snatched Euplos by his arm and threw the offended fox into a tree! "LITTLE VULPINE BASTARD!" Garay yelled as he snatched at his Gladius sword only to have Larotius snatch his wrist and pull him back…

"Garay?!" Larotius yelped happily. "Good timing! Is Tribune Graylus on the move?"

Garay snorted…"I see you've added to your concubines."

Little Athena stomped up to Garay and boldly kicked at a shin..."You show respect for our savior! We all serve Larotius to get revenge on the Tuskers and we owe him our lives!"

Garay looked at Athena and smiled..."I show respect when it is due. I show nothing to foxes...especially to mouthy little mammals like you who's teeth don't amount to a pile of beetle dung. Better keep correction of your sluts there Larotius." Garay snarled.

"Better keep hold of your sword." Larotius warned. "These foxes are going to help us cause chaos in Chelsea. That is our mission is it not Garay?"

"Our mission…."OURS" Larotius!….not theirs! And you may be so gullible as to put your life in the paws of little red furred whores but not me. Now….if you will excuse me? I need to quickly bath because I am hot and uncomfortable and it stinks of "red rat snit" here." Garay growled as he walked away in his two leg form, stripping off his armor, clothing and weapons as he went. Moments later he came back to pick up a few of his things like a pet dog jealously removing his toys so no other dogs would dare steal them.

Aster said to his brother Cypselos. "How could such lupine beauty be so spoiled in the mind of a complete tail hole?"

Garay stomped up to Aster and snapped. "What did you say? Dirty Vulpine rodent snit?"

"Only that your beauty as a white wolf is spoiled by you being a complete bastard." Aster said unafraid. The insult almost got Aster a brutal nose bite had he not pulled his head back a Garay's mouth snapped shut…

"Everyone please don't antagonize Garay any more? We can't spare time in brawls." Larotius begged. As Garay stomped off again...Cypselos and Cyprian walked up to Larotius…

"Why does he hate us with such passion?" Cyprian asked Larotius. "We share the same aims. All of us will gladly die for him and you."

Larotius sighed…."I don't know. I've known Garay for years and he never tells everything about himself to anyone. Yet we must not concern ourselves with this. All I ask is that you all be very careful not to make him more angry. Garay will kill without cause no matter how innocent you may be."

Suddenly...Eetion came running into the small clearing in the dense wood lots the group occupied. "Gasp….honored Wolf….gasp…."

"Sit down Eetion." Larotius said. "Catch your breath. You must have bolted all the way here, what is it?"

"Gasp…..I saw the heavy legions….two full Rhino corhorts and four full war elephant cohorts….gasp….marching on the road from Chelsea…..gasp….snit I never ran so hard in my life…."

Larotius turned to Euplos…."Euplos? Go get Garay. Be completely humble to him and tell him what's happened. The capital's probably empty of fighting age males now. We must step up our plans."

"Yes my Master!" Euplos saluted.

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day three of the bridge crossing**

**8am**

**The goat heard village of Kapsi in the Tusker Confederation. **

All who remained were flocking around the statue to the pagan gawd Pan bringing food offerings and praying in terrified supplications before it, pleading with the idol to protect them from the Roman hordes….

"_Great Pan...we plead for your protection on our village and our husbands and warriors who gather to fight your enemies the Roman dogs. Rain fire and lightening upon them and slaughter them with your rage oh glorious Pan. Be not angry with us, do not surrender us to murderous teeth and torture. Spare our children we pray…."_

The elders bowed over and over again begging and pleading for mercy as Ademi and his friends waited to give their offerings…

"What if Pan doesn't stop the Romans?" Beautful pinkish furred Myri asked as he stood next to Ademi.

"Don't speak such negative stuff or he certainly won't do anything." Ademi snorted. "I know what we could do though? We can throw you to the wolves and proclaim you're worth sextula of Roman Denari (about 1 million dollars) because you're so gorgeous."

"Don't make jest at a time like this!" Myri yelped. "I'm being serious!"

Dimius the always wordy black furred goat snorted. "I won't let the Romans take me. I'll flight! I'll kick their teeth out, I'll bite their penises off, I'll run like a spring buck and they'll never catch me."

"Always the artist of a pile of bull snit." Syro said as he struggled to hold his basket of offerings. "You won't last a couple of words against those wolves. The Tuskers had better stop those dogs, I'm not going to be leashed to a cart and whipped to death pulling rocks from the mines, I will kill myself first."

Vasilis, Ademi's favorite goat kid who he loved having sexual dalliances with, stood with his arms around himself in worry..."I plan to hang myself if they come. I won't suffer a pack of dogs "caving" my tail hole with their knots. Though I don't know if I can do it. My father told me before he left that it would be a quick thing but you know me and luck?"

"The branch breaks and you fall on a wolf who has the biggest penis in the Roman Army?"Ermis replied. "I'll fight them till they kill me. I've only heard stories of what they do to prey animals and to us equines. I won't be a slave to a cart or a piece of legless meat hanging screaming and pissing over myself from a meat hook at a Roman market!"

"You'd make a very sexy piece of hanging meat?" Dimius snickered softly.

"Go lick a dirty tail hole Dimius!" Ermis snapped. "Do you take anything serious? We're being invaded, we should all run for the mountains instead of waiting for death to march on us."

"We have to defend our home!" Ademi snapped at Ermis. "I'm going to go on with my wedding because my father and his lover are going to be fighting the wolves and they would want me to be brave. Your talk of being a coward is so filthy and offensive Ermis!"

"Well it's the truth?" Ermis replied. "Do you honestly believe we could stop the Romans? Do you measure up to a tiger? A bear? What chance do any of us kids have against a well trained Roman predator? If we stay here, we're just a meat market waiting for the customers to arrive."

"Well...I refuse to give my ears or my tail to your cowardice Ermis." Ademi snorted. "I'm going to give my offering, pray then join my future husband to finish plans for tomorrow. If you want to run? Then go do it now so we all don't have to suffer the stink from your tail hole."

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day three of the bridge crossing**

**8am**

**The Tusker defense lines on Nalo heights over the Roana River**

All those on the heights could have seen the specticle that took place on the front edge of the Roman bridge as it was close enough now to discern faces and species of predators…

A lion came to the front waving the severed head of Comitus in his paw and laughing as he pulled open the mouth and urinated in it before dropping the head onto the bridge deck. Soon….other predators joined in the despoiling of the once proud reindeer's remains before the head was kicked without care into the river…

Melilis appeared un-phased but he could see the looks of dread on the faces of the prey mammals around him. As expected, the little ones fought ferociously and when he heard that Prince Icronius had been killed, the Rhino had to hide himself to sob. Stupid….stupid….for elephants, who were often thought of to be wise as well as big, the Tuskers were perhaps the ones who missed the gawds handout of brains to the species. Now only the arrival of the heavy legions would give the defenders of Nalo even a whisp of a chance against the invading predators.

A ram came up to Melilis and pointed to the river. "Sir? A deputation from the Romans is coming under flag of truce. Shall we receive them?"

Melilis nodded in reply. "We should at least show some respect, though their terms are already well on display."

Melilis walked down to the river bank where a boat carrying two Centurions and an emissary dressed all in a white toga but not caring in the least that it wasn't bound enough to hide his nudity, grounded on the river bank. The three wolves stepped out and stood as if they feared nothing and commanded everything…

"Great Melilis." The emissary gave salutation as Melilis walked up. "I am Lucius Graka, representative of the great counsel of Rome, Julius Caesar. I am here to extend the great commander's paw in friendship in the hopes we may avoid the infusion of blood."

Melilis regarded the wolf with a scowl. "Oh? I believe we have seen your commander's friendship in how you murdered and despoiled my friend Comitus."

"I can assure you that Comitus was given a fair chance to save himself but that he chose death. Great Caesar gave him a quick and respectful end. The carcass is nothing so what happens to it after death is unimportant. What is important? The lives of you, your soldiers and your families which Caesar offers to spare if you will but surrender or turn and help us slaughter the Tuskers. Now I will not lie, some of you will be food items as you were purposed to be but for those who are not selected….Caesar offers his protection and clemency. You will not be given up as burden slaves and you will not suffer great abuses. You will have protection of the most powerful counsel in all Rome and for the most gifted among your numbers…..they will enjoy lives of purpose and great reward….most certainly you Melilis since Caesar respects your battle skills."

Melilis looked around and then scowled at the wolf. "Please inform Caesar that we decline his generous offer of slavery and false mercy. So long as the threat of being butchered and eaten exists for any of my soldiers...we will gladly face and accept death rather than suffer the horror of being dismembered alive for your tables."

"Good Melilis….be reasonable." The emissary wolf replied. "If you decline Caesar? There will be no quarter given. All of your soldiers will die and some will be begging for death but it will not come fast nor merciful….Caesar…."

The Rhino snarled…."Caesar what? Get back in your boat you miserable little dog. Get back in your boat while I still feel charitable. Tell Caesar the answer is no. Tell him that I look forwards to talking with him soon mammal to mammal. You have my reply….now GO!"

a bunny ran up between Melilis and the boat and drew an arrow on the wolf. "Do as he says, leave us now or die!"

"It is you who will die." Lucius Graka snarled. "I personally will come looking for you rabbit. I will tell my fellows to spare you for me. You look tasty enough to chew on for several hours at least...while I fluck your whore of a wife in her cunt and tail hole and rip her in half!"

"You might find me hard to swallow there snit eater." The bunny snarled with a wicked smile. "Oh? And just so you get it right? My name is Denathor and I'm very much an expert with a bow as well as a knife. Your nuts would make a nice trophy on my hutch door….see you on the field. Now GET OUT!"

Melilis and Denathor watched as the boat pulled away from the river bank…

"That was a very nice send off, Bunny." Melilis said smiling.

"Do you think I was joking?" Denathor snorted. "Even my wife would agree that wolf has a beautiful set of nuts on him. I'll be the envy of all my warren if I get those on my door as a battle trophy."

Melilis thought Denathor was joking. Bunnies were fearless, there was no doubt as to their fighting quality but even a boastful rabbit hid a safety switch that when under severe threat...bunnies would bolt rather than make an obviously suicidal stand against a predator ten times their weight. But Denathor wasn't joking as would be attested by the pair of wolf tails he already had nailed to his keep door back home. He was already combat tested in two former meetings with the Romans when they tried to boat across the Roana so one would never know how Denathor would perform against a few legions crossing over on a bridge. Melilis counted on his mammals standing as long as they could.

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day three of the bridge crossing**

**9am**

**The Lightening Legion on the march**

**9 Miles South of Kapsi, 18 Miles south of Chelsea**

The speed of Williamus' legion while maintaining its' orderly lines and blocks of cohorts was astounding considering that in their short sprint they had escaped detection by great numbers of the enemy and had wiped several settlements down before them like rotting wheat. There was time then for a little rest and a little attention to neglected matters….like Alexanders' need to give his affections to his older brother. In that case...a running little river brook was a nice excuse for a needed bath, a good preening and a few quick sessions of mutual kissing, fellatio and anal sex…

"Don't tie us…." Williamus coo'd softly as he felt his younger brother slowly working his young hardness into his older brother's tail hole…

"It'll be hard not too brother..." Alexander replied as he wrapped Williamus' big tail in his paw and thrusted hard against his brother's big flanks..."You don't let any one else enter you huh?" The younger wolf asked as he stopped his thrusts to rub his body over Williamus' hinds. The ecstacy of the love making was short however as Alex quickly expended his juices and flopped backwards on his butt in the water…

Williamus teased him as he wiped his wet tail hole..."That was under-whelming."

Alexander growled at the slight..."You were unimpressive yourself. It was like humping a pigs' ass."

The two wolves glared at one another then they flopped into the shallow water of the brook and enjoyed the affections between them, kissing each other tenderly and sharing their tongues in deep incestial lust…

"You're magnificent big brother." Alexander said as he sat on top of his brother's chest. "Absolutely magnificent…..oh snit." Alexander snapped as he quickly bounded off Williamus' body and sat splashing himself as Williamus' second in command came looking for them…

Anacatus (black panther) didn't think the youngers' affections for the older were anything unusual..."Sorry if I startled you in the moment." Anacatus said waving a paw. "I just wanted to bring the commander some news."

Alexander smirked. "You should bring more than news Anacatus." Alexander said as he regarded the Nubian cat's appearance. Alexander would not have ever considered any feline worthy of a night in bed until he'd gotten a good look at Anacatus' full beauty in the public baths back in Rome before the legions departed. After that, the young wolf had been constantly scheming how he could make a conquest of the panther without it blow up into scandal. Williamus' noted Alexander trying to pose a few "feminine wilds" to the executive officer and gave the young wolf a good snoot slap…

"Alexander? I think you're clean enough now?" Williamus huffed as he pointed a paw. "Go get dressed and see to the standard please?"

"Yes brother." Alexander said somewhat disappointed yet he quickly understood the hazards of letting "The cat fly". The younger wolf ran off as Williamus walked to get a towel but not too fast. Perhaps he too was desiring to be noticed by his second in command?

"What news do you bring?" Williamus asked as he stood toweling himself, not thinking about his hard on and his engorged knot which were flying in the wind like a sail mast…

"Begging your pardon Commander? But you seem overly joyful?" Anacatus said as he pointed a paw.

"Oh snit!" Williamus reacted as he dropped his towel to cover his embarrassment. "I'm so sorry Anacatus….snit!"

"Obviously you had wolf pussy on the brain." Anacatus snickered.

"Cold water makes me hard when I don't desire it." Wlliamus said as he shook like he was cold. "Worst of all is my little brother kept pointing it out..."

"Well...it's hard to miss." Anacatus said smiling. "No worries Williamus, it doesn't change the nature of the news."

Williamus sat down with his towel around his waist. "What do you have?"

"Well….the slave revolt ended." Anacatus said as he sat down. "Your father purchased what remains of Bambinus...still alive of course. He's going to wait till you come home to serve the little equine bastard on a platter."

"Wonder how much money my father wasted on him?" Williamus snorted. "As for Bambinus? In that one case, even I wouldn't be generous or merciful. I am glad he's hanging like a rack of ribs and they didn't give him a merciful death. But I don't feel like eating him so I'll let my little brother take his time and cut his canines on that piece of deer slab. Bambinus will suffer longer for his crimes."

"I agree." Anacatus replied smiling. "Though please with respect Commander? Please allow me a good bite? I love to tear into deer flank."

Williamus snickered..."I didn't know you had homosexual tendencies for equines there Anacatus?"

"I could reply with some very harsh and choice comments Sir but I will defer for the sake of honor." Anacatus said with a tooth grin. "The bridge is so close now to the Tusker side that there was a battle between some prey trying to assault the works and the Suwani tribe. I am sad to say that Prince Icronious was killed."

Williamus nodded. "Very sad news. But they were victorious?"

"Not one boat got through." Anacatus replied. "We need to be up and moving soon since the bridge work has sped up considerably. I suggest we hit the goat village of Kapsi this afternoon. That will furnish us with an ample supply of meat until we rape Chelsea tonight. By all accounts, Garay and Larotius should be close enough to the Tusker capital to cause a little chaos and prepare the place for our assault."

Williamus nodded in agreement. "Spread the orders to the Legion that we make haste at once for Kapsi. We will allow the rear guard cohort to over run the place while the rest of us continue towards Chelsea. Send a messenger back to the river to have the otters herald our progress to Caesar."

"Of course." Anacatus replied. "Oh? Antony and his cavalry have arrived from Rome as well. Good timing too, we'll need them against the legions of deer. Hopefully by the time we get to Chelsea, the heavy elephant and rhino legions will be too far away to turn around and respond."

"This is good news." Williamus said smiling as he walked towards the center of the legions' temporary camp and met his little brother coming to him with a red toga and tunic. "Everyone is getting ready to move. Is it true we're going to get some goat meat?"

"That seems to be our next target of opportunity there Alexander." Williamus said as he got dressed.

"Good." Alexander replied as he licked his chops. "I love the taste of goat meat when it's boiled, I sour on fire roasted...just taste like it looses all the good juices if it stays too long over a flame."

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day three of the bridge crossing**

**10am**

**Garay, Larotius and their war party of foxes on the outskirts of Chelsea.**

Garay poked his head through a thick patch of brush to spy the front gates of the walled city where two Rhinos clad in battle armor and brandishing Hoplite swords stood astride the closed wooden doors. The walls of the city were polished stones that towered too high for climbing gear and wooden ladders and the space around the city had been cleared of vegetation making an ideal killing zone for archers and spear mammals to throw down death from the wall tops. Of course everything was supersized to fit an elephants perspective of things. Garay growled as he slipped back to the small group…

"Alright." Garay huffed. "So this is the time for your pet sluts to do their part of the bargain."

Cyprian frowned..."You are just full of hate for us aren't you? What has a fox done to you? Has a fox assaulted your wolf-hood? Why is it that Master Larotius can be so kind to us but you seethe to kill us? What has any of us done to you?"

Garay pointed a paw finger in Cyprian's face..."I will NEVER trust any fox! You are all forked tongue devils looking for an advantage to gain something for yourselves. Your kind would stab your own mothers in the womb if it would bring you a little fortune of some measure. I swear fox….if you betray us, even at a slight? I will kill you and relish the pleasure in it…..filthy bushy tailed vermin." Garay gave no regard for Larotius as he viciously slapped Cyprian off his feet! "You BETTER stay in your place you little slut! Your knees are your proper station before any wolf of Rome!"

"Enough damn it!" Larotius snapped. "Are we going to sit here and stoke up a fight or are we going to get inside and set the place on fire? These foxes are mine Garay! They are under my protection! They will not be molested nor murdered! and they will help us and that is that Garay! Now shut your yap!"

There was a moment of quiet before Larotius turned to Cyprian. "So? What's your plan for getting inside?"

One their journey towards Chelsea, the small band had raided and wiped out a bunny village, save a small handful they dragged along with them by a cart pulled by Aster and Marlo. Now the twins dragged a young bunny tied in ropes among the group and roughly tore off his tunic and under-wrap...

"PLEASE! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" The bunny squealed as he struggled against his bindings. Aster snatched him by his hips and drew his rump up behind him…

"We don't plan to kill you just yet." Marlo snickered. "First we're going to please ourselves in your sweet fluffy rear one at a time till it bleeds red!."

"NO!" The bunny yelled gasping as he thrashed…."NO! I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE….DON'T RAPE ME!"

Cyprian snatched the bunny by his shoulder and threw him on his back. "I don't know? You're screaming no? but your little cock is screaming yes."

The bunny cried as he pleaded…."Please…..I don't want to die….not like this."

"You'll do anything? Anything I ask?" Cyprian said licking his teeth.

"Yes! Anything you want!" The Bunny yelped back.

Cyprian threw the bunny into Larotius' paws." There's step one." The fox said. "Step two? That might involve a little embarrassment...but if someone desires glory and renown in all Rome?" Cyprian said as he looked at Garay.

"You can eat the snit from my rump you little red bastard." Garay snarled.

Larotius leaned over Garay's shoulder. "Ok then? You can sit here and wallow in your complaining while I go and get myself a triumph through Rome and all the females I can hump."

Garay frowned…."Sometimes Larotius? I really, really, really hate the hadies out of you."

Larotius petted Garay on his head. "In the end? You always see the reason in my genius don't you?"

A while later….Larotius was finishing up brushing out Garay's white fur and fluffing up his thick wolf tail…."There...you look gorgeous enough to attract an elephant."

"I'll give you the attraction of my teeth on your neck." Garay snapped. "Of all the idiotic, stupid and mentally deficient things you'd ever come up with..."

"Do you want to try and take on those two bull rhino by yourself? Cyprian knows the city and the brothel well. This is only a distraction while I follow the others through the underground aqueducts. Just be sure you don't blow your part?"

Garay turned about and snatched the bunny off his feet and held him by his arms. "Listen carefully Bunny. Your life depends on how well you fool those stupid Rhino. You make one mistake and I will sink my teeth into your little rodent neck faster than they can react. What's your name you fluffy tailed rat?"

The bunny quivered…."Bersalus."

Garay slapped Bersalus in the snoot. "Stop your damn quaking and grow some nuts! You better act like a Socialator and treat us like snit! And don't hesitate to use that switch. Don't worry about hurting us….worry about your neck!"

"Yes…..yes…..I will try." Bersalus yelped.

"Try nothing!" Garay snarled. "Get some hate in your gut rabbit! We butchered your village. We tore your little ones to shreds. We raped your females full of our cum! You get some fire in that gut of yours and show you have a set of teeth that aren't flat and flabby..."

Bersalus snatched up the wooden switch, gritted his teeth and unleashed upon Garay with a vicious whipping assault that got whoops and cries of pleasure from the foxes!

"Yeah! Beat his ass!" Icarus yelped with glee. "Take that Wolf!"

"Man that little rabbit is pissed!" Euplos jumped. "Hit him harder!"

"Flucken…..dirty…..Wolf! (whipping) bastard! (whipping) ass eating piece of snit dog!"

Garay snatched Bersalus' swinging arm and held him as the panting rabbit gave the white wolf a face that could set things on fire…

"Impressive!" Garay said with joy. "You do have a spirit!"

"If I could right now?" Bersalus snarled. "I would flucken kill you."

Garay rubbed the rabbits head with his paw. "Keep that rage hot!" He said as he turned to Larotius..."Which of these flea bag ditch diggers am I taking with me?"

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day three of the bridge crossing**

**10:45am**

**The main gate of Chelsea**

The two Rhino guards, Panto-gerick on the left and Urso-Tarus on the right saw the cart coming over the lip of a rise in the main dirt road and heard the high pitch screaming commands of a rabbit as he walked aside two foxes pulling the cart and beat them mercilessly with a wooden switch…

"Come on! Pull you whores! I want to get to the brothel by a decent hour at least!" The Bunny snapped! "PULL DAMN IT OR I'LL HAVE YOU BOTH KILLED AND SKINNED!"

The bunny stopped the cart before the two Rhinos. "Good morning. I am a Socialator from Dwami Province come to deliver some fine slaves...and these two uppity bitch foxes who need to be properly bred. Oh? May I interest you fine strong soldiers in a special treasure?"

Bersalus turned to one of the foxes. "Bring forth the white wolf. You should see this beauty? Our village caught him napping in our carrot fields and we've had him tied up ever since. He is a gorgeous thing, a prize slut for any good strong Rhino."

Garay was brought forth in ropes and a muzzle and dropped at Bersalus's feet where the bunny stomped on the white wolf's snoot. "Nice huh? Wonderful fur coat….beautiful tail and an un-tapped tail hole. His virginity alone is worth two thousand Turksis (Turk-seas) any of you fine viral Rhinos wish to de-flower this magnificent canine bitch?"

Panto-gerick snorted. "I don't screw males. I especially don't screw canine filth."

Urso-Tarus huffed. "What do you think we get paid? I can't afford that. Offer him to the royal family, maybe they could be entertained? They have a youngster who dresses like a female, maybe he needs a bitch companion like this?"

Bersalus smirked. "So where can I find the brothel?"

Urso-Tarus drew a quick map and tossed it a Bersalus's feet. "Follow that. But you make sure those predator scum are tightly secured. No on e will be held responsible for having to kill your property."

The bunny snapped and whipped his wooden switch around again, urging the two foxes to pull the cart through the gates and into the mostly deserted streets of Chelsea. After turning down a side street, Bersalus stopped the cart but kept up his part of the charade…

"Rest…." He snorted. Then as an afterthought he struck both foxes on their heads!

"Ugh! That's enough you miserable rat!" Aster yelped. "Damn those whips smart!"

"Aster!" Marlo, Aster's brother yelped. "Stay in character!"

From the back of the cart, Garay waved Bersalus over…."That….was an excellent performance! You should be in theater!"

"I wasn't too harsh was I?" Bersalus said timidly.

"You weren't brutal enough." Garay snorted. "You should have punched and bit those two red bitches more."

Aster snatched Marlo by an arm when the young fox desired to do something while the Roman was still tied in bindings…

"No brother. Pay his ranting no mind, it is unimportant to us." Aster warned.

Little Athena removed Garay's bindings. "I'm happy we didn't pick to travel through the snit tubes of the underground aqueduct. Will you still wear the leash and collar great wolf of Rome?"

Garay smiled a little in reply..."Very respectful of you little fox to remark me as a Roman." He said. "You might be the only one of these cunts I might have some little respect for after all." Garay said. He then turned to Cyprian. "Alright? What's the next part of your great plan?"

"We move to the brothel and gather up the other foxes. Then...we put on a little display for the royal court." Cyprian replied.

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day three of the bridge crossing**

**10:45am**

**The underground aqueducts of Chelsea**

Larotius led Cypselos, Eetion and Asphalion behind him through the raw stink and muck of the aqueduct system, the clear distinctive outline on the walls showed they had passed through the high wall that surrounded the city a few moments back…

"Eetion?" (Eee-shun) Larotius called behind him and the fox complied by bending himself low in the mire..."Yes my master."

"Stop that?" Larotius said as he pulled Eetion up. "You need not debase yourself, I'm not going to beat you."

"I am not worthy of my life which you have saved." Eetion replied.

Larotius got snoot to snoot…."Stop talking as if you're garbage. I said I don't pay attention to Roman myths. If you're willing to help us then your life isn't meaningless. I don't want to hear such crap out of you again or I will beat you fox. Now...you spent some time in the city? What do you know about it? Where's the arsenals? The troop barracks? The strong points? Where should we start?"

Eetion thought…."Let's hit them where they'll really panic. The temple of Tocarus the Great, the store house of pillage and center of worship for the elephants."

Cypselos agreed…."Yes! You put that place to the torch and the elephants and the rest in the city will lose their heads. They'll think the gawds are angry with them and they'll lose focus on everything else."

Larotius snickered with pleasure..."And the legends say you foxes are quite stupid? Ok…..You're stupid geniuses...take that as a compliment. So just how to we get into the temple? Is it guarded?"

"Of course." Asphalion replied. "But? If we're in luck? I have some "talents" that could perhaps get us through the doors."

Eetion cowarded and drooped his ears..."Forgive my asking Great Wolf of Rome but….will we really be spared if we help you and the Roman Army? Will we be helping you only to be dragged to meat blocks and our deaths?"

All the foxes looked at Larotius with worried faces and he gave them back his own worried countenance…."I know my Commander Cesar is both just and honorable. If you have helped him to advance his cause and Romes? You shall be rewarded as far as the Senate dictates. Though you will not be free, you will be protected. I will take all of you into my own house as slaves in name but as mammals who will know both love and comfort in my abode. I have never hated your kind nor have I been injured by you and I find our clinging to the old myths and the treatment your kind has suffered for them as stupid. Have no fear….if it means my life to protect you? I will gladly surrender it."

The foxes surrounded Larotius for the moment in warm loving whimpering embraces as he comforted them but soon the affection was replaced by determination as the small band moved for the holy temple of Tocarus.

**End of chapter 7**

**NOTES**

A splash of water interrupted Ademi and Cercius as they stood in the swimming hole practicing a little kissing between each other. Once again it was the black haired Dimius along with a few friends who violated the peaceful moment of sexual adventuring between the two young goat kids…

"Told you they'd be here exchanging spittle." Dimius said with a smirk and snort. "Better be careful Ademi? You might end up being a dead whore."

Ademi gave Dimius a wicked slap in his snoot! "You better watch your stupid mouth Dimius!"

"Ouch!" Dimius replied. "What the heck Ademi?"

"Oh….You wouldn't care." Ademi snorted. "You get your enjoyment by digging reactions from others."

"So do you?" Dimius said with a smile as he noted Ademi's hard on. "Or? Are you just glad to see the rest of us?"

Myri was a strange color for a goat, his fur was a light pinkish / white which he always said was a gift from Pan that made him delightful. He was sort of "Air snooted" meaning that because he got betrothed to one of the elders, he tended to think of himself above everyone else. Yet he didn't have trouble attracting attention, like his latest little fling with a youngster named Colin who was barely out of the goatish toddler stage and had become quite an expert little goat dick sucker. At the moment, without any reservation or shame... Myri had the smaller goat's mouth very much occupied…

"Anyone want to try him out?" Colin said as he moved his hips to fuck his young companion's maw. "I swear his mouth's like humping silk."

"Right now, I don't care." Cercius snorted as he wrapped his arms around Ademi. "I'm trying to help Ademi through a little crisis. Don't want him occupied with other things when his lover enjoys him on his wedding night."

"Ademi's always lost somewhere Cercius. I bet you it'll be two days before he notices the cum leaking from his tail hole." Dimius snorted. "Anyway….Myself and my friends Ermis, Vasilis, Spyro, Myri and his little cock sucker Colin were going to play "wolf and herd". You want to join us?"

Cercius nodded..."Yeah! I like that game! Come on Ademi, let's play?"

"Ok." Ademi replied. "I have nothing planned for the afternoon."

Spyro asked..."So Ademi? What's your plans to please your lover when he breaks your rump? Or are you going to be so easy for him?"

"Yeah...don't spare the details Ademi?" Vasilis snickered. "You shouldn't just give yourself over without a little disobedience? I enjoy getting my rump roasted by a good spanking for telling my husband to go screw himself."

"That's obvious by the sound of the thunderclap when your butt gets blistered." Ermis chuckled. "Sex must really hurt after your tail hole get's burnt red huh?"

"The wicked sting adds to the pleasure." Vasilis replied with a little pride. " I also like to dress like Europa so Plentius can rape me like Jupiter as a big bull. You should see the strap-on cattle dildo he made for me out of a bull horn."

Ademi giggled..."You're all full of wicked little ideas. Maybe I should do a plethora and see what works best?"

The others with Cypselos were….

Aster and Marlo, both twins at 17 years who still had their tails.

Icarus 14 years and Eetion 18 years (Esh-hon) who were themselves "bobbed"

Asphalion 19 years (as-fa-lay-on) and Euplos 23 yeard (You-Ploe-s) who were also "bobbed"

And the little female Athena 10 years who was still a virgin with her tail and not afraid at all as she walked up to Cyprian and held out her paw…."Let me have a knife?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Lupis Gloria Romani**

By Dan 1966 and Ademi

(cub/cub, Adult/Cub, rape, gay, vore, torture, slavery)

Rated Quad X

Based off of "Sheath and Knife" comics by Harmarist and Kittaness and Disney's Zootopia.

Character Acknowledgment:

Pumba and Timon from Disney's Lion King

The Fox Cyprian by Cracky of Inkbunny

**Chapter 8**

**The Gray Family home**

**Haymarket, Meadowlands**

**1:30am**

**July 18, 2020**

Alex wiggled himself out of his brother's arms and fumbled around for the controller to stop the video series. Slowly he slipped from the bed and started to trudge towards the bathroom when he realized he had a throbbing "hard on". Then he realized why he had a throbbing "hard on" and quickly felt sick. The young wolf made it to the toilet in time to vomit the chips, dips and "wolf pop" he'd had the past few hours…

"Ugh…." Alex moaned as he held his head. "How could I get hard thinking about that sick snit?"

The description of the barbaric torture suffered by many prey mammals under the Romans rolled through his head again...being roasted alive on a spit run skillfully through the victims body that they still lived while they cooked!

"_A writer...a Puma named Jarus Sinus….described the unfortunate end for one such victim, a white tailed deer…..quote…."Had there been an abundance of fur or a coat on our meal, we would have shorn it off. We deprived the deer of his antlers, his tail and his hooves and burned the bloody attachments so he would not die and deprive us of our pleasure. We covered him in butter, olive oil and spices and when he realized what was going to happen to him, he fought most determined even without hooves. Eventually we tired of our games and proceeded to prepare him for roasting. Two tigers pulled his legs wide apart and held him fast as we proceeded to violate his tail hole with the butter covered spit. We took our sweet time in the penetration to enjoy his cries and pleading. The one selected to perform the service, did it with the usual great skill. The split stabbed out of the deers' mouth and missed the vital organs so he would writhe in agony as his skin and fat began to give off a most delicious sizzle. It was for us a tantalizing and savoring erotic display…..unquote._

Alex snorted and cursed to himself as he sat on the toilet and looked down to see his erection and his knot throbbing over the mental images He shook his head violently to get rid of them! "Gawdess Luna?! What the fluck?! How can I even get off on such sick snit?!" The young wolf yelped. And yet he couldn't escape his own panting and salivating at the descriptions of the killing and feasting done by his ancestors. The very thought of "doing it old school" got Alex's primal emotions fired up. And now all those cool video games he'd been playing? They didn't feel so cool any more. They felt like big fat lies.

Why couldn't he go with his father and Uncle? Every year they went up to the North country past Zootopia and hunted "old school" the "stupid deer" that lived up there. Heck...they took Will when he was seven, why were they always blowing off Alex? Why wouldn't Will tell him anything about his first "old kill" experience? Then the thoughts drifted back to that white tail getting "butt raped" and Alex felt like "pawing off" to it...once again shaking his head, calling himself sick and trying to get the urges out of his head again.

"Knock, Knock" Will tapped on the bathroom door..."Knock, Knock" "Hey Alex? You in there? You alright?"

"Oh yeah..." Alex replied sarcastically. "I always get hard over rape torture, no big deal Will."

"Uh? You too huh?" Will replied. "Maybe the professor is a bit perverted but that's beside the point. What are you doing?"

"Pawing off? so I can ditch this hard on? so I can piss?" Alex replied.

"Seriously Alex." Will said. "What are you doing? Because I really need to get in there like right now ok?"

"And seriously? I'm trying to piss ok?" Alex replied with an evil snicker. "Go down stairs and use that bathroom Will!"

"Alex!" Will yelped with urgency. "I'm not going to make it! If you're not pissing, let me in!"

"GO DOWN STAIRS WILL!" Alex barked!

"SNIT!" Will snapped back! Moments later he pounded on the bathroom door! "WHAM! WHAM! ALEX?! OPEN THE STUPID DOOR…..NOW!"

Alex relented and opened the door to see Will standing with a soaken wet hoodie over his crotch and tears of urine running down his legs…."Ugh! Get out of the way Alex!" Will snarled as he pushed his little brother aside and threw the hoodie into the tub. "Damn it...you weren't taking a piss were you? See what you did you little brat?!"

Alex yelped back. "What "I" did? You're the one who just pissed all over yourself and "I'm" at fault?!" Alex sniffed and turned his nose..."Sheesh Will….you stink of rotten dog food, take a shower already!"

"You could have just let me….Alex?!" Will watched as his brother got closer to sniff him some more and he slappedAlex in the nose with a paw!

"Yipe! What the heck Will?!" Alex yelped as he held his nose.

"You were curling your lips and salivating, cut that out you sick little brat?!" Will huffed.

"I can't help my DNA." Alex sighed as he sniffed the air again. "You know? You covered in urine is pungent but I think I like it? What's that mean Will?"

"It means you're a really sick little wolf now cut that out?!" Will huffed as he kept Alex away with a paw while the older brother got in the tub to wash himself.

Alex wanted to reach out and play with Will's hardness, pausing to just play a paw finger over the tip of Will's erect penis before changing his train of thought..."Hey Will? When are you going to take me "old school"?"

"Old School?" Will asked. "What do you mean by that?"

Alex leaned against the edge of the tub stall..."You know? Go up to the North country and hunt "stupid deer" the old way? Go naked together? go feral nuts and taste real live blood wet meat?"

Will popped his head out of the tub..."Alex? There are more important things in life than "Getting back to feral" and freezing our nuts off romping naked through the snow."

"Oh?" Alex replied. "Like being a soft toothed, pussy pacifist?" The young wolf huffed back. "You might hate your DNA there Will? But please don't tell me to hate mine? I wanna go like Dad and Uncle Chancy do every year, you went with them when you were a cub and they keep blowing me off when I want to go?!"

"Trust me kid." Will sighed. "It is not all the rage you think it is, you'll get board real quick. Getting in touch with our ancestors is over rated."

Alex tore the curtain open..."All you'd want to do is hump the snit out of me! Everything we've ever done together involves me getting "boned" at the "end"! All I matter to you Will is a sex toy!"

Will threw his arms up…."Alex? Stop being a little brat! Of course I value you more than that?!"

"Then take me "wild-ing" in the woods?! I wanna feel feral, I wanna run on my paws and howl over a kill! I'm burning with it Will and I really need to get it out!"

"Alex?" Will replied exasperated.

"Oh fluck you then Will Gray!" Alex yelped. "Fluck you! You piece of snit!" Alex screamed as he stomped out of the bathroom.

"Ugh…." Will sighed as he flopped back against the wall of the shower stall..."This kid gets more demanding the older he gets." The older wolf said as he lathered his fur with dog shampoo..."I'm not putting myself through that again even if Alex hates me."

Almost a half an hour later...Will came out of the bathroom to see a new tray of snacks on the bed but a still brooding and angry Alex sitting in a pair of PJ bottoms…

"Thought you had enough of me?" Will asked.

"Fluck you." Alex replied. "I want to watch more of the series, not concern myself with my pussy ass brother."

Will sighed..."Alex? You're being unfair."

"I'm being unfair?!" Alex huffed back. "You're the one treating me like a sex doll all the time Will! All I ask is for some real honest wolf bonding time with my brother and he gives me the big fat middle paw finger. But when you want to hump my rump? Oh then you're all into anything aren't you? Well fluck you Will. Turn the series back on and don't flucken talk to me you dirty tail hole flucker."

Will slowly sat down in the bed and stayed quiet for a moment until he saw his little brother sag..."You must really hate me huh?"

"No….." Alex replied sighing…."No...We are sort of bonding now and...and I'm the one being the tail hole huh?"

Will gave Alex a gentle kiss on the head. "I'm sorry I'm failing your expectations."

Alex smiled. "You certainly failed to hold your piss in?"

"You did that on purpose you little snit stain." Will snorted back. Alex flipped himself onto his big brother's lap and sat wagging his tail…

"If there's things about going feral you don't like Will? I understand. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do but I wanna go feral and romp with you because….because you….are just so hot and cool."

Will snorted back..."I thought you didn't want to bring sex into this little adventure?"

Alex gave Will a light slap in the snoot. "Shut up you dumb idiot?" He snorted. "Wow...our ancestors were brutal bastards weren't they Will?"

"They certainly didn't hold anything back when they mastered the world they knew at the time." Will replied. "You ready for more "hard on's"?"

Alex flopped off Will's lap and sounded joyfully..."You bet Brother! Hit the button already? And don't blab! Sheesh your commentary sucks!"

**From the Dan Canine series….Dan Canine is speaking.**

"Now we have to take a breather and bring things thus far to a quick synopses...The Tusker Confederacy "was"...might as well start using past tense here because it's almost game over..."was" a refuge for prey mammals fleeing the might of Lupinian Rome of which the great Roana River formed a natural defensive barrier of good protection. That is until Julius Caesar shows up and starts to build a bridge. For three days now in a display of awesome engineering and command, Caesar's troops are inching closer and closer to the Confederacy who's defenders are gathering to repulse the Roman invasion from Nalo Heights, a sloping hill that the Tusker forces have turned into a defensible redoubt."

"Other Wolf counsels of Rome, four to be exact, failed abysmally to cross the Roana by boats and they didn't have what Caesar has now skillfully attained by diplomacy...help from the river otters whom the Tuskers have violently suppressed and butchered for years. The otters are not only defending the bridgework from attacking boats. As the bridge closes ever closer to the Tusker shoreline...the otters are attacking the Nalo defenders at night. They sneak into the defense works, catch prey mammals sleeping and cut their throats….in some cases. In others? They're taking prisoners to the Romans and their lives will be brutally cut short. One unfortunate victim's plight is recounted by a legionary with Caesar, a wolf named Annius Cimber. Quote…."

"_The otters of the Suwani brought to us a captive they took from the Nalo defenders, a bunny named Sarkadies (Sar-Kay-Dees) who pleaded for mercy but none was given. His feet and tail were chopped from his body and thrown to some comrades who would wear them as good luck talisman and his wounds were quickly burned to keep him from bleeding out. The bunny was then given to some of our felines who flipped him playfully about the air from paw to maw which cut him seriously. All this took place at the lead of the bridge so the defenders on Nalo could see what was in store for them. Finally...the bunny was dangled by his ears over one of our biggest cats, a lion named Mucianus and was deposited so he would be swallowed alive. The bunny screamed for his comrades on Nalo to kill him with arrows but as four of his comrades stepped to the edge of the river bank….they were mowed down by arrows from our little friends the otters. Mucianus took his time licking the sobbing bunny's bottom and savoring the tastey meat before Sarkadies was dropping into his toothy maw. The bunny screamed and struggled to his very last...his limbs still kicking inside the lion's stomach until he suffocated or drowned in the intestinal juices. The swallowing for many had a satisfying erotic flavor to it."_

"Unquote….There's beheadings that are done, acts of gang rape, roastings. Even a sickening form of "wish bone" where the victim is tied to a pair of poles and then gangs of predators pull the poles apart and the victim is torn in half. The predators are not here to play games….certainly not…..nice ones. This of course is all psychological warfare, telling the prey mammals on Nalo that this is what's coming for all of you. Fighting us is futile and if you run? You'll only die running tired. It all has good effect, a lot of prey mammals run from Nalo heights and only the arrival of the heavy Tusker legions stems the panic."

"At the same time Caesar is building his bridge, there's already a full Roman legion across the Roana, once again thank you to the little ones, the otters of course. This "lightening legion" as it is called because of its' rapid speed of movement is heading for the Tusker capital of Chelsea and on the way there, they have been ravaging prey villages for food and loot. They are about to run into an agricultural community of goats called Kapsi. Soon it will ceased to be Kapsi because it will cease to exist. It's population nears 1,000 goats….it will reach "zero" pretty fast and pretty brutally."

"And then there's these two wolves, Garay and Larotius from the Lightening Legion, they are getting ready to infiltrate Chelsea to sew a little chaos before the full legion crashes into the Tusker capital. These two wolves are not alone though….they have picked up some foxes who are going to help them carry out their assignment. This is a little bizarre of course as the Roman Senate has long declared that it is the duty of every wolf to kill foxes. In Rome….foxes are vermin to be wiped out because of the law was laid down supposedly by Rome's founding wolf, Romulus, because of a fox's treachery….which never happened."

"If your a fox in this age of Zootopian history? You're just screwed all around and I mean "screwed". If the Romans catch you? You might die very quickly and with some measure of comfort knowing it's going to be fast and merciful in some cases but you and your kind are marked for death in the Roman sphere of influence and control. In Tusker? You're a filthy brothel whore to be used for sex until you die. It just sucks to be a fox in these days so why would you take your chances with a pair of wolves knowing that once you've served your purpose? They just might rip your throat open. It could be….because of who these wolves work for. As I've said previously? Julius Caesar is nothing like the Roman counsels before him."

"What no one sees behind the scenes of this great Wolf, is the machine that makes him not only powerful and hyper-ambitious? But makes him rich. This "machine" full of mathematicians, statisticians, engineers, philosophers and planners...is almost all prey mammals. Bunnies, Chipmunks, Raccoon dogs, reindeer….dinner items are doing all the bureaucratic nonsense like logistics, supply, provisions, negotiations...this is unheard of in Roman society, it's worse than playing with your food...it's playing with your food... and never eating it! Caesar is in essence giving a lot of power and even money to mammals every other predator wants wearing chicken leg coverings to serve at Thanksgiving! If the Senate finds out what Caesar is doing? They could bring him up on charges like sedition. And you would think that the last thing these prey "items", let's be honest here my friends, that's what these mammals were to the Romans….food "items" not individuals. The last thing some of these prey mammals would want to do is work for a wolf that's about to march into a land full of prey mammals and slaughter a whole lot of them for the Roman meat market! And yet?…..the do work for him and they show incredible love and loyalty to him."

"The reason these prey mammals serve Caesar so loyally however….is because they have value. Caesar has well learned the lesson of what happened to Archimedes the rabbit. Intelligence and purpose are two things that don't escape Caesar and unlike previous wolves who reached the station of counsel of Lupinian Rome….Caesar is not a hundred percent ruthless nor callus. Evidence for this comes from a bunny who was very close to Cesar of course...the slave Stefinus….quote…."

"_How could I not love the great master? He saved me from a life of abuse and eventual cruel death. I knew him closer than many others besides my master Questritus the otter who served him faithfully. Many times I shared his bed as as a loving comfort mammal who soothed his troubled spirit. I enjoyed his many pettings, loved his gentle kisses and soothed his various pains. I knew Caesar as warm hearted, loving and kind though as a general he was strong and brutal. Under him I was no longer famished, thin and scruffy but grew plump and even rich enough to eventually purchase my own freedom and have my own trade. I am to this day still loyal to my beloved old master and weep every year at his tomb on the day he was murdered by the Senate. One day...justice shall be served upon all his enemies and I hope to be well enough to deliver a blade as his instrument of revenge."_

"Unquote….Caesar was famous for pardons if prey mammals served his cause. So for these foxes now working with Garay and Larotius to get into the Tusker capital...the risk of perhaps ending up dead or protected was worth trying. The alternatives...were not that appealing."

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day three of the bridge crossing**

**noon**

**The underground aqueducts of Chelsea near the Temple of Tocarus**

Larotius groaned to himself as he peered from the drain slit of the cobble street across from the main iron doors of the Temple of Tocarus. Two hippo wearing armor with Hoplite spears and shields guarded the entry way as visitors came and went, making prayers and offerings in the hopes the elephant gawds would protect them from the Roman hordes threatening to invade the land. The wolf made one positive observation, most of the visitors were females and their young which meant a good deal of the fighting age males were gone from the city proper. Still...Larotius wasn't very confident as he turned to sit with the foxes…

"Mmmm…." The wolf thought..."Hippos are guarding the doors. Elephants and Rhinos are tought but Hippos can be even tougher and meaner even with flat teeth. Their thick hides can take a lot of punctures before you even strike an organ." Larotius said with a frown. "We could gang up on them but...I don't see any of us killing one."

Asphalion gestured. "It's actually easy to kill a hippo if you strike behind the middle of the ear lobe and thrust strait in. No point on a Hippo is softer nor quicker for death."

"And how do we achieve this?" Larotius asked. "Do you think they'll just stand there and let us ask..."Hello? We're here to kill you and torch your temple. Do you mind?"

Cypselos gestured with a smile. "Perhaps they need to be enticed to let their guard down?"

Larotius replied. "In what way?"

The lean male fox stood up and felt over his body. "Me? I'll whore myself and distract them?"

Larotius shook his head. "You will do no such thing. I saved your life so you wouldn't despoil and debase yourself again. No, I forbid it!"

Cypselos displayed himself effeminately as he rubbed a paw over Larotius's muzzle…"And I gladly give myself for your glory my liberator. You can not throw away an advantage for victory as distasteful as you think it is?"

Eetion nodded approval. "Let him try master? No fox can tantalize like Cypselos! I've seen him do veil dances and make prey animals pass out from his beauty. Let him try?"

Larotius relented..."Go...but take no dangerous risks! If it looks like you will fail? Run fast!"

Cypselos gave Larotius a gentle kiss on his paw..."I'd rather die for you than die in a brothel. Giving my life for you my savior is my joy."

Laotius shook his head. "Damn it! Go! You're becoming a dangerous distraction!" The wolf turned his head and allowed Cypselos to vanish down the aquaduct pipe and into the dark.

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day three of the bridge crossing**

**noon**

**The center of Chelsea. The whore house of Savvas (Goat) the Socialator**

The old goat was in a room selecting which of a fresh crop of young female foxes would gain the most reward for being virgins when a scream and the cries of a dog being savagely beaten filled the air!

"You stinking mutt! You disobedient, mange ridden cur! Get up!" A high pitched by very angry voice sounded between the cracks of a whipping stick as Savvas watched a rabbit "whale" upon the larger and stunningly beautiful white wolf who was bound and ball gagged on the ground!

The old goat ran out of the brothel and caught the bunny's angry swinging arm..."Why are you beating this gorgeous wolf?" Savvas asked.

"Gorgeous?!" Bersalus replied. "Gorgeous you say?" The rabbit snapped as he kicked Garay in the nose as he lay helpless. "Gorgeous would be a title if this mutt would make me money, which he does not the tail tucking cuss!"

Savvas smiled. "Perhaps you'd be interested in selling him? Has he been broken?"

"He's been a virgin since he was caught as a pup." Bersalus snarled. "But he won't obey and he snaps hard at any customer so I'm done with him. I'll sell him only if I can experience the joy of watching him gang raped to death. Surely there are some big deer around who'd like to avenge themselves on this nice dog?"

Savvas looked at the foxes..."Your more "steady" money bringers?"

Bersalus waved his paw..."I have better. I'll give them to you too at a savings. They do perform well. Say….. Cyprian here? He enjoys giving long oral copulation and his maw can even swallow an elephant's "pleasure stick" with no difficulty at all."

Savvas played with his bearded chin..."Would you care to come in and arrange a sale?"

The bunny bowed. "Most delighted too. Allow me to put up my wagon first if I may?" Bersalus turned and brutally whipped Garay in the head… "GET IN THE WAGON! MOVE YOU STUPID DOG! AND YOU DUMB FOXES! PULL THE WAGON BETTER OR SO HELP ME I WILL HAVE YOU SKINNED ALIVE FOR RUGS!"

Savvas watched as Bersalus cruely whipped and screamed at the foxes pulling his wagon until they vanished around a corner and down a side street…

"WHIP! WHIP! WHIP!" Marlo reached out and ripped the whip from Bersalus's paw..."THAT'S ENOUGH YOU FLUCKEN RAT!"

"Sorry!" The bunny said as he cowarded. "I was just keeping up the act?"

Garay leaped out of the wagon, walked up and picked Bersalus up into a hug…."Beautiful performance! Absolutely wonderful!"

"I? You're not angry that I hit you very hard are you?" Bersalus asked.

"Absolutely not!" Garay replied. "I love theater and I must say you are a natural actor!...for a bunny. Certainly better than these foxes."

"I don't care how enamored you are with him Wolf." Marlo snarled. "To me? He's a walking snack."

Aster, Marlo's brother, hit Marlo on the chest. "Calm yourself brother. I guess we should all rope ourselves up to keep this little play of yours going there oh great wolf?"

Cyprian waved a paw. "We shouldn't kill the Socialator right off. Best we wait to make sure the brothel isn't busy and it will give me the time to spread the word among the other foxes. Now be warned oh wolf of Rome? Some are not going to act to kind to you but please? Give them a chance to hear you out? And if any look as if they might run to tip off the Tuskers to save their own necks? Let us reason with them before we have to kill them?"

Garay nodded back. "You better not double cross me fox. I still don't trust you at all."

"I have no choice but to trust you." Cyprian snorted. "Even though you make me hate you with a burning heart."

"Trust me fox." Garay snarled. "The feeling is quite mutual."

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day three of the bridge crossing**

**noon**

**The goat heard village of Kapsi in the Tusker Confederation. **

The day of union could not have been more perfect for Ademi as he stood for his preening and pampering, being made beautiful for his lover who would soon consummate with him in their new hut together…

For once...Dimius the black fur was being serious and respectful but how long does that ever last? He had bathed Ademi in sweet buttered goat milk and slowly brushed him out with his fur well curled and fluffed up. "You look so tender and innocent." Dimius said positively as he snuggled his friend.

Sweet Myri, the pink goat every young goat envied, had done the flower veil that sat on Ademi's head, the flower wrings on his wrists and a beautiful flower and bow arrangement that made up a sort of "bikini bottom" over Ademi's genitals and his tail hole. Myri licked enticingly and gently over Ademi's nose..."This should make your "de-flowering" a little fun. Some of these? Your lover can eat off of you." The beautiful goat boy giggled.

Finally….Cercius and Ermis dressed Ademi in the see through silk union gown that every young goat wore on their special day and Ademi shivered with excitement as he felt it softly glide over his body. He gently nuzzled and kissed every goat kid around him as he began to walk toward his new life. Vasilis and younger Colin danced around Ademi and showered him with flower pedals as they sang a sweet song of joining to Dimus and Myri playing pipes and a Lyre as they danced around Ademi also. Ademi started to tear up as the sweet music and song made him warm with joy…

"Oh Pan in the flames, he's gonna start crying." Dimius said as he dropped rose pedals over Ademi's head. "Just what your lover wants to see you do. Makes the union more fun."

Ermis snapped. "Like you'll ever know Dimius you floater? I think it makes Ademi more adorable. Don't let Dimius ruin your day Ademi?"

The little group walked and danced their way into a clearing where the marriage party was gathered. Only males attended a union ceremony, the punishment for violating this secret sacred ritual? Well….ask the female kid goat about that. She was old enough to know better but she chose to violate the sacred law. While no male could be eaten by other male goats because of Pan's laws, nothing was said about females being a dinner item. The female kid was cooked golden brown with an apple forced into her mouth and vegetables stuffed into her pussy. She'd been well glazed over with a mixture of sauce and spices and there she sat as a center piece among the fruits and vegitables provided as fare for the ceremony.

Selenos, Ademi's soon to be husband, was dressed only in a tight fitting male bikini bottom with his genitals on proud display and his cock fully unsheathed. The cart puller and grain gatherer was glorious to behold. Powerful, viral yet soft in his features as he gazed on his soon to be bridge whom he would carry to his hut to fill his lust…

Dimius could never be respectful..."He's going to rip you in two. Can't wait to hear you scream your brains out."

Myri slapped Dimius off the head as he danced by him. "Stop your loud mouth and keep to what you're doing?!"

It was all celebration and horny behavior as the young goat kids danced and sex played around the adult males. There were plenty of single kids of age who teased the unmarried bachelors with innocent homoerotic displays by themselves or with other young goats. Ademi watched as his un-married friends "dick teased" Adults by kissing, slowly licking or just taking unsheathed cocks into their mouths. Other goat kids swapped affectionate kisses with each other or played rump feels and rubs. The aire of sexual tension and love making was hot and ripe for excitement but the banter wasn't spoiling Ademi's moment. He held his eyes affixed on his love as he walked up to where Selenos stood with the elder and stopped to allow Cercius and Ermis to slowly remove Ademi's silk gown to display him in his preen white innocence. His love reached out his hoofed hand and Ademi at first played shy and unwilling, allowing Selenos to display himself as a powerful mate by grabbing Ademi's hoof hand and giving sort of a hard warning pull that the young goat kid better do as he was told. It was a brief display as Selenos placed Ademi in front of him with his arms crossed over the young kid's shoulders and over his chest.

The elder Hyllos raised his hoof hand to quiet the excitement of the gathered….

"Friends...we are gathered here under the eyes of Pan to bless the union between these two males. Selenos, Son of Urios. Ademi, Son of Isador. You agreed to enter into the arrangement of marriage a year ago and to remain celibate until this day. Who speaks for Selenos?"

Seleno's brother, a brown and white furred goat named Calistos, came forward. "I attest that my brother has known no other goat nor kid for the past year. That he has not slept with any goat nor performed an act of anal love upon any goat in the past year. Pan be pleased with him."

Hyllos turned to Ademi. "Ademi, Son of Isador, have you maintained your virginity for the past year as the law requires? Have you committed any acts of whoredom or allowed any goat to mate you? Speak the truth. To be caught in a lie is death."

Ademi replied sternly. "I have kept the law elder."

Hyllos rotated a hoof finger in the air. "Display yourself for all to see Ademi, Son of Isador."

Ademi bent down to the ground and spread his legs wide with his tail raised so those in attendance could gaze at his tail hole and know the truth. It lasted an eternity until the gathered males signaled..."He is perfect and unblemished! A beautiful virgin kid which Pan blesses!"

Of course Ademi kept his vow but that didn't stop the fear and the quick dream that flashed through his mind of him being carried to a carving table while being called a vile whore and slut. Hippius was still very much in Ademi's mind and he was bound and determined to know the truth as to why the poor goat kid was killed. Was Hippius really a whore as was claimed? Ademi's mind was turned back to the ceremony as the Elder called him to stand and face him…

"And now...speak the vows to each other as the law decrees. Ademi, Son of Isador….speak your words of love."

Ademi for the moment was all twisted tongue. He took a moment to catch his breath and think of the words, his heart was screaming a hundred miles and hour and threatened to thump him into an embarrassing faint…

The elder placed a hoof hand on Ademi's shoulder..."No need to rush yourself, there is no expectation of time yet we do not want to be here when the sun sets do we?"

The other goats gave off a chuckle as Ademi closed his eyes and set himself strait….

"Deep breath"….."Selenos...my desire, my warmth, my joy, my love. I give myself to you willingly to fill your every desire and please your every wanting. I am yours to do as you wish and give all my heart and warmth to thee. I am yours." Ademi gazed into Selenos eyes and touched the tip of his lips gently with his hoof hand. "Will you have me for yourself?" Ademi whispered as he reached down to stroke his hoof hand over Selenos' hardness.

The adult goat slowly moved his hoof hand over Ademi's face as he smiled down on him..."Ademi? Thou are perfect for me. I am captive to your young beauty and have longed for you since my eyes first set upon your soft fur, your gentle face, your elegant features and I do desire thee fully. To please you in every way. To make you as happy as you wish to be." Selenos moved closer and took Ademi by his hoof hands..."Will you have me for yourself?" He asked the goat kid.

Ademi smiled as he wrapped his hoof hands around Selenos' thickened cock and slowly licked his lips. Ademi looked up into Selenos' eyes and said..."I do take thee my love..." And without pausing….Ademi slipped his lips over the head of his lover's large cock and took the hard on into his mouth down to the roots."

"Ahhh!" Selenos sighed deeply as Ademi sucked his mouth around the hard shaft. "Yes my love…sigh….please me…."

It wasn't supposed to be part of the union ceremony but these gatherings were always open to "improv" and Ademi certainly was "improv'ing" as he pulled off the thick cock, glided his lips down its' length and played his lips and mouth over Selenos' large ball sack…

"Mmmmmm…." Ademi coo'd as he licked. "I want all your seed my love."

Dimius elbowed Myri with a snicker..."I taught him everything on how to suck and please his lover you know?"

"Oh you did not!" Myri yelped back. "You can't even help yourself to get decently raped."

Cercius smiled. "Now that Ademi will be a made mate? I want him to do that to me."

The passion of Ademi's ministering to his new loves cock was contagious as other older and young goats engage in perverted acts of love around the wedding couple. Ademi was moving his mouth forwards and backwards now over the thick hot meat stick, stopping at the tip for a moment to rub the tips of his lips over it, then thrusting its' hardness down his mouth again as he drove his lover to climax…

Selenos couldn't hold back any more...wrapping his hoof hands over Ademi's head, Selenos held him still as he released himself and filled his young lover's mouth with hot cum. Surely the performance pleased Pan as Ademi pulled his head back and allowed a little river of Selenos' juices to flow from his lips and down his chin…

The elder turned to his own lover and gestured that he complete the ceremony with the ties of joining. The young goat at first kissed Selenos then Ademi as he tied wrists together…

"With these loving lines of binding." The young goat said softly. "May Selenos and Ademi enjoy..."

Suddenly….the joy of the moment was broken by distant cries and screams. Terrified bleats, loud and screeching, broke the tranquility of the clearing. First by only a small few, then growing as more and more goats were taken by some sudden and violent calamity…

Then the elder's head was pierced by a well aimed steel tipped arrow, followed by more in quick succession as both he and his little lover kid were torn into by a shower of deadly flying darts…

Ademi watched as Cercius was struck in his chest twice! Ermis in the head through the eye! Other goats were caught in their shock and murdered with deadly precision….

And then a tide of hell and fire came through the line of the clearing and the wonder day became a day of slaughter.

**From Dan Canine's series on Rome….**

"What was done to the village of Kapsi was best described by another legionnaire...a Bengal tiger named Caelus Antistius Vindex who served under the cohort commanded by Tertius Curtius Dominicus which was responsible for both defending the Lightening legions rear and getting food...quote….

"_We burst upon them suddenly, first with arrows and then by paw and claw. At first we found very few of the males present in the village so it was easy pickings for us there. Those goats who were fatty or we knew to be good foal breading stock...we captured. The rest we killed, tore apart and raped at will. The majority of the males were found in a clearing having a celebration to their perverse sodomite gawd Pan. We captured the younger males which could provide a tasty meal. The elderly, the resisters and the rest we butchered or kept so we could play with them. The goats that were fare and beautiful looking...we kept for pleasure."_

"Unquote…The brutal treatment of Kapsi defines the whole endeavor of the campaign. Establish terror...secure food….re-establish the "order of things" as the Romans believed define the world. Prey animals deserved no rights, deserved no respect, deserved nothing…..save a good dipping sauce."

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day three of the bridge crossing**

**The goat heard village of Kapsi in the Tusker Confederation.**

Ademi didn't know where to go, the only thing he was doing was running! They were coming into the clearing from all over the place! Tigers, Panthers, Lions, Wolves, Bears….huge armor wearing murdering beasts with swords, shields, clubs, daggers, bows and javelins in their paws. Their teeth bearing maws drooling with a lust to kill! Young goats were being ripped apart by packs of them! Half a kid was still screaming as he was flung without his lower half of a body over Ademi's head! Another was being "butchered" to death by a pack of wolves as they ripped his legs off his body! Still others were being snared by nets, including beautiful Myri who held a hoof hand out as Ademi ran by….

"ADEMI! HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Ademi turned his head as he stumbled and fell into the edge of the clearing and regained his flight to get away with other fleeing goats! Dimius crashed into him as he too ran from the slaughter….

"GET UP!" Dimius yelped as he picked up Ademi and they bolted on their hinds as they took anthropomorphic form…

"Where…...where did they come from?!" Ademi asked in horror.

"Who cares!" Dimius snapped back. "Just keep running you stupid little fool!"

Ademi cried…."Mother! Sister! Father! Selenos! I don't have a knife! Do you have a knife Dimius?!"

"If I had a knife, would I be here right now?! Shut up and keep running!" Dimius snapped. "It's the end of the world! It's the end of everything! How did they get across the river?!"

Ademi cried..."I want to die being torn apart! I don't want to be eaten! Dimius, kill me!"

Dimius slapped Ademi in the face. "Stop that crap! The best we can do right now is run and hide!"

"What did we do?! What did we do Pan to be abandoned by you!" Ademi screamed. "We're sorry Pan! Please don't leave us to die being eaten! Kill us both Pan please!"

Dimius stopped and slapped Ademi even harder. "Do you even think that stupid statue can help us now! Grow the hell up Ademi and stop being a little bitch! I never believed that dumb piece of rock could do anything."

"That's blasphemy!" Ademi yelped.

"And you'll be a side of ribs if you don't keep running you little moron!" Dimius screamed. Suddenly...a net came flying through the air with weighted balls on it and snagged the black furred goat kid in the legs, sending him tumbling over the ground in front of Ademi….

And then something slammed into Ademi's head and the world went black...

**Mid-June**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day three of the bridge crossing**

**1pm**

**The heights of Nalo over the Roana River**

"FIRE!" A bull elephant waved down his arm and a weighted catapult slung into action! The stone in the netted basket arced away, flew over the heights and landed short of the bridge-work by fifteen yards. At least they had the range now to keep the defenders from perhaps completing their work but still the predators went on determined to forge to the bank. On the crest of the heights, General of the Tusker heavy legions, Tantor Nebrex, stood observing the situation with Melilus the Rhino…

"So the boat attack failed?" Nebrex asked.

"The otters were very aggressive and courageous. That's what's keeping us from putting archers on the river bank. I warned the royal family again and again that their repression of the Suwani would pay." Melilus groaned.

"They are predator scum. Just as treacherous as the foxes and cats we screw in the brothels. Just that you can't easy screw an otter so it's better they die." Nebrex said with passionate hate. "Bridge, boat, no matter. The outcome for these Romans will be the same as all other times. This bridge will just make it easier for us to kill them in a horde."

Melilus frowned..."You might be a little over confident as to the ability of our opponent. That's Julius Caesar across that river and he's no ordinary wolf by far. He's a skillful commander who displays excellent pluck and audacity. I've sent scouts up and down the river to make sure he doesn't try to outflank us."

Nebrex laughed. "Outflank us? Those fools coming across the river on boats? Surely you jest Melilus?"

"With the help of the otters? Cesar has an advantage his previous peers sorely lacked. So far my scouts have returned with no sightings which is a good thing for us. We just might pull off the victory you are so quick to assure."

"Soon they will enter the range of our catapults Melilus. Let us see then how sturdy their bridge is. As for Caesar thinking he could possibly outflank us? I've assured ourselves sufficient reserves for that possibility."

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day three of the bridge crossing**

**1pm**

**The Temple of Tocarus in Chelsea**

Lasos and Argaeus had been on watch for six quiet hours as devotes and other mammals came in and out to offer sacrifices and pray for the safety of the land from the ruthless Roman hordes. Now came the time for the priests and vestal virgins to do their quiet supplications before the idols inside the temple. It was at this moment that a fox wrapped in a flowing garb of pink and purple silk came walking effeminately up to them…

"Hello brave guardians of Tocarus." The male fox said seductively. "Such droll duty for two great beasts such as yourselves today. Perhaps you need to be entertained so your functions will be less dull?" Cypselos the red fox said as he slowly danced erotically before the two armored hippos.

From across the street still hidden in the drainage tunnel, Larotius had to shake his head and wince his eyes shut against the homo-erotic performance.

"I told you he's visually stunning." Eetion said with a smirk as he regarded Larotius's un-sheathed cock. "Maybe you should sit and wait till we tell you he's done?"

"Yes..." Larotius replied. "Maybe I should."

Lasos pushed Cypselos off and slapped his big hand on his knife hilt. "Be gone you little slut!"

Larotius heard the Hippo's angry voice and jumped back up with worry in his heart to watch as Cypselos toyed with possible death…

"I did not men to offend you great Hippo." Cypselos said as he slowly opened his silk adornments..."My only purpose was to give you a moment's pleasure on a dull day. Surely my service can not be that offensive to you?"

Cypselos stepped for under his reinments to prance his slender nakedness before and around the two guards…

"A brothel whore cost so much these days my grand friends." Cypselos said as he brushed his paws over the exposed ball sacks of the Hippo guards. "I'm willing to expend myself for free to two finely endowed water stallions as yourselves." The red fox swooned with his loving sweet lips. "You would find my services to you most pleasurable indeed."

Lasos back hand slapped Cypselos! Not hard enough to harm or make him drop but enough to know he'd pissed the Hippo guard off. "BE OFF BEFORE WE KILL YOU SLUT!"

Argaeus grabbed the hand of his angry partner. "Hey?! That's not called for? He's only being nice."

"I just want to be of service to two fine Hippos." Cypselos cried. "You looked to me like actual decent lovers who'd treat a wanting fox like a thing of beauty and not a piece of trash...I was wrong!" Cypselos stood sobbing. "I only want to be a fox known for his gifts of pleasure and love!"

"Oh…." Argaeus replied. "Please don't cry little one. You are beautiful and your offer is very kind to us indeed." Argaeus bent down and kissed Cypselos gently on his snoot. "Shhhhh….be at ease now loving beauty."

"Hmph." Lasos snorted. "If you want to tunnel the little fox bitch, be my guest Argaeus. We're on duty or do you let your dick decide what's important?"

Argaeus snorted at his partner. "You might be a tight ass all the time Lasos but that's your problem." The Hippo snorted as he reached out and took up Cypselos in his thick arms. "Sniff…." "Mmmm...you smell of sweet water berries? "Sniff…...Sniff…."

The male fox giggled as the Hippo sniffed hard over his whole body. "I know that water berries are the favorite of all Hippos so I sprayed a little of the juice in my fur….does it give you craving for me?"

Argaeus lifted the fox over his head and gently stroked his thick tongue over Cypselos's tail hole…."Yes…..it does. You are certainly a clean and beautiful little whore. Are you new to the brothel?"

Cypselos gasped as the Hippo continued to lap over his anus..."No….. I am my own whore. And price of silver or gold is not my worry since pleasure is my best payment and serving such a big, healthy and strong water male as yourself will be my eternal joy." Cypselos slowly lick kissed Argaeus's nose..." Do you wish to have me?"

Argaeus frowned at Lasos as Cypselos snuggled under his chin. "You can stay and keep watch. I'm taking a break to get off my tired feet for a few minutes….if you don't mind?"

Lasos snorted. "Do what you want but don't spend all damn afternoon with that whore. I hope "it" gives you something nasty."

"Awwwww…." Cypselos sighed. "Don't be like that oh great water stallion. By the look of your bulge? I would please myself on your for far longer than your big strong handsome friend here. Why don't you both use me to your hearts desire?"

Lasos slapped Cypselos again in the snoot. "Shut your mouth whore! Do what you came to do and go!"

Larotius watched from the drain hole in the street as one of the Hippo guards carried Cypselos into the temple….

"He did it...Amazing. But it's only one of two." The Roman wolf snarled. "If the other one catches wind of what's about to happen, he will sound the alarm over the whole city."

"Give Cypselos time." Asphalion said. "When the opening comes? He will exploit it ruthlessly. I forgot to mention? He was a trained assassin of a baroness in the royal court and killing while engaging in sex is his special talent."

Larotius gasped…."Has he ever? Has he ever killed Romans?"

Asphalion nodded. "He killed the Counsel Drusus Luna. The war counsel before Caesar who tried to cross the Ruana. He parted Counsel Luna's sex organs from his body during anal sex."

Larotius grabbed for his own scrotum and lowered his ears in frightful thought….

"Oh be not fearful Great Wolf of Rome. After all? Luna was one less rival for Caesar to contend with and the descriptions of him which reached our ears made it sound as if his demise was rather a welcomed thing. Besides, Cypselos is now besotted to you. Your balls are very safe." Asphalion said as he gave Larotius a nice petting on his head.

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day three of the bridge crossing**

**1pm**

**The center of Chelsea. The whore house of Savvas (Goat) the Socialator**

Bersalus swished the grape wine in his glass as he reclined on a couch and waved away the female lioness who served it. "I must say Savvas?" Bersalus said as he smelled the wine in his glass. "You keep a very calm and organized house with all these filthy predators, especially the lions? How do you handle these beasts?"

Savvas waved a young teenage lion over and slapped his hoof hand between the cat's legs..."Gelding is a very persuasive tool against rowdy thoughts. Then there's always brute force. Beatings. The occasional throat cut. I don't like to throw away stock but it's that or grab a whip and a chair and I prefer to have a very unstressed life."

Bersalus smirked. "Killing stock is something I can't afford obviously being I am such a small operator. Foxes are more my trade and I don't use a lot of force because I breed them when they're young. I find that after a little "experience" they are less likely to act up. I also treat them as well as they deserve if they do me a good service. Take Marlo for instance? Marlo? Come here?"

Marlo walked up to Bersalus and submissioned himself on his hands and knees, allowing the bunny to pet him softly. "Marlo is my prize treasure. I spend a lot of time on his grooming and social graces….especially his "elaborate pleasing skills" I dare say I make more money from his maw than his pussy hole."

Savvas looked down at the fox and smiled. "Oh really? Let's see if this cute little red whore can impress me?"

Bersalus rubbed under Marlo's chin and winked at him...a signal for the fox to follow the rabbit's lead…."Marlo? Service our fine patron will you?" Bersalus said as he pointed a paw finger to the old goat's privates. "And while you are enjoying yourself my dear Savvas? Let us discuss the transaction for my unruly white bitch of a filthy dog? Remember...I want to see him raped well by only deer. I don't care if he dies in the process."

Savvas looked down to see Marlo pleasing himself on the goat's "rage'r". "I don't wish the fine looking wolf to die so quickly. Give me a week and I'll make him earn his keep in double." The old goat said as he smiled down at Marlo. "I must say….this one has a sweet feeling mouth on him."

"Told you he is very graceful." Bersalus said. The rabbit pointed at something he noticed. "I see that knife hilt? Is that ivory? How resplendent the designs!"

"It was a gift from the royal family." Savvas replied proudly as he held Marlo's head still to his erect penis while pulling the decorative knife from its' sheath..."Do you wish to look at it?"

Bersalus nodded as Savvas handed him the knife….hilt end first. The bunny examined the fine details and the crafts-mammal-ship with a delight on his face. "Splendid artwork!"

Savvas leaned forwards, his hips obviously at work pushing himself in and back inside Marlo's maw…."You were right….this fox is very talented in his own art work. Such grace…."

Bersalus fumbled the knife and it fell out of his paws onto the floor..." Oh! Forgive me dear Savvas!" The bunny cringed. He then reached down to pick up the knife and as he did so….he slapped Marlo on the rump…

The fox widened his jaws….then clamped them shut onto the old goat's prick! Savvas only started to scream out when the rabbit leaped off from his powerful hind legs, flew through the air and plowed the decorative knife into and out of Savvas's neck!

"AAAAAAAGH! GLUCK! GLUCK!" The old goat tried to stand up and struggled to hit the rabbit as he held on! Marlo pulled his maw from Savvas's cock, pulled his own small dagger from a piece of string that secured it to the underside of his left rear leg and stabbed it into Savvas's eye socket!

"GNAH! DIE ALREADY YOU DAMNED SHEEP!" Marlo screamed as he and Bersalus fought to keep the angry but dying goat from getting to the front door. Savvas was two steps away when at last Garay entered into the fray and locked his jaws into the goat's neck, suffocating Savvas till he crashed to the floor.

Garay backed off and ran to Bersalus who'd been thrown and slammed pretty hard into a wall and sat shaking his head…

"Are you alright?" Garay asked.

"Concern for a food item?" Bersalus asked as he rubbed his head. "I think you have mange or some ailment. I'm alright. It was only luck I got in that shot to his neck." Bersalus still had the knife and showed it to Garay. "A trophy for you? I'm sure you would not want me armed. After all? I have deep scores to settle."

Garay pushed the knife back. "I trust you. I know Bersalus you are a… "food item" and I might be a little crazy but...you prove yourself to be of value so I will protect you."

Bersalus put the knife over his shoulder like a sword. "Back at my village? I had no family. No children, No wife. I was still emotionally tied to my village because we rabbits are like that. But….their deaths? They were unfortunate to be born food items so there it is. I accept my station in life and am yours to do as you please."

Garay picked Bersalus up and nose snuggled him. "You have too much talent to be food." He said softly.

Little Athena, the virgin pre-teen fox came up to Garay..."How about we stop the "love-in" and proceed here? What's the next plan oh Great Wolf of Rome? Or do you intend to lick that little rodent's ass all day long?"

"She's forceful…..isn't she?" Bersalus snorted.

"Go around and make sure we and the whores are the only ones in the house." Garay commanded Athena. "And find the ones that are somewhat fit and healthy."

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day three of the bridge crossing**

**1:15pm**

**The Temple of Tocarus in Chelsea**

Larotius looked from his hiding place with great concern and some whining as Cypselos had been inside for what seemed like an eternity to the gray wolf…

"You really should sit down and relax my master." Asphalion said. "Cypselos knows what he's doing. Then again? We are just vermin right?"

Larotius sighed..."Don't think of such things. To me? You're fellow predators. It's stupid to abuse and murder our own over stupid rumors and legends."

Eation watched the front of the temple too as he stood next to Larotius. "We must move swiftly and kill the priests and priestesses before they can escape. My suspicion says there's at least one escape tunnel from the temple into these aqueducts. One or two of us should go and find it right now to cut off their escape."

Larotius nodded…."Go then and be ready in case they try to flee. But do you think you can take them on?"

Eation snorted…."Given the size of these aqueducts against the size of an elephant? Mobility is my advantage. Never underestimate us foxes master, we're full of surprises."

Meanwhile inside the temple in one of the small rooms devoted to "offerings of pleasure" to the Tusker gawds...Cypselos rose from pleasing himself over the hardness of the Hippo Argaeus….

"Mmmm….how strong and delightfully virile you are." The fox said as he gently tease licked the tip..."Do I please you my darling?"

The hippo gasped as he wrapped his hands around Cypselo's body and drew him up over his chest and dangled him over his head..."Yes you do my little red love. Too bad this must be quick..."

Cypselos rubbed a paw finger over Argaeus's nose. "You shouldn't rush your joy?" The red fox said as he watched Argaeus open his huge mouth below him…

"Gasp!" Cypselos worried and kicked his hind legs furiously. "What are you doing?!"

"Be at ease my joy." Argaeus answered. "I am not going to eat you. Certainly not all of you but...I'm going to feast on your sumptuous bottom."

Cypselos paniced as he was being lowered into the big hot and soaking Hippo maw..." Stop kicking your legs and split them apart. Trust me? You'll love this!"

Cypselos stopped struggling and allowed himself to be "wish boned" between the dripping jaws of the Hippo..."Not having a tail must make you suffer so terribly." Argaeus said as he slowly began to move his tongue between the fox's spread legs. "But it makes the pleasure more accessible to enjoy, does it not?"

This was not the place to be if you were a fox wanting to kill a big fat hippo. Cypselos faked his pleasure while scheming how to deliver the death blow behind the ear and he fought to get himself clear of the maw by slipping into a sitting position on Argaeus's upper lip…

"Mmmmm…..absolutely perfect!" The slender effeminate fox gasped and cooed as he felt himself over his soaked rear end..."Please me great Argaeus? You're skill at pleasure is without compare…..huh….."

Just the opening Cypselos desired. As the Hippo lapped his tongue over the fox's rear again...Cypselos leaned forwards over the face, drew a long, thin dagger from behind his long flowing head tuft and struck Argaeus behind the left ear in a swift and powerful thrust! Flipping off the terrified Hippo's head….Cypselos scrambled the brain and width drew fast!

Argaeus flopped about but the fox had done his work well. The Hippo could not cry out and after a few minutes his thrashing ended.

In his hiding place across the street...Larotius saw Cypselos emerge and slowly dance around the other Hippo guard Lasos..."He must have done it!"

Asphalion snickered..."Told you he has talent. Now if he can just lure the other fat bastard off his pedestal?"

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day three of the bridge crossing**

**1:36pm**

**The rear cohort of the Lightening Legion**

**Beyond the ruins of Kapsi**

Ademi awoke to the smell of putrid burning things like wood, grass and flesh and screams cut short by some terrible end. As his vision cleared...he saw a young goat kid thrown up onto a table and dismembered alive without a pause. The small body still kicking as the head went flying into a pile beyond…

The young goat shot up with a fright! Ademi kicked and screamed as he slammed into the back of a cage kicking and smacking with abandon his fellows who themselves were full of horror as predators taunted them without mercy at their plight…

"Ademi?! Ademi, stop it!" Dimius snapped as the black goat shook Ademi out of his panic. "Cut it out! It's no use!..."

Ademi looked long into the eyes of his friend..."It's no use Ademi. We're all done for." Dimius said with sorrow as the cries and screams of another young goat being thrown on the blood dripping slaughter table made them wince….

The lion doing the butchering sliced the young goat's neck and stood watching with sadistic glee as the struggling equine bled out. Then again...off went the limbs, the head and out flew the guts with a swift ease and the process began with another...

Ademi looked around the large cage where all his friends and the other young kid goats were thrown as Dimius collapsed onto the dirt floor. "They must be saving us all in here for special treats or something. Every now and then they come drag another off."

Ademi turned and recognized Myri huddled and shivering on his side in the dirt….

"Myri?" Ademi said as he tried to reach for the young goat but Dimius stopped him…

"They just threw him back in here for I think the third time now. No use trying to talk to him...he's been "gang raped" a lot. A bad thing to be so cute huh? Another "thing" these saber toothed bastards enjoy doing to us."

Ademi sunk to his knees and sobbed..."Pan has abandoned us. Why won't he strike us down? Give us plague? Do something to save us! What have we done to offend you great Pan?!"

"Will you cut that snit out?" Dimius snapped. "We're in a bad place already Ademi, we don't need crazy piety. Nothing's going to save us, we're all dead."

Ademi sobbed…."Father….mother….little sister…."

Dimius rubbed Ademi on his shoulder..."If your father and his lover aren't dead by now? They will be. As for your mother and sister? They're gone. I saw them dragged here attached by a javelin. Lucky they both died quickly….they were dead when the butchers chopped them up."

Ademi lost himself! "BASTARD!" He screamed as he pounced upon Dimius and started scratching and swinging on his head! "STUPID BASTARD! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!..."

Some of the young goats pulled Ademi off as Dimius scrambled away… "You need to accept our fate Ademi!" Dimius screamed. "We're all soup stock! We'll be chained to wagons and worked to death or worse! We're all dead you stupid moron!"

Just then….the noise of celebrating predators broke the air and all the goat kids in the cage watched as several wolves and Coyotes came into the clearing pulling and abusing a goat behind them bound in ropes!

Ademi recognized the older male and screamed..."SELENOS!"

Selenos fought against his cruel bindings, his struggle getting cheers and laughter from the predators taunting him….

"That must be his little bitch!" A lion yelled.

"Well….how can we tell?" A wolf snickered as he pointed to the blood soaked crotch where a penis used to be. "We gelded this rebellious fool!"

The predators allowed Selenos to collapse in front of the cage where Ademi struggled to reach him with his hoof hand…."Selenos?" Ademi sobbed….

"I'm sorry Ademi." Selenos sobbed back. "I'm sorry I didn't relieve your suffering….I've failed you my love."

"Awwwwww…." A panther said with cruelty. "How touching? Poor little whore...does seeing your lover de-balled hurt your heart? Shall we cure your pain?" The panther snatched Selenos by his head tuft and jerked his head back…."Let's "wish bone" this one!" He screamed out!

Dozens of predators fell upon Selenos! They dragged him over the ground and tied his arms and his legs to a set of long poles as he struggled furiously and tried to bite anything close! "YOU SCUM! YOU FILTHY PREDATOR PIECES OF RAT SNIT!" The big male goat screamed as two gangs of predators hoisted him up between the two long poles and waved him around the air like a flag!

The gate to the cage was swung open and three Roman uniform garbed predators snatched Ademi and dragged him out...throwing him on his knees before the horrible sight of his lover hanging high in the air…

A lion struck Ademi hard with his paw…."Well? Plead with us for the life of your lover you little bitch?!" The lion snarled. "Maybe we'll be kind to you? Plead you little slut!"

Ademi sobbed and the lion gave him a violent kick in the stomach! "Beg for his life! Beg you worthless piece of soup snit!"

Ademi looked up at Selenos and shook his head...he realized pleading was worthless..."

The Lion kicked Ademi again. "Bah! You're no fun….WISH BONE THAT PIECE OF MEAT!"

The predator gangs gave out three "Heeve hoes" before they pulled the big poles apart and with them in a loud sicking tear of flesh and bone went the halves of Ademi's husband! If there were any worse place than Hadies for a young goat kid to be condemned too? Ademi realized that he was in it.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

**Lupis Gloria Romani**

By Dan 1966 and Ademi

(cub/cub, Adult/Cub, rape, gay, vore, torture, slavery)

Rated Quad X

Based off of "Sheath and Knife" comics by Harmarist and Kittaness and Disney's Zootopia.

Character Acknowledgment:

Pumba and Timon from Disney's Lion King

The Fox Cyprian by Cracky of Inkbunny

**Chapter 10**

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day three of the bridge crossing**

**2pm**

**The Main Body of the Lightening Legion**

**Now 20 miles from Chelsea.**

Williamus ordered a halt of the cohorts and the entire Legion sat in the grasses of a wide expanded clearing. There was no need now to move concealed from view, any prey mammal that might have seen the mass of predators moving wasn't getting very far.

A herald arrived with an accounting from the rear cohorts slaughtering of the goat village of Kapsi. Many young goats were captured while the majority of the population were butchered for food, the numbers were pleasingly enough to maintain the legion through the rest of it's hard march.

Alexander came up to Williamus holding the Legionary standard. "Well big brother?"

"Well what?" Williamus replied as he rubbed Alexander's head tuft.

"Oh come now Brother? You know? Can I have one?" Alexander asked with a tail wag. "You promised me?"

"We are in the midst of a march right now." Williamus said sternly. "I am not going to give you a slave at the moment. Be patient ok?"

"Mmff...grrrr." Alexander gave out a displeased growl.

"Growl and yelp all you wish Alexander?" Williamus replied with a raised paw finger. "You're only making your chances of a gift less and less by acting like a dim witted little brat."

Anacatus (black panther) brought a gourd of wine and some breaded crackers to Williamus as he sat beside his commander..."Drink? Some for our standard bearer too?"

"Alexander gets water." Williamus said as he looked at his younger brother. "Wine makes him stupid."

"It does not!" The younger wolf yelped. "Let me have a small cup?"

Anacatus poured a small cup of wine and handed it to Alexander as Williamus snorted..."You dare defy my orders?"

"If I don't appease him? He'll chew up your ears in your sleep." Anacatus replied. "It's a little cup full Williamus, stop oppressing the youngster?"

"Too spoiled and he'll turn effeminate." Williamus replied. "I'm trying to educate him Anacatus not spoil him rotten."

"As a teacher? You're substandard brother." Alexander said as he perked his head up.

Williamus jumped up and tackled his little brother to the ground! "OOF! You made me spill my wine you harpie humper!" The younger wolf yelped!

"Dare to tell me I am substandard in "all things" Alexander?" Williamus said with a soft smile and a wink.

"Ok…..you're not….in some things." Alexander replied with a snort before he crawled out from under his brother's body..."Any way?" Alexander said as he gripped the Legionary standard. "Am I performing to your expectations big brother? You will give me a chance to fight when we reach the capital of those putrid elephant droppings won't you?"

Williamus gestured. "Of course….but you don't leave my side, understand? No going off and trying to prove your teeth alone. Even a rabbit cornered is a dangerous foe not to be taken childishly."

"I am NOT a child! I am a wolf!" Alexander snapped proudly as he thumped his chest.

"You'll be a wolf when you turn fifteen years Alexander. Till then? You are under my paws and under my laws...never forget that? I'm only looking out for your good welfare." Williamus said as he again petted his little brother's head tuft.

"I can't wait till you "look to my welfare" when we're having a good long rest….hopefully soon." Alexander replied with a happy tongue pant.

"Don't fog your brain with pleasantry?" Williamus asked. "Keep your thoughts in the moment and "unclouded".

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day three of the bridge crossing**

**2:17pm**

**The center of Chelsea. The whore house of Savvas (Goat) the Socialator**

The terribly ravaged female fox tied to the straw matted bed looked weakly at Marlo..."My savior." She cried.

Marlo said nothing as he brought one paw down over her eyes and stabbed his blade through her heart, bringing her suffering to an end. For a moment he stood over her and grimaced at the brutality inflicted upon her body...including the stub that had once been a tail. Nothing could so kill a fox than to have its tail separated, compared to the rapes she suffered, watching the severing of her tail must have been pain unbearable. He cursed the wicked prey mammals, he cursed the Romans, he cursed his own kind for being so meek and helpless…

Then Garay entered the small room..."I think we have found all the able predators we can use in this place." The white wolf said callously. He regarded the now dead female fox with a light grunt..."They used her up didn't they?"

Marlo snapped! "YOU FILTHY ROMAN BASTARD!" The fox screamed as he turned on Garay and launched himself through the air to kill the filthy wolf!

Instead...Garay caught Marlo, flipped him over his shoulder and slammed him into the floor! He twisted the knife out of Marlo's paw and held it to his throat! "Good. I'm glad your hate is so white hot." Garay said calmly. "You'll need it."

Marlo snarled. "Kill me you bastard. KILL ME! I hate you! I hate every Roman piece of rat snit! Kill me you dog! You dish licker! You..."

Garay slapped a paw over Marlo's maw..."Don't give me any excuses fox. Save your hate for the Tuskers. They are the one's who raped the life out of that poor female, not me."

Garay stood up and crossed his arms..."I respect you Marlo. You have a set of iron fox nuts."

Marlo sighed and sagged tired from his rage..."Well I certainly have no respect for you. Need I explain why?"

"The choice is simple." Garay replied. "Die or fight? I would have killed you and the other filthy foxes a while ago but you're all spoken for by Larotius and as much as he blows my brains in the air? I have to trust his judgment. Doesn't mean he will change my mind about your kind though but I will make sure no harm comes to any of you outside of combat."

Garay stopped next to Marlo as he walked out of the room. "You want to avenge her?" He said as he pointed to the dead female fox. "Fight as if you have the teeth and hate of a wolf…..not a fox."

Garay walked down to the large living room on the first floor where the torn remains of what had been the Socialator Savvas littered the floor…

"I see everyone ate before me?" The white wolf said as he looked at the collection of predators now freed from their abuse and torture…

"Quite the collection here." Garay said. "One bunny. Four foxes. Three lionesses. Two lions. Two panthers. And a pair of badgers."

One of the badgers, Olus, gave Bersalus a sneer. "Do we really need the long eared rat?"

"You touch him and you'll die very slowly." Garay growled.

Olus's brother Alconas gave Garay a toothy smile..."So? When do we get to start killing vermin? Especially Chipmunks...I hate Chipmunks. You ever been raped by a Chipmunk? Trust me….not a nice experience, especially the teeth."

Garay looked over his additions..."You all look healthy. I'm surprised the male lions have no claws but you females still do? Guess the males were too effeminate to worry about?"

One of the lions named Telephos growled deeply at Garay. "Care to test your luck with that theory wolf of Rome?"

Peritas, the other male lion who was much younger, giggled. "Oh please dear Telephos? You make a house cat look more fierce."

A lioness named Hyrmina stood holding a javelin taken from Savvas's weapons collection. "What is your plan good Wolf of Rome?"

Garay replied…"My compatriot and his band will put fire to the great temple of Tocarus to put the "fear of divine retribution" into the minds of the populace. We….all of us here….will get into the castle to cause a rukus and unlock the main gate so our main legion can storm the city.

Garay turned to Cyprian. "You will handle the gate."

"You're going to trust a red fur'd, little bushy tailed piece of snit slut to open the main gate?" Cyprian asked.

"Yes." Garay replied as he walked up and got snoot to snoot. "I am trusting a dirty, red coated, piece of snit little slut of a fox to open the main gate or that fox will know the brutality of a slow torturing death. Have we an understanding you flea bag?"

Cyprian gave Garay a light snarl..."Why Garay? I'm beginning to think you actually care about me?"

"Not in the least." Garay replied as he brushed a paw finger over Cyprian's nose. "But you're Larotius's favorite and I don't wish to see my compatriot pine forever in grief if you don't make it out of here."

Garay then turned to Bersalus..."Care to display your talents for acting once more?"

The rabbit bowed. "Yes...but we should leave someone behind to handle any visitors to the brothel. That last thing we need is someone screaming because the Socialator's head is occupying the wall…

Savvas bloody head was impaled above the young female fox Athena's head and she tried too look as if she had nothing to do with it..."What? It brightens up the place doesn't it?"

Garay pointed..."You two badgers will stay here with her." Garay said as he pointed to Athena. "Do NOT go crazy with any visitors? Kill them and put them someplace out of the way. Don't make a mess of things?"

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day three of the bridge crossing**

**2:17pm**

**The underground aqueducts of Chelsea near the Temple of Tocarus**

Larotius watched from his hiding place as Cypselos emerged from the temple and began to try his charms on the more stubborn Hippo who appeared annoyed by the fox's advances…

"We should be ready to move to kill that big fat bastard." Larotius snarled. "I don't think Cypselos will charm him."

"Give him a chance?" Asphalion replied. "Do you want me to stay with you now or go to Eetion and sneak into the temple through the aqueduct tunnel?

Larotius gestured. "Stay here for now. Damn….this is taking too much time already grrrrrrrrr…..roof." The Gray Wolf shuddered in anticipation as he growled….

Meanwhile….Cypselos stood rubbing his paws on the big belly of the sole Hippo guard and gently bent down to give a little lick on the water beasts exposed scrotum…."My my but you are certainly great in virility oh wondrous water stallion. I have left your companion a little dizzy from my arts of pleasure. Certainly there is some curious nature in you that is calling to sample the expertise of a pretty thing like me?" The red fox said as he slowly danced erotically around the Hippo's girth.

Lasos could not long regard the fox as annoying as he stood tickling the Hippo's large cock as it poked from it's sheath..."Mmmmm…." Cypselos noised softly as he played his lips over the length..."Amazing..." He said as he gave the Hippo a soft and adoring look up while gently playing his paws over the Hippo's stiff cock..."Please my strong stallion? Use me as you desire?"

Lasos could not hold back any longer! He picked up the fox and turned into the temple!

"THAT'S IT!" Larotius snapped as he pulled his sword. "We move now! Yell to Eetion, Asphalion, tell him to enter the temple from the secret passage and be ready to kill the priest and priestesses!

Inside the temple...Cypselos tempted Lasos towards a seperate room from the one that now held the lifeless and sheet covered husk of his companion. The fox climbed Lasos bulky body and balanced himself with his feet on the Hippo's shoulders and his paws rubbing each side of Lasos's large head as the fox gently swayed his erect genitals before the hippo's snoot….

"Let me know what an expert in love such as yourself can do to excite me oh beautiful water stallion." Cypselos said tenderly. As his seduction drew the hippo to feast his tongue upon his catch….The fox quickly pulled his long thin dagger from his flowing head tuft and thrust it hard towards the back of Laos's left ear!…..

Only to be horrified as the hippo caught his wrist! "You mangy little assassin!" Lasos screamed as he whipped Cypselos through the air to a crash against a nearby wall!

"Filthy rat! I'll tear you in two!" Lasos screamed as he snatched Cypselos off the floor by his wrists and ankles and started to pull him, threatening to rip him in pieces!

"YIE! YIE! YIE!" The fox screeched and cried thinking his death was certain….till he fell to the floor and felt the weight of the hippo crash near by…

"Cypselos!" Larotius yelped with fear as he pulled the fox to his lap. "Cypselos? The fat bastard is dead...you were brilliant!"

"I feel a few inches taller." The fox replied as he gestured. "I'm alright. Though I think he dislocated my legs."

Asphalion came to Cypselos's side. "That's what you get for rough sex." The other fox said as he heard a noise and quickly pivoted on his feet to shoot a quick arrow shot at a charging Ram priest of Tocarus! The bolt flew true, striking the sheep in the chest!"

"We'd better get up and moving!" Asphalion snapped. "Sir?" He said to Larotius. "You better hold onto Cypselos while I push his legs back into their joints."

Asphalion grabbed Cypselos legs..."This is going to really hurt."

"At least you're being nice about…."CRACK!"….."OH FLUCK!" Cypselos yelped then swiped a claw before Asphalion's snoot. "DAMN IT! WARN ME AT LEAST!"

"You're such a bother." Asphalion replied. "Get on your feet and move? Did you think you were going to get an after sex break?"

"Hey?! Killing fat bastards is hard work." Cypselos snorted as he snatched up his dagger.

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day three of the bridge crossing**

**3pm**

**The rear guard cohort of the lightening legion**

The stench of smoke, blood, excrement and burning flesh were still mingled strong even as the haze of what was left of Kapsi faded in the distance…

"KEERACK!" The cruel whip came down with a sting against Ademi's ear…"Pull you! Pull!" A Lion snarled hard as he whipped over the group of young goats being made to pull a cart laden with the salted body parts of their elders, their families, their kin..."You are Rome's property now! Don't think we'll allow you to die so easily you hoof'd maggots….PULL! "KEERACK!"

The bit was tearing at the back of Ademi's poor mouth, the pain excruciating and intolerant. Ademi slipped and crashed into the mud of the recent rain soaked dirt trail and had it not been for Dimius snatching and pulling him back to his hooves...perhaps his death would not be bad? The black goat kid however knew better…

"Come on! Stay up!" Dimius encouraged even as he struggled to talk through his bitted mouth..."You can't leave me a lone in this hell, we need each other now move!"

"Where are we going?" Ademi asked as he struggled.

"Can't be hell." Dimius replied. "We're already in it! Like the lion says..."We won't die easy so why make it easy for them to kill us?"

"You're used to this!" Ademi snapped as he stumbled. "huff…..huff…. I'm only a vineyard tender….Selenos…..they murdered my Selenos!..."

"They murdered the whole village." Dimius snorted. "But some of us have to live or all our family and friends will be forgotten…." Dimius reached out to grab poor Myri as he stumbled and fell into the mud..."Myri?! Get up!" Dimius snapped.

Myri was no longer white, pink and beautiful but discolored and brutalized. A terrible slash had been put into his sweet face across a cheek. Claw gouges were in his shoulders and spots of fur were missing around his neck...marks of brutal anal rape humping by predators who had their fill sodomizing the near catatonic goat kid numerous times…

No sooner had Dimuis gotten Myri to his feet….the young goat crashed back down into the muck..."Ugh!" The black goat kid struggled..."Myri?! Myri get the hell up!"

A brutal punch to the snoot caused Dimius to crash backwards onto his rump as a pair of wolves untied Myri from the tortured pulling pack…

"NO!" Dimius screamed. "NO! HE JUST NEEDS REST! PLEASE?!"

Ademi snatched Dimius by a leg…."Stop Dimius! They'll take you too!"

"UGH!" Dimius fought..."He's not worth butchering! Please! Spare him I beg you! Spare him!"

A wolf came snoot to snoot with Dimius. "Oh we'll "spare" him. At least the flanks might be good eating."

Dimius snapped his teeth and thrashed as others in the pull pack fought to keep him from being next on the dinner menu.

"Myri! Ademi screamed out as he held onto Dimius and watched as the wolves carried Myri off to the side of the trail where the goat kid screeched and bleated as his once beautiful coat of white and pink fur was brutally shaved from him by cruel razors…

Ademi screamed out…."Kill him! Please show mercy! Please!" But the Romans were obviously not interested in being merciful. They allowed Myri to flee, toying with the fear and terror of the nude goats suffering as he fell and struggled over the mud covered ground. His skin cut in numerous places...blood oozing from the wound that had been the base of his tail now a play toy to a laughing hyena who joyously danced with it in his toothy maw!

Myri ran for Ademi who was on his knees sobbing. Ademi felt his little friend ripped from his hoof hands and watched him carried struggling to a patch of grass where the Roman predators poured water over him then smeared Myri in butter while a fire was built nearby…

The realization of the horror to come made the goat kids in the pull pack scream and bleat loud enough to enlist beatings by the task master and other predators. Those who tried to turn their heads away were beaten and forced with faces fixed to watch the brutality of the moment…

Myri was rolled onto his back screaming with predators holding his legs wide apart as a thick wooden pole with a sharp point was pushed into his exposed and well ravaged tail hole…

BAAAAAAH! BLEEET! BLEEEEET! BAAAAAAAAAH!"

Myri screamed and thrashed as the cruel sodomy instrument pierced his anus and the Predators around him took their time and pleasure in slowly fucking the suffering equine with the pole, each time pushing it deeper and deeper into Myri's body….

"This is what will happen to those who fall out!" The cruel task master snarled as he whipped those poor goat kids forced to watch the last moments of their village mate and friend as the pole emerged from his mouth!

"COUGH! COUGH! URK! URK! COUGH! GURGGLE!"

The sodomy and spearing of the little goat had been perfect, the spear missed the vital organs as it ran close along the spine and pierced the back of the mouth. Now two wolves picked the pole off the ground and Myri, still alive, kicked and writhed furiously as his impaled body was carried towards the fire pit. Predators added olive oil, salt and seasonings to the fair offering. Some of the sick murderers even stood massaging their penises at the erotic nature of the bald and suffering goat kid moving himself over the slick pole...two of them grabed him and pulled him back and forth over the surface of the stick in one final act of brutal, uncaring rape….

"AHHHHH! BASTARDS! YOU BASTARDS! KILL HIM PLEASE!"

Ademi's cries were in vain as he watched Myri dropped onto the Y holders at each end of the fire. Myri was still struggling, still gurgling, still kicking and crying as he began to sizzle from the heat and the stench of his warming flesh began to waft into the noses of his poor companions tied to the cart. The predators turned poor Myri around the spit as his kicking became less and less and his insides began to stiffen from the cooking. His eyes oozed from their sockets and dripped down his now black and brown cooked face. Soon the once beautiful Myri no longer had pink skin but deep brown skin from a proper cooking. It wasn't long after watching him torn apart by hungry predators ripping limbs from his cooked corpse that Ademi and his village folk were whipped and kicked back into the forced march as the rear guard seeked to close ranks with the main force.

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day three of the bridge crossing**

**4pm**

**The Bridge and the heights of Nalo**

Large boulders flew out from the river bank while large bolts of sharpened wooden staves and boulders flew from the bridge towards the shore. The battle between the Roman Predators spanning Caesar's bridge and the prey mammals led by the Tusker Royalty was joined in full murderous fury…

Cohort Captain Secundus Labienus (a white tiger) leading a 300 predator force of tigers, lions and bears didn't expect to live long after coming in contact with the shore upstream nearly three football fields length from the Nalo heights. He and his fellows were volunteers, mere harassment against the great sized prey mammals of the Tusker heavy legions that were now arriving and joining the fray hoping to turn the on-coming bridge into a death funnel.

What once used to be an impossible feat to cross the swift currents of the Roana River by boat in an organized fighting force had overnight with the aid of the otters become a feat of ease. Each of the Roman long boats full of predators was being pulled by the bow by groups of the little mammals with escorts running along the sides to protect the occupants with arrows as they neared the shore…

"Shields!" Secundus snarled as he commanded his fellow predators to raise their shields to deflect the incoming arrows from a cohort of battle elephants who arrived on the shore line to cut them down before they could land. Bless the courage of the "little ones" of the Suwani as they once again flew up from under the waters, gained great height of air as they soared upwards to unleash their arrows in the hopes of nailing the eyes of their enemy. Several of the war elephants charged into the river, perhaps stomping some of the otters to death under their massive feet or tearing them in half if they caught them in their morphed hands, some of the little one's resorting to swords or knives giving their last vicious stabs before their bodies were torn apart!

"Avenge them! Send the "packs of snit" right to hell!" roared a lion legionnaire behind Secundus as all of the predators in the boat now rose in unison holding their shields out and interlocked in a formed tortoise box formation….

"Prepare to advance on my command!" Secundus snarled loudly!

"FOR ROME! WE LIVE!" Secundus yelled.

"FOR CAESAR WE SHALL DIE!" His cohorts replied as the sudden stop of their boat upon the sandy bank of the Nalo side of the river gave them command to surge bravely forward!

"CHEEEEEEAAAAAARGE!" Secundus roared as he was first off the long boat boldly charging towards the line of elephants and rhinos trying to quickly reform after they'd been swiftly arrowed by the heroic otters!

**View from the Roman Bridge…**

The work had increased to a furious pace under the well placed protection of shields and long bow archers. The archers were keeping up a furious volley stream of flying darts along with the six large catapults slinging boulders behind them. Questriatus and Stefinus stood between seeking shelter behind heavy timbers and exposing themselves to the fury of the Tusker legions now split in their attentions between the landing force of Legionaries on their side of the river and the ever fast expanding threat of the bridge at their front!

"WHAM!" A heavy bolder from the Tusker side came crashing down onto the span with a bounce where it contacted the shield being held by a legionnaire Tiger who fell back roaring in pain from his shattered forearm! Stefinus left the protection of the heavy timber pile, ripping his tunic apart as he passed by and gathered up two broken splinters of pine wood….

Bounding atop the crying Tiger, Stefinus began to splint the cat's broken arm..."We must get you out of here but first if we don't set your arm, you could surely die or lose it!" The bunny yelped as he worked to quickly set the injured arm…

Another bolder came spinning in from the Tusker side! It bounced inches over Stefinus's head and wrecked a support piling for the span which sent Questriatus to the edge of the bridge where he barked and yelped at the water until several otters poked their heads up…

"Cut away this piling from under the water! We'll set a new one but we need you down below to guide it strait! We have no time to throw predators into the water to do it!" Questriatus screamed as he waved a paw. He quickly bounded on all fours down the bridge to a pack of wolves unleashing a volley of arrows upwards to a very long and wide arc towards the Nalo heights of the Tuskers…

"Wolves of Rome!" Questriatus yelped. "we must replace a strength pillar! Can you spare a gang of yourselves to help?!"

Legionaries Aquilius, Didilus, Numerus, Falacius and Graka. All of them big Siberian Gray Wolves, dropped their bows and quivers and followed Questriatus while Stefinus got two big Sumatran Tigers to get their wounded species mate out of the range of deadly fire!

"SNATCH!" "Stefinus!" Questriatus Snapped as he grabbed Stefinus by his ears and pulled him behind him. "You stay close to me ! This is NOT the time to be playing hero around here!"

"Ow! Master! That hurts!" Stefinus yelped.

"It'll hurt worse if you get flattened!" Questriatus replied. "Slave or not, I can't afford to replace you right now alright?! Leave the larger mammals to care for themselves!" Questriatus pulled Stefinus back to some protection where they could observe the new strength pillar being exchanged as the bridge continued to be under fire from the Tuskers!

"Left Master!" Stefinus shouted in the confusion of the moment. "Make them pull it to our left!" The bunny commanded as he gauged the angle of the new pillar with his paw thumb and a wooden dowel..."Oh snit!" he screamed as he looked up!

Stefinus snatched Questriatus and just barely cleared him away before a bolder slammed down where the otter was standing and missed the bunny by mere inches! "This is insane! How are we supposed to work under these conditions Master?!"

"By keeping in mind that's we're all expendable toward the end result! Save that I don't think you're expendable at all Stefinus!" Questriatus yelped as he stood behind his slave and judged the pillar angle for himself…

"Your thought of me is most kind my Master!" Stefinus replied as he waved his paw…."Tell them to pound it down now!" He screamed then stood angry as the wolves scattered about and played tease with an offending Tusker bolder shot..."And tell them to stop chasing the boulders like dumb dogs?!"

One of the wolves, Aquilius, heard Stefinus's complaint and quickly snatched the bunny off his feet! "What did you say you pathetic little morsel of rotten rabbit snit?!"

"I said….Stop playing with the enemy shots like a pack of stupid dogs!" The bunny replied boldly!

"YOU!" Questriatus snapped out. "PUT DOWN MY SERVANT!"

"I'll put this disrespectful rabbit down all right." The big wolf snarled. "Down my gullet!"

Stefinus was flipped into the air over Aquilius's open maw but he never landed in it….in one quick, sickening stroke...a Tusker bolder landed on the bridge, bounced into the air and turned the wolf's head….into a mush of destroyed brains and bone!

Stefinus landed with a flop on the bridge deck and screamed out as Questriatus grabbed him! "See! See you stupid, dumb ass Wolf! Where's your teeth now you idiot?! The rest of you Wolves get that piling set and get off this bridge before you all end up dead like this moron!"

Questriatus stood amazed at the sight! "Argh! Argh! Stefinus Glorius! Argh….growing a big sack of nuts!" The otter snorted as he cupped Stefinus's scrotum in his paw…."Grrrrrr….you got wolf in your blood!"

"Master? Please?!" Stefinus yelped as he jerked away the otter's paw. "That display was most queer of you? cease that? I just got a little upset."

"Given our situation right now?" Questriatus yelped. "I don't blame you!"

**Day three of the bridge crossing**

**4:15pm**

**The Nalo side Roman beach head**

Secundus encouraged the Tortoise formation to keep locked together even as the heavy impacts of spears and arrows which only elephants could have the strength to throw and shoot were knocking the whole formation back on its' knees! Another glancing shot off a slanted frontal shield caused a lion to lose his footing and he had to be dragged back to his feet to avoid being left behind to get speared by all the murderous fire being thrown…

"Just a bit more and we'll be at their feet!" Secundus screamed. "Ready your swords for close combat!"

A Jaguar next to Secundus snarled..."We'll get some of them! If they don't all impale us on those tusks first!"

The line of tusked war elephants with their smaller Rhino companions bore down on the cluster of predator Tortoise formations like an out of control steam roller! The formation to Secundus's left was shattered apart with an elephant slamming right into it tusks down on the charge with several Rhino running along the flanks to protect the pachyderm against side assaults as those predators in the formation not trampled or gored to death rallied as training prepared them!

"Elephants charging front!" A legionnaire in Secundus's formation screamed!

"Prepare to break ranks down the left and right!" Secundus screamed. "Take the rhino first! The stupid elephants are slow in a close in fight!"

The White Tiger judged his distance as the Tortoise formation and the charging elephants closed on each other. When he judged their chances best….Secundus screamed out…."BREAK FLANKS NOW!"

The Tortoise appeared to act like a zipper track on a pair of pants. It broke apart down the center, allowing the elephants to race between the two parting lines as they over-ran and enveloped the smaller but still very powerful rhino who's tusk got their way to rip flesh and destroy organs even as they were knifed or sword cut to death as the Roman formation broke around them!

Secundus felt a tusk scrape along his back and rip open his chain male armor! No time to complain….turn….down thrust….plunge the blade into the eye! Kick the offending bastard off! Turn again, nail another in the back of the neck! Thrust! Kill! Kick!"

What had been an organized Roman advance turned into a bloody mess of chaos. Secundus saw several lions trying to take down an elephant! One of the brave cats was impaled through the stomach and still it fought with a short blade and claws….ripping, stabbing and tearing at the eye of its killer until the wounded elephant used the carcass like an appendage to beat off its fellows!

"A dropped spear!" The White Tiger snarled as he snatched the weapon on the run, planted his feet firm in the soil and launched it with a powerful throw deep into the eye of another Elephant!"

Secundus's childhood friend Bercolus (A Korean yellow Tiger) ran to his aid and tackled the White Tiger clear before a charging Elephant got to stomp him into the mud! "GET UP!" The Korean Tiger snarled as he snap fired an arrow to stop a charging rhino then hacked its sword carrying hand off with his sword! Bercolus whirled on his feet and stabbed the Rhino in his heart through the crease in his chest armor! "ARE YOU GOING TO SIT THERE?!" Bercolus snapped out as he kicked the dying Rhino off his blade. "GET SOME ORGANIZATION BACK INTO THIS CHAOS!"

Secundus screamed out…."FORM BLOCK!" And the Romans quickly ran to his place of standing to form a square of shields with protruding long lances and short Gladius fighting swords…

"What a great party!" A wolf snarled as one of his comrades quickly bandaged an open wound in his side..."Don't tie it too tight or I can't move!"

"If I don't, you'll bleed to death!" The other wolf yelped.

"Death in the service of Rome is glorious." Oppius Accius growled.

From his place on the Nalo Heights, Melilis the Rhino and Captain commanding the height defenses stood with his aid Odiakus (black ram) and their message runner Kokacius (White ram) as they watched part of the heavy legion taking on the still landing force of Romans…

"I admit….these predators are supervene fighters." Melilis groaned.

"It's their trait." Odiakus replied. "They're born with with it, we have to learn it. Yet our larger cousins will take care of those dogs and cats with ease."

"You forget those dish and milk lickers are backed by the little ones and they're raining bolts down like lightening. It may not be easy to take down an elephant but it's being done quite well. We should have never turned our backs on the little ones." Melilis said mournfully. He knew the river was running red with the bodies of otters who were throwing themselves crazy at the oncoming war elephants….

Aris the otter splashed back into the river and swam to his brother Sergios as he dropped back in….

"GOT A RHINO IN THE EYE! TWO WOLVES CUT HIM TO SHREDS!" The young otter yelped with joy then gasped as he saw the vicious cut in his brother's leg..."Oh Sergios!"

"Just a graze tear." The other otter replied with a smile. "A nice battle scar that will make."

Aris snatched his brother by an arm and pulled him behind him..."Aris?! What the hell?!"

"We have to get you out of the water to the healer or that wound will become fectant!" Aris yelped.

"Oh stop being such a baby!" Sergios snorted as he stopped their swim. "It's not that deep?"

Aris snatched Sergios by his tail and grabbed his wounded leg..."You have a cloud of blood coming out of it and it's not deep? Stop being stupid? Mother would scold me for not looking after you."

"Mother has thirty cubs. My life for their lives is acceptable." Sergios snorted. "Now get a wrapping, bind it and let's keep killing these big lumbering brutes!"

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day three of the bridge crossing**

**4:30 pm**

**The Temple of Tocarus**

"More pitch!" Larotius snarled as he pulled down drapes, threw bundles of parchments and gutted open the stomachs of some of the temple priests and priestesses for their fat before they were thrown onto the burn pile. He turned to Cypselos and gently petted his head. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes." The fox replied. "Running that little bitch deer through made me so happy!" Cypselos snarled as he pointed at the gutted remains of a deer priestesses. "We ate what we could of her."

"You haven't lost your predation skills….good." Larotius said licking his lips. "Everyone! Have we set everything to light up?"

Asphalion appeared with a wooden cask in his paws. "Not yet. Look what I found?"

Larotius and the other foxes gathered around. "What is it?"

"Nitron." Asphalion snickered. "They have a whole room full of it for little "tricks" when they do their religious practices. It's highly flammable and if it's lit right? It can flame up like crazy! The whole room alone could rip this building apart!"

Cypselos nodded. "Will make one great spectacle. But what about your legion? Where are they?"

Larotius looked up at the octic hole on the dome of the temple and noted the sun reflections. "They should be coming close if they didn't run into a patrol or some large formation to hold them up. We'll know when they send up a smoke signal after Garay and his gang capture the gate. We have to hold our fire just a little longer."

Eetion came up and bowed himself low…."Great wolf of Rome? We have nothing to offer you for your graciousness in saving our lives. If you wish to use us for your pleasure?..."

"How many times do I have to say that your days of being whores are over? Do you all not have respect for yourselves? I don't want anything save your tallents to help us bring down the Tuskers, that's all I ask of you." Larotius picked Eetion up off the floor. "Now stop this debasing yourselves, it's so sickening."

The fox threw himself around Larotius and wept unashamed..."Our liberator! Our savior! We will die for you!"

"The intent is to live….not die." Larotius said as he embraced the foxes. "Now let's stop this tear river and get to work with that Nitron. By now Garay and his gang have a plan going to take the gates."

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day three of the bridge crossing**

**4:30 pm**

**The ****Castle and gate of the Tusker royals**

Garay's band was bound and ball gagged again, some in the wagon while others walked behind it tied at the neck. Garay himself was in feral form wearing a black collar with a leash which the rabbit Bersalus held as he walked along side the white wolf…

"This time? Act placid and rub around me as if you love me." Bersalus said. "Tuck your tail, drop your ears and all that kind of female stuff."

Garay snorted. "This is going to be so embarrassing. Perhaps a fox would have been better?"

"You'll get more attention, trust me." The rabbit replied as he walked up to the main door of the castle…."Ho my good friends of Tusker!" Bersalus yelped. "I am Bersalus the traveling entertainer and socialator. In these troubled times it is more important than ever to bring to the royal court some light hearted jestering to keep the senses and thoughts in balance would you not agree?" The rabbit said to the two big elephant guards.

Garay responded quickly by playing submissive and rubbing himself all over the bunny with playful whines and gentle moans…."Alright...alright my pet! Sheesh….he works so hard to be a pleaser this one. Have you ever seen a more beautiful white wolf? Broke him as a cub myself and he's loved me ever since….oh come here my beautiful lovely..." Bersalus said as he pulled on Garay's leash and brought the wolf to a snoot to snoot trade of lips and tongue….

"Ugh….fricken bunny slobber." Garay snorted in thought. "The things I have to do to advance Rome. I deserve ten times more taken treasure than I ask for!"

Bersalus smiled pleasingly as he petted Garay's snoot..."Yes...he is my special joy. So soft to sleep with and so eager to mate. May I please offer my little troop to the delectation of the court?" Bersalus asked one of the elephant guards.

The royal family has joined the legions in facing the threat of the Roman hordes. The only member not allowed to go into combat is Prince Toolie..for obvious reasons. Perhaps you can keep him entertained so he doesn't bother the rest of us? I for one am since of his feminine twist...wish he was sent in with the legion and out up front...preferably way up front so at least they can fake that he died with a little honor."

Bersalus asked. "So? We may enter?"

"That you may." The elephant replied as he banged his spear on the ground to summon someone from inside the castle…

"Escort this caravan of whores to the chamber of his royal highness the prince...better yet….the "Princess" so "she" can be entertained."

Bersalus pulled on Garay's leash..."Come my lovely? You for certain will please his royal highness won't you?"

Bersalus lead the small caravan through the main gate door of the castle as Garay walked and whispered to him…

"Well done….but your mouth leaves much to be desired." Garay snorted.

"What did you expect?" Bersalus replied. "The scent of a kill? Just keep to your part and don't show any complaints."

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day three of the bridge crossing**

**5pm**

**The ****Lightning Legion less than five miles from Chelsea**

The skirmishes were fast and over with quickly as the last patrols of Tusker scouts was run through and left stripped to their bones with brutal efficiency. Williamus had one of the scouts, a rat? The scout claimed to be a "meercat" that's what he told those who captured him? He thought it might be a little entertaining for his little brother to "play" with the bothersome mammal. Give the younger wolf an opportunity to cultivate some cold brutality. The Meerkat was tied to a stake and forced to watch as his dear friend Pumbatus the warthog was being dissected slowly while still alive. The hog's rear limbs had been skillfully cut off and the wounds burned so he would not bleed out. His larger tusks had been brutally ripped from his mouth and his snoot had been shattered by a clubbing…

"Timonius had not been harmed...at least not yet. The Romans had dropped a short sword before him which would only serve to get the Meercat killed quickly but the same could not be said for his friend….

Pumbatus coughed and gagged from the blood leaking from his wounded mouth…."Timonius? Please? Please kill me?" Pumbatus pleaded. "Timonius?…...I'm suffering….please kill me?"

"I can't! I can't Pumbatus! Don't ask me too?!" The Meercat sobbed.

"Please Timonius! I'm in pain!" The hog screamed...then he screamed in dread and horror as two big Roman wolves walked up to him and started to grab him in their paws….

"NO!…...NO!…...TIMONIUS! HELP ME!" Pumbatus screamed as he was rolled onto his back….

And his genitals were cut off his body with a tree saw...Tiomonius buried his head between his legs to muffle the screams of his slow dying comrade who lay moaning in horrible agony as Timonius turned his back and fell on his knees….

"Please Wolves of Rome! Show some compassion!" Timonius begged. "Please kill him! Stop his screaming? I can't take it any more!"

Alexander walked up to where Timonius was tied up and looked back to his big brother. The expectation being that the young wolf would show absolutely no mercy, care nor concern for the little light brown rodent's sobbing….

"You have a sword there Meercat? Maybe you should use it to save your friend from his pain? Are you some kind of warrior or someone's house pet?" Alex said as he walked around the Meercat and slapped him around like a play toy. "I can't believe such a pathetic weakling as you was paired up with this pig? At least he "tried" to fight."

Alexander licked his teeth and smiled with sickening delight at the shivering mammal's fear of him..."SLAP!" "DO IT! KILL HIM!" "SLAP!" Worthless prey scum! Kill him!"

"I can't!" Timonius cried.

Alexander glared at the Meerkat wickedly..."Then maybe he needs to see you suffer some pain?" The wolf cub snatched Timonius by an arm and began to rip away at his cloth tunic…

"What are you doing! Please?!" Timonius cried as he was stripped bare and forced to the ground while Alexander tore away his Roman armor skirt….

"I've always wondered if a small thing like you could be pliable?" The wolf cub growled hungrily as he forced himself between Timonius's legs!

**The Present**

**3am**

**The Gray house**

"Yelp! Fluck!" Alex noised as he shot up to sit on the bed and winced to the blood and adrenal rush that surged into his head. It took a few minutes for things to come into focus in the dim lighted bed room.

"Mfff….Will…..really?" The young wolf groaned as he gently pulled Will's paw fingers out of his behind with a watery "pop". No wonder why Alex was having such a vivid dream of butt raping a Meerkat? He sat a little while till his own hard on shrank back into his sheath and then waddled into the kitchen for a bottle of water…

"Fluck! The Roman wolves were some sick mother flucks." Alex groaned. "Well snit….after all…..Rome was kinda built on rape. The founding female wolf? Raped. The population built? By rape. The food supply? Provided by rape. And I'm getting super hard….from rape? Ugh I am one messed up cub."

Alex looked at the clock. "Three? It's three in the morning? I thought it was a little later? Uh….this is like a seriously messed up Charles Chickens Christmas Carol…."Bing? At the stroke of two….you shall be raped by the Spirit of Christmas cum present." I need to lay off the sex comics and "kick bunny" for a while really."

While he leaned against the kitchen counter and sipped his water….Alex decided to "re-write" that little Meerkat rape moment….

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day three of the bridge crossing**

**5pm**

**The ****Lightning Legion less than five miles from Chelsea**

Alexander walked up to where Timonius was tied up and looked back to his big brother. The expectation being that the young wolf would show absolutely no mercy, care nor concern for the little light brown rodent's sobbing….

"You have a sword there Meercat? Maybe you should use it to save your friend from his pain? Are you some kind of warrior or someone's house pet?" Alex said as he walked around the Meercat and slapped him around like a play toy. "I can't believe such a pathetic weakling as you was paired up with this pig? At least he "tried" to fight."

Alexander licked his teeth and smiled with sickening delight at the shivering mammal's fear of him..."SLAP!" "DO IT! KILL HIM!" "SLAP!" Worthless prey scum! Kill him!"

"I can't!" Timonius cried.

Alexander walked over to Pumbatus, snatched his head up by his head tuft, took his own sharp Gladius to the pig's neck and cut it half way open to let the pig bleed out, gag, choke and die…

Timonius collapsed in crying and tears as his friend suffered to his end only to be roughly pulled to his feet and have his cloth tunic ripped from his body by the young wolf…

"Bah!" Alexander snorted. "You're not even worth the time to rape." The young wolf snarled as he threw Timonius to the dirt and kicked him hard in the stomach. "So?…..piece of snit rodent….what does your kind eat?"

Timonius cowarded as he tried to hide his nakedness..."grubs….sometimes eggs if I'm lucky." The Meerkat said softly.

Alexander jacked him up by an arm! "I asked you a question Meerkat and I expect a clear answer! What…..do you…..eat?!"

Timonius answered louder..."grubs….sometimes eggs if I'm lucky."

Alexander turned his head towards Williamus and the older wolf nodded and waved a paw….

"It would seem that my brother judges you a predator." Alexander said as he waved for a lion to come up. "Unlucky for your friend the pig but lucky for you. Consider yourself "a property" of Rome….slave."

The lion snatched up Timonius in his jaws and the Meerkat kicked and screamed that he would be devoured….

"Stop thrashing about or you will cut yourself open." The lion said as he finger flicked Timonius off the head..."I am Simbius your new owner, be thankful you have mercy to live."

As if Timonius had any wish to be thrown into slavery….he urinated in the lion's mouth hoping for a swift death…

"Nice attempt Meerkat." Simbius snorted. "But I'm not bothered by your tricks. As a predator and a slave however? You will find that you have greater freedoms to enjoy than perhaps the Tuskers allowed you...that is if you please me properly?"

"Please you?" Timonius sighed. "Why doesn't that sound good?" The Meerkat worried as he was carried off.

**The Present**

**3:15am**

**The Gray house**

"Oh kay…?" Alex moaned as he thought. "I exchanged "me" raping the Meerkat for a lion with big balls who's going to rape him? Yup...I deffinatly need to tone down my wicked cravings for sure." The young wolf cub said to himself as he walked back to the bedroom and climbed back into bed with his older brother. The Dan Canine series was still playing on as it seemed the Romans were getting ready to "slam both ends" of the elephant empire.

**The Zootopian Middle Age**

**Day three of the bridge crossing**

**6pm**

**The ****Lightning Legion less than five miles from Chelsea**

**The food stocks and slavery cages**

Ademi was thrown into a wooden cage with Dimius falling on top of him as the the door was shut behind them. After a little time, a bear came up and threw balls of lettuce and some carrot bunches in on the dirt floor…

"Eat….if you want to live." The ursine said. "If you want death? You won't get it quick enough for your liking."

Dimius snatched up a ball and looked at Ademi who had backed himself into a corner and sat with his ears drooped in mourning…

"Ademi? Eat it. We have to keep our strength up." Dimius said. "Seems they like us and want us to stay around a while so eat."

Ademi shook his head..."I would rather die like Myri."

"SLAP!" Dimius gave Ademi a good strong face slap! "Eat this or I'll force it down your snoot! Don't you leave me alone! Don't you even think of it?!"

"I…...HATE YOU!" Ademi snapped. "I've always hated you! You never cared about anyone! You're an enemy of Pan, a dirty loner and a filthy beast!"

Ademi turned himself away from the black goat but why would he allow Dimius to sit back to back with him? Both goat kids sat in silence and for the moment….everything around them was too quiet….too peaceful….

"Hey?" Dimius asked. "You're munching that ball of lettuce to loud, cut it out. Do you feel better now?"

"I'm sorry I lashed out at you." Ademi replied. "Guess I felt really hopeless."

"Yeah….I guess that happens when your village gets destroyed, your loved ones all get killed and you watch your friends raped to death." Dimius said as he rested his head on his knees. "We're alive thought? You and I? And we're both still virgins so I guess that's a plus….just don't let me get torn open by a bear...ugh….talk about "hare splitting"."

"How you can keep so normal when we're doomed makes me nervous." Ademi said as he continued eating. "So? What made you hate Pan?"

"I found out that statues can't do anything for you." Dimius replied. "You know I had a younger brother? His name was Gregonisus...named after my Grandfather."

Ademi turned around. "I didn't know you had a little brother?"

Dimius turned..."Yeah….he was so cute. We…..we didn't do any stuff together but we were very close. One day we were playing near the river on a rise and he fell into the water. I chased him down and found him washed up. Not breathing...I carried him to that dumb statue and begged for hours for Pan to give him back to me...since then? I never cared for that statue or Pan, screw em to death. I guess I'm such a wicked heretic huh?"

Ademi sighed…."I've begun to think the statue was all garbage too. My faith got me nothing but here with a loud mouth, unkempt jerk...who sometimes? I actually looked up too."

"Oh wow..." Dimius replied. "Pan will send you to the underworld with your eyes cut out! Oooooo….hanging around with me the stink hole of…."

Ademi suddenly kissed Dimius on his lips..."I said I…..sometimes looked up to you didn't I?"

Dimius wiped his lips..."You're kissing is terrible. It's a wonder you "ever" got picked up by anyone. And yet? To be thrown in the same cage as you is keeping me alive. That's what we have to do Ademi….stay alive no matter what. For each other….so we don't die alone. I can't bear the thought of having no one to call out to when the time comes….and I don't want it too come to easily you know?"

"Yes." Ademi replied. "I don't want to die alone…."

Both goat kids looked long at each other before they tenderly joined their lips and tongues in soft kissing…

**End of Chapter 9**


End file.
